The Next Generation Darkmarks and Troublemakers
by Chibijac
Summary: The third part to the next generation. Voldemorts heir is on the loose and is right under everyones nose... mostly Ron's 11 year old sons' noses. RH, GH. FA & GAl! COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 1  
  
"Get back here!" screamed Jackie Weasley. She went running through the house after her nine-year-old brother, Kevin. They were the children of Fred and Angelina, and were probably worst at the whole sibling rivalry than Sara and Josh Potter. Angelina looked behind her as she cooked lunch and her kids ran through the kitchen. Jackie threw her self at her brother and tackled him to the ground.  
  
"MUM HELP! She's hurting me!" Kevin screamed. Jackie pushed him onto the ground and pulled something out of his hand.  
  
"Jackie, get off your brother!" said Angelina sternly. Jackie scowled and obeyed, putting her locket Fred had given her on her sixth birthday back around her neck.  
  
"Touch my stuff again and I'll break your scrawny arms." She threatened and walked out. Angelina raised an eyebrow at her son.  
  
"What have I told you about messing with your sister's things?" she asked. Kevin shrugged and climbed in a chair at the table and faced his mother.  
  
"No one told her to be so picky and personal. She doesn't even want to play with me anymore." The boy informed. Angelina smiled and ran her fingers over her son's hair.  
  
"You'll get over it soon enough love. Besides, you could always play with James. He's only a few months older than you." Kevin jumped out of his chair.  
  
"I've got a better idea! I'm gonna go play with the twins!" he announced. "Mike and Matt are way more fun than James and Lily." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jake looked over Jordan's shoulder and frowned a bit. "My dad has better explosives we could use you know." He informed as the boys set up for a night of fun due to the fact Alex would be babysitting them ALL tonight while the adults went to some ball the ministry was holding.  
  
"We don't want to kill what ever boy comes by my house, just scare him a little." Informed Jordan. "I hate it when those prats try to mess around with her." He muttered. Jake rolled his eyes and sat across from his cousin and looked into the cauldron.  
  
"So, what will your mum say if she catches us?" he asked. Jordan shrugged "I've got the twins keeping her busy until I finish." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look at that guy." Whispered Matt pointing at a innocent guy who looked as if he would have a heart attack if anyone was to suddenly come up to him and scared him. Mike shook his head and pushed a few branches out of the way.  
  
"No, that's our guy right there." Said the boy, pulling a balloon full of dung powder and some sticky liquid out of his book bag. The twins looked down at the guy flirting with their older sister, who had recently graduated from Hogwarts.  
  
"Right there. We'll just have to show him what he's getting himself into won't we?" asked Matt with an evil smirk. Mike nodded and then they leaned forward on their branch and threw their stink balloons at their target, hitting him back and the head. Everyone all around was laughing at him.  
  
"Direct hit!" cheered the boys, slapping each other high fives. Alex obviously noticed them because while no one was looking, she whipped out her wand and blasted them out the tree.  
  
"You little brats! What were you thinking!" she screamed at them.  
  
"We were saving you from extreme heart break, Alex." Informed Matthew.  
  
"That's right. If we don't like him, what makes you think dad will?" Mike asked. Alex began to go red with anger.  
  
"I swear you two are going to regret living! I'll be surprised if Hogwarts even writes to accept you demons." She said and walked off angrily. The twins frowned.  
  
"She didn't have to get personal." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was lying on the couch with one arm thrown over his face as he slept tiredly on the couch waiting for Ginny to return home. As he lay there, he felt as if someone was looking at him a bit to intently. "Poke him and see if he'll wake up." Whispered one voice.  
  
"You poke him, its your stupid idea." Whispered another. Harry opened his eye a bit to see his twins, boy and girl, glaring at each other. Lily and James were born a few moths before Kevin was and were pretty much as adventurous as they come. Lily had copper colored hair and bright green eyes while James had the messy jet-black hair and brown hazelnut eyes.  
  
"Dad won't get as mad if you poke him cuz you're a girl1" informed James, crossing his arms, the glasses slipping down the nose on his nine-year-old face. Lily crossed her arms and frowned back at him.  
  
"But it was your bloody idea." She snapped.  
  
"Watch your language Lily." Said Harry, causing them to both jump. The twins grinned.  
  
"Hey dad!" piped James. Harry sat up and pushed the glasses up his nose. "We weren't really gonna do anything BAD." He informed. Harry smiled and pushed a lock of hair out of his daughter's face.  
  
"We're really going to have to work on you're language. I'm sure you're mother would kill me if she heard the way you talked."  
  
"Well if Uncle Ron and that Draco guy can talk like that why can't I?" asked Lily, looking at Harry curiously.  
  
"Because Uncle Ron is a prat at times, and Malfoy isn't family, so you shouldn't listen to him anyway. You probably won't since they gonna switched him to a new unit anyway." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, we just wanted to know if you wanted to play some Quidditch with us. We're gonna go get the twins and Kevin, Jordan, and Jake and the others." Answered James.  
  
"Right then. And what position am I suppose to play may I ask?"  
  
"Referee." Answered the twins. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione looked at Charlie with a stern look and then at her son. John wanted to work with his uncle instead of becoming an auror for the ministry, and of course they had to get permission before moving her son far from home. He may have been a grown man, but she obviously didn't care since he still lived at home any way. "It's a real simple job Hermione. All we're doing is training and taming them." Charlie informed.  
  
"Training and taming dragons? That makes sense." She said, rolling her eyes at him. Charlie looked at John who looked as if he were gong to have a nervous break down.  
  
"C'mon mum! I have to get out of the house! The twins and Jordan are driving me crazy! And so is Alex, always bringing home some guy for the twins to scare off, then having her arguments in front of my room while Chris and I try to plot out."  
  
"John, I honestly don't care." Said Hermione, massaging her temples with her fingertips. "Really Charlie, I honestly don't trust leaving you alone with my son. Mind you, you aren't the best role model." She informed. Charlie laughed, running his hand over the back of his neck.  
  
"So I gave Jordan a bit of bad advice for his first day at Hogwarts, I apologized for that." He informed. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Besides, since he'll be a rookie, I'll have to train him with the dragons around here."  
  
"There are Dragons around here?" asked both John and Hermione. Charlie nodded.  
  
"You'd be surprised at how many dragon eggs people smuggle over here and we end up having to take." Said Charlie thoughtfully. Hermione and John both exchanged looks at this. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The young Weasley grandkids gathered out in the old Quidditch pitch that wasn't visible to muggle eyes, all holding their brooms as Fred, George, Harry, and Ron tried to figure out how to play the game fairly enough with even teams.  
  
Jake Weasley Jackie Weasley Jordan Weasley Mike Weasley Matt Weasley Kevin Weasley Alex Weasley Josh Potter James Potter Lily Potter  
  
Harry looked over the list and shook his head. "How are we suppose to play with ten kids?" he asked. Fred took the list and looked at the kids. It was going to be pretty tough.  
  
"Alright, each team has one keeper, one seeker, two chasers, and a beater." Fred suggested. The kids all nodded and then the men began to set up the teams. Harry and Ron would coach a team and Fred and George coach a team. Of course Harry had got his two younger kids and Ron had got his two younger kids on their team and had Jake as well.  
  
"Just because you have my son doesn't mean you're going to win!" George called. Ron smirked and waved carelessly in his brother's direction.  
  
"We're going to beat them, right dad!" piped Matt. The twins hadn't exactly gotten into the whole height thing yet, so were pretty small up their older siblings and father.  
  
"That's right." Answered Ron, patting his son on the head and then handing him a beaters bat. "You'll play beater. Mike, you can be chaser." He said. Jake was made a Chaser, Lily a keeper, and James a seeker, through Harry's much begging.  
  
"You guys ready!" called Fred and the kids all nodded. "Right, mount your brooms! And GO!" 


	2. chapter 2

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 2  
  
"Hermione, I don't see why we have to go to this. I mean, they're having another ball on Christmas." Ron informed as his wife tried to fix his hair, which was tamed to look a bit messy, but fitted him and his personality. Plus she was treating him like a child.  
  
"We're going because it will be fun." Answered Hermione. She looked up at her husband with shinning eye. It was surprising that even though they were aging, it wasn't really showing as much as it did in others. "Plus we haven't done anything like this since, when, our wedding?" she asked brightly. The room door opened and the twins entered, looking at their parents with sad eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked. They both threw themselves at their parents, hugging them around the waist.  
  
"Please let us stay home!" they announced. Jordan passed by the room in his dress robes and rolled his eyes when he spotted his younger brothers whining. He must have figured being dragged along was better than having Alex babysitting them until their parents got home.  
  
"Listen you two, your brother and sister have friends that are going to be there that they haven't seen in a while and so will we. It'll be great fun." Said Hermione gently. The boys both frowned.  
  
"Can we bring dung bombs?" Hermione frowned at the boys and they sighed, leaving the room. Hermione looked up and frowned at Ron, who looked at her innocently, then smirked.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
"You know what. That," Hermione pointed out the door in which the twins had just exited. "That is all your handy work."  
  
"Yeah, they do look good in their dress robes don't they? But what can I say. We Weasleys were born good looking." Ron asked and Hermione laughed.  
  
"Prat." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow, look at all the old people." Said James as he and Lily stuck close to Harry and Ginny. Josh and Sara were close behind, along with the rest of the Weasley family. Mike and Matt tried to push through, but John had grabbed hold of them as old Amos Diggory came up and greeted them, making sure they were on the list of guest and then showing them to the table.  
  
"Really Amos, where is the wife?" asked Mr. Weasley, who was in a pretty good mood at the point.  
  
"Mingling I suppose. I saw her not too long ago." Said Mr. Diggory and looked around at the kids. "A bigger lot than before I see." Mr. Weasley grinned and nodded.  
  
"Been a few additions to the grandchildren list." He answered and then a girl about Matt and Mike's age went walking by. Matt watched her and was about to follow with a dazed look, but Mike grabbed him by the back of his robes.  
  
"What's going on through that thick skull of yours? That was a girl that just passed." Harry heard the boy hiss in his ear. Harry chuckled and everyone sat around the table. The kids all looked excitedly around and John turned his head, watching an attractive blonde girl walk by.  
  
"I'll be back mum. Something just. kinda caught my eye." He said in a dazed fashion. Ron and Hermione watched as their son walked off.  
  
"She wasn't a veela was she?" Ron asked curiously. Harry shook his head and Fred began laughing.  
  
"Wow Ron, your son was love stuck by a natural blonde that isn't a veela." He announced. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked after her son who was now approaching the girl, blushing deeply.  
  
"Really Ron, he reminds me more and more of you everyday." She said, taking a sip of her wine. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John cleared his throat and went up to the girl. He knew his younger siblings were probably staring at him as if he had gone mad. He had already heard one of the twins say it, most likely Matt since he was worst of the two anyway. It was embarrassing. He cleared his throat and tapped the girl on the shoulder. When she turned to face him, his face felt hot, as he grew red. He heard Jordan in the background groan; he was obviously shaking his head.  
  
"John?"" said the girl, causing him to stare in shock. She grinned and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I knew it was you!" she announced and stepped back to examine him. John stared at her, then it occurred to him.  
  
"Janet. Wow, its actually you." He said and she blushed a little, grinning up at the tall red head. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina leaned across the table a little. "Would you believe me if I told you that was Neville's daughter?" she whispered to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ginny dropped her fork and looked at the girl that her nephew was talking to.  
  
"That's Hannah and Neville's daughter?" she asked, and Angelina nodded. Mrs. Weasley shook her head knowingly.  
  
"I remember seeing that girl when she was younger and she WAS cute. but it seems all the girls want to turn into women now." She said, then looked Alex, who was looking at a boy with great interest. Sara was doing just the same thing.  
  
"Mum, can we go mingle too?" asked Mike, moving around in his chair restlessly. Hermione was about to refuse, but Ron cur her off.  
  
"I don't see why not. There's nothing more fun too do." He said. The twins grinned and hopped out of their chairs and rushing into the crowd.  
  
"Ron, you do realize what you've just done don't you?" asked Hermione with a frown. Harry shook his head knowingly.  
  
"Yeah Ron, that's like letting a mini version of Gred and Forge out." He laughed. Fred grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Well we're one of a kind. Matt and Mike may just be a little worst than we were." Jackie and Jordan exchanged looks with Jake.  
  
"Can we go too?" they asked.  
  
"I don't think we should let you all loose at once." Said Angelina.  
  
"But Kevin's already gone." Informed Jake. "And so are James and Lily." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James looked from under the table and then grabbed the bowl of treats back under with him. Lily and Kevin grinned at him. "Good job. No one saw you, right?" Lily asked and James nodded.  
  
"You think mum and dad have noticed we've vanished yet?" asked the boy curiously. Lily shrugged.  
  
"If so, she's probably looking for us. The kids opened their boxes of chocolate frogs at the same time, and since they weren't paying attention the frogs hopped away.  
  
"I though they were suppose to only have one hop in them!" whispered Kevin as the three nine year olds stuck their heads from under the table. The frogs went hopping off and under some lady who seemed pretty important dress robes.  
  
"My mum is going to go ballistic." Said Kevin and went scrabbling after the frogs. He ran up to the old witch who looked strict enough and tugged on her sleeve. James and Lily ran up to his side.  
  
"Excuse me Miss. but our chocolate frogs just hopped under your dress robes and if our mums find out. they may just ground us for longer than our aunt Hermione has ever grounded Matt and Mike." Said Lily. The witch stared at Lily and James in shock.  
  
"James. Lily." She said. James frowned a bit.  
  
"How do you know who we are?" he asked. "Do you already know our parents?" Before the old witch could answer, there was a scream.  
  
"There's one of our frogs now!" announced Kevin, and before he could get anywhere, Jackie grabbed him and held him tightly under her arm.  
  
"So, who's handy work was the whole chocolate frog idea?" she asked. James and Lily had already run off.  
  
"NOT MINE!" the boy announced and Jackie set him down and grabbed his wrist, dragging him off.  
  
"You know mum is going to ground you for this little disappearing act, right?" she asked, not paying attention t the witch behind her. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt and Mike stood quietly in a corner laughing at the fact someone had actually picked up the pack of chocolate frogs that t hey had charmed, with John's wand, to have more than one hop. Of course, they hadn't found out quite yet that it was their own cousins yet. "Mum is going to kill us if she finds out it was us you know." Said Mike.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose we shouldn't make it too obvious that we did it." As soon as they came out of hiding, John grabbed them both.  
  
"Using other people's wands for your dirty work again I see." The twins began struggling to get away, then spotted James and Lily, John obviously did too since he threw them both under his arms and went running after them. Soon enough he had caught them as well.  
  
"LET US GO!" yelled both sets of twins. John rolled his eyes.  
  
"There has got to be something about twins tat make them so hard to care for." he muttered and turned around. Janet smirked and crossed her arms, looking up at him.  
  
"Big brother duties I see." John blushed and the twins rolled their eyes.  
  
"Why don't you and your girlfriend go somewhere and snog and leave us out of this." Said Matt. John scowled down at his brother and looked back up at Janet.  
  
"I have to get these two back to mum, save me a dance though." He asked. She looked at the four kids he was holding and nodded.  
  
"Looking forward to it." John grinned and watched her watch off. He was about to walk off when another person came up to him.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, hi." The old witch smiled and nodded down at Lily and James.  
  
"These two. they look like students I had years ago." She said in a sort of strained voice. Matt and Mike looked at their cousins.  
  
"Lily and James? No, they've still got two more years."  
  
"Are they yours?" John, Mike, and Matt laughed.  
  
"Nope, that's Uncle harry and Aunt Ginny's kids." Answered Mike brightly. McGonagall looked at the red head twins.  
  
"And you two are?"  
  
"In big trouble. These are my youngest brother, Mike and Matt. You'll see them a bit sooner than you want, professor." John informed. Soon, Ginny and Hermione came up and the twins knew what was about to happen. The good thing was, they struck up a conversation with the old professor about how much Lily and James reminded her of their Uncle Harry's parents. 


	3. chapter 3

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 3  
  
The twins shared a room due to the fact that Hermione figured if they had their own rooms, it would be easier for them to stash all their pranks and mostly because it doubled the cleaning if they were in separate rooms. Since the twins were too hard to yell at together, Ron had to talk to Mike and Hermione had Matt to yell at tonight. She opened the room to the twins' room then dragged Matt up by the arm to his room and let him go, making him sit on his bed. "You sit here until I come back." She ordered, then looked around his room. "And don't touch a thing unless you're changing." She said and he nodded quietly. Ron decided he suddenly wasn't in the mood to discipline, leaving her to do the yelling. She had already finished with Mike before making him sit on the couch and going back up to the twins' room, which was the fourth floor of the house. When she opened the door, the boy was sitting on the edge of his bed with his legs crossed and looking down. He had obviously changed a while ago since it looked as if he hadn't moved for a while. He looked up at her for a second then looked back down at his hands clenched in his lap.  
  
"I'm awful sorry mum."  
  
"Don't give me that Matthew." Hermione snapped. She began pacing around the room. "Honestly, your father and I have dealt with the fact that you two cause more trouble than even your uncles have and you've gotten away with it enough, but you're older now!" she yelled. "Do you think they'll let you get away with this at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I guess-"  
  
"Don't interrupt!" Hermione snapped. The boy looked down and bit his lower lip. "Of course they won't let you get away with it! You can get expelled. Do you want that?" she asked. The boy sat quietly and said nothing. "Matthew, answer me!" she snapped.  
  
"No. but if."  
  
"There aren't any what ifs in this situation Matthew." Snapped Hermione. "They don't accept pranksters and troublemakers because it's a waste of their time."  
  
"But they accepted.."  
  
"Don't speak while I'm talking Matthew. Don't say a word!" The boy went silent and lowered his head. "What possessed you to do that? And then after being caught guilty you decide to lie!" She continued to yell at the silent red head and then turned to him. "What made you think you could lie to me?" she asked. The boy said nothing. "Matthew, answer me!" Hermione yelled in complete annoyance and anger.  
  
"Mum, you're confusing me. Do you want me to talk or not?" the boy asked, looking up at her with tears shinning in his eyes. She sighed and dropped in a chair across from him.  
  
"Come here, love." She said and the boy whipped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and came up to her. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him, causing him to climb into her lap much like when he and Mike were younger.  
  
"I'm sorry mum." He said quietly, his head leaning on her shoulder. She smiled, running her fingers through his red hair. Unlike when Jordan and John were his age, he was smaller and seemed to fit perfectly in his mother's lap. The room door opened and Mike entered.  
  
"Mum." he began, looking at her sadly and holding up his book bag full of the twins usual pranks. She sighed.  
  
"Come here, Michael." She said and he obeyed, climbing into her lap as well. "You two know I love you, right?" she asked. They both nodded silently.  
  
"Alex said that she'd be surprised if we get accepted to Hogwarts and she called us demons." said Mike.  
  
"Do you think we'll be accepted to Hogwarts?" asked Matt; the twins looked up at her with innocence shinning in their brown eyes. Hermione smiled at them.  
  
"Of course boys. They accepted Fred and George and they caused just as much trouble as you two." She said, pushing hair out of Matt's face. "They even allowed Voldemort in and we all knew what he did." She informed.  
  
"We're no way as bad as that." Said Mike. "Are we mum?"  
  
"Of course not." She answered with a bit of a laugh. "You two. honestly, I don't know what I'm going to do with you." They grinned up at her.  
  
"We're one of a kind mum." Informed Mike. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"And what made you two think you could lie to me?" she asked with a strict voice.  
  
"Lying builds character mum." Answered Matt as a matter-of-factly. She smiled and the boys climbed out of her lap and she stood up.  
  
"Well you had better find a new way to build character." She ordered and they nodded. "Now, get to bed, and maybe I'll consider taking you off punishment earlier." She said and their mouths dropped.  
  
"That means no more dung bombs, right?" Asked Mike.  
  
"And TV." Answered Hermione with a small smile. 


	4. chapter 4

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 4  
  
"I have a serious date tonight and I don't need you two ruining it for me." Informed Sara, looking at James and Lily. The twins frowned a bit. Sara was so bossy and they were left with her since their parents had work to do.  
  
"I don't see why Josh can't watch us." Muttered James, crossing his arms and looking up at his sister angrily. She frowned at him.  
  
"He planned his date before me and they went out. I have to watch you two the same day I have a date and since I hate rescheduling.."  
  
"You're having your date here." Lily finished and Sara nodded. She looked around the living room.  
  
"Right, so why don't you two go upstairs and make yourselves scarce." She suggested. They jumped off the couch and began on their way up the stairs just as the doorbell rang. Lily looked over her shoulder as their sister's boyfriend Daniel came in.  
  
"Hey Sara!" he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply.  
  
"Ewwww." The twins gagged. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron yawned and looked over at Harry. "Isn't it about time we start recruiting new aurors? I mean, we don't want to be like old Ford and sticking with this job all our lives do we?" the red head asked. Harry looked up from his paper work, then around at their fellow aurors. Draco was sleeping in a chair in the corner with his arms across his chest and head down. Dean had his head facing the other way; his head propped up on his hand and quill in his hand, which hadn't moved for the fast twenty minutes. As for Seamus, he had an issue of Quidditch Illustrated over his face as he slept.  
  
"We have to get our unit ready for inspection. You know, when Fudge comes and looks at our progress and all that." Said Harry. "Besides, I promised I'd stay away from the house a few hours so Sara can have her date with that bloody boyfriend of hers." Ron shook his head knowingly.  
  
"Really Potter, who knows what she'll be doing with that boy for a few hours." Draco informed. They looked at the blonde who stood up and was now stretching. Ron turned to Harry with a serious look.  
  
"He is right you know." Ron informed. "I've had the twins scare off plenty of guys that tried to get that far with Alex of course." Harry jumped up out of his chair and appartaed home. Draco and Ron exchanged looks.  
  
"How much you want to bet he's too late?" Malfoy asked with a small smirk. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what are your plans with our sister?" asked James. Daniel ran his fingers through his hair as Lily and James sat between him and Sara on the couch. The twins looked up at him expectantly. Sara cleared her throat.  
  
"Would you two mind?" asked the girl. James frowned at her,  
  
"Why? Do you have something you want to do alone?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." She answered, becoming annoyed. The twins began going up to their room before they stopped on the stairs. Daniel was fidgeting with something in his pocket.  
  
"Sara, I really wanted to do this at a romantic restaurant and all."  
  
"He wanted to make out in a restaurant?" whispered James in confusion. Lily rolled her eyes and muttered moron under his breath. The boy suddenly got down on one knee.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Sara and he pulled out a ring.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Sara began screaming excitedly and jumped up and down, hugging him.  
  
"Of course I will!"  
  
"NO YOU WON'T!" The twins glared up at their older sister.  
  
"Dad won't let you."  
  
"Dad won't let you what?" the kids all looked and Sara ran up to her dad, hugging him excitedly.  
  
"Daddy, I'm getting married!" she announced excitedly. The twins stood silently and watched as their father fainted.  
  
"You killed him!" announced Lily.  
  
"Mum is going to get you." Said James, like his sister was their age and she had jus been caught sealing from the cookie jar 


	5. chapter 5

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 5  
  
The family was suppose to be going to the beach together so they were going to gather out the Burrow to do carpool. Of course, Sara still wasn't talking to Harry for the night before. Ginny looked at her husband with a serious expression. "Really Harry, you should be more excited about her getting married."  
  
"Really Gin' who side are you on?" Harry asked a bit annoyed. She rolled her eyes and went to help her mother with the baskets of food. Hermione looked up at Sara with a small smile.  
  
"You know, you really can't blame Harry. He is your father. My dad was like with Ron." Said Hermione. Sara looked up at her aunt.  
  
"Yeah, but dad fainted." Said the girl. "And it was bad enough that I had the twins around when he proposed." She muttered and frowned. "Why do we really need all this food." She muttered.  
  
"Because it's a known fact that Weasley men eat a lot." Answered Mrs. Weasley as Jordan passed through the kitchen and grabbed himself two sandwiches.  
  
"So, have you and this Daniel boy planned out your wedding and stuff? You know, like kids and housing." asked Angelina and Alex snorted, causing the women to all look at her.  
  
"Sorry." Muttered the girl and smiled a bit at her mother.  
  
"Well not yet." Sara finally muttered. "It's not like he doesn't have a job to support us though." Angelina and the other exchanged looks and Sara looked up at them all. "I'm a hopeless case, huh?" Ron entered the kitchen at that moment and began looking through one of the baskets of food.  
  
"Ooooo, treacle tarts!" he said brightly, and Hermione slapped his hands.  
  
"That's for the beach you prat." She said with a small smile. Ginny leaned toward her daughter.  
  
"That's what you have to look forward to when you marry."  
  
"Hello all!" greeted Penelope, entering the kitchen. The women all greeted her and didn't notice the little boy slip out from behind her.  
  
"Hey, who's this becoming a cookie snatcher?" Asked Alicia. The women all looked to see Percy and Penelope's second born, and son, Dennis with his hand in the basket with the cookies.  
  
"It's only one." Informed the eight-year-old innocently, but he was sent out the kitchen empty-handed anyway.  
  
"We didn't see you at the Ball, Penny. Didn't you and Percy go?" Ginny asked.  
  
"We went, but we had to leave early because Jennifer got sick." Answered Penelope. "But I heard there were live chocolate frogs." She answered with a small grin.  
  
"Thank my boys for that." Laughed Hermione. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they got to the beach, the kids had jumped out of the cars before the adults could even turn them off. The twins went running past muggles at top speed, pushing through their legs and running through volleyball games. "Hey you two slow down!" called Ron.  
  
"They don't even have sun block on Ron." Said Hermione and sent her husband after them. Alex looked at her mother.  
  
"Mum, they are NOT my brothers." She said. Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes you can go." She answered. "But don't you go disowning all your family!" she called after her daughter who had ran off toward her friend Cherise, who she had just spotted. Ginny smirked.  
  
"Those were the days, eh?" she asked as the others looked for a spot on the beach. Hermione nodded in agreement. 


	6. chapter 6

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 6  
  
Ron was lying on the sand with his eyes closed; his young nieces and nephews buried him in sand and laughing together. The women were meanwhile were lying down and talking. Harry yawned and looked up as his daughter walked by with Daniel. "I really hate that kid." He muttered. Ron opened an eye and tried to lift his body to look at the couple.  
  
"Really Harry, I think you're worst than I am." He said.  
  
"Lie down, Uncle Ron! You're gonna ruin our castle!" announced Lily. Ron smiled at her and lay down. Jackie, Jordan and Jake were spotted not too far away talking and looking as though they were building a sand fort.  
  
"Just leave it Harry.. As long as they haven't done the deed, everything is fine. Besides, they ARE getting married." Ron informed. Suddenly John came up with someone over his shoulder wrapped in a towel.  
  
"Dad, how could you let your only daughter come out the house with nothing on?" he asked, sitting a scowling Alex on the ground. Ron looked at the two of them.  
  
"Alex, let me see your swim suit." He said in annoyance. She obeyed and showed her father her skimpy bikini. "Bloody hell, not even a twelve year old could fit that! Go put something on!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Watch your language Uncle Ron." Said Jennifer as the kids continued their sandcastle.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is. Mum bought it with me and she thought it fit fine." Both Ron and John gave her identical looks that showed they didn't believe her. "There's nothing wrong with it!" Jordan looked up at his older sister.  
  
"You're joking, right?" he asked, earning a glare from her.  
  
"He's a prat anyway. C'mon daddy!" Alex whined. "Mum AND grandma approved it!" John let out a cough that sounded a bit like bullshit.  
  
"Man Alex, this isn't a nudie beach." Informed Matt, who came up with Mike.  
  
"Shut up you little. Patrick." Alex said in shock and looked up at the tall handsome male she remembered spending so much time with in Hogwarts. He grinned.  
  
"You look Great Al." He said brightly, blushing a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, we found him over there arguing with some girl who must have been his sister since she was annoying like you." Said Mike. Alex obviously chose to ignore her little brother and looked up at Patrick, twirling a piece of hair around here finger and looking him over shyly.  
  
"So. who told you to go off and turn into a bigger stud than you were when we graduated?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. The boy went red and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well who told you to turn into a babe? I never thought I'd see the day you'd wear something like this." He informed. Alex grinned.  
  
"Yeah, well I've changed a bit." She said, and the two of them walked off, talking and not looking back or saying good bye.  
  
"I think Alex fancies him." Kevin informed, turning to his cousins.  
  
"That's disgusting. He's her best friend, isn't he?" asked James.  
  
"But he blushed a lot when he was looking at her, so he has to fancy her." Said Lily thoughtfully.  
  
"And lots of best friends get married." Added Jennifer. "My mum and dad did." The kids obviously had forgotten they were talking about their cousin with their uncle right in between them since James blurted out what Ron didn't want to hear.  
  
"Bet you they'll be shagging in two weeks." He informed and Ron sat up. "HEY!"  
  
"I really don't know what is going on now a days, but you kids know a bit too much for nine year olds." He said and walked off. Lily scowled and looked at the spot where Ron had been lying at one point.  
  
"See James, that's the second time you said something stupid that involved a great project being ruined." She said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wouldn't it be cool if we had our wands and could use magic outside Hogwarts." Said Matt as the twins watched the surfers. Mike nodded absentmindedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'd use my wand to knock those guys right off their boards." Laughed the red head. Matt nodded in agreement. The twins both laughed at the thought.  
  
"Wish mum wouldn't have taken our prank supply away." Sighed Matt, looking at a crab crawling across the ground. "She got my whole stash and had dad check after her."  
  
"Yep, wiped me out too." Said Mike and then smiled a bit. "Did you ever wonder how it would be without mum around?"  
  
"We got a dose of that last year, remember." Said Matt. "We need mum. Shame we'll be turning eleven soon and be on our way to Hogwarts."  
  
"How come?" asked Mike in confusion.  
  
"Well without us, who's gonna take care of mum? I mean, after Jordan went off, it was our job when dad went on the missions." Matt explained. "Plus, with Alex and John having their whole love lives, they won't give mum all her needed attention. and who knows what could happen if she and dad spend too much time together."  
  
"Yeah, they might want to have another kid." They both shuddered and looked back at where their family, or at least the older members, were relaxing and talking.  
  
"She won't have any more kids." Said Matt.  
  
"That's right. She has enough fun treating us like her babies." Mike agreed. 


	7. chapter 7

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 7  
  
Harry yawned tiredly and rolled over on his side. Of course, not exactly expecting to see two pairs of eyes staring back at him, he jumped half a foot in the air and practically had a heart attack. "Relax daddy. It's just us." Came Lily's voice. Harry put on his glasses and looked at his clock, which read 8 am.  
  
"What are you two doing up so early on a Saturday for?" he asked tiredly. James and Lily climbed into the bed with him and made room for them.  
  
"Mum had to go get us some stuffs cuz were sick." Answered James and whipped his nose with the sleeve of his nigh shirt. Harry groaned and dropped back into his pillow.  
  
"And how did you two get sick?" The twins shrugged. "So you just woke up sick?"  
  
"Didn't you hear James? He was throwing up a WHOLE lot!" announced Lily and threw her arms in the air to show how much a whole lot was. "Then I got sick." Harry groaned and dropped back into his pillow. Today obviously wasn't going to be his day. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron looked up from his work, having noticed a flash of red hair out the corner of his eye. He assumed it was the twins getting ready to make an attempt to scare him. Ron yawned and leaned back a bit. "I honestly hope no one is gonna try and scare me into a heart attack." He said. Mike's face popped up from under the desk, actually surprising Ron on how fast the boy managed to get there. The boy scowled at him with a stubborn look.  
  
"You cheated. You knew we were there all along." He informed. Ron grinned innocently at his son.  
  
"Let's just call it a sixth sense, son." He said, getting up. Mike smiled a bit.  
  
"Is that a fact dad?" he asked. Ron raised an eyebrow at his son in confusion.  
  
"What?" he asked. "Well of course it's a sixth sense. I do have five kids after all."  
  
"Then it's obviously wearing off in your old age." Came Matt's voice, and jumped on his dad's back, grabbing him into a headlock and then having Mike help wrestle him onto the ground. Hermione came walking in with a snack for Ron when she spotted them.  
  
"Really Ron, I thought you were too busy for fun." She said, sitting the snacks on the desk and pulling Matt off her husband's back. The twins grinned up at their mother as Ron sat rubbing his neck.  
  
"Yeah, well there's never too little time for a little fun with your kids, eh?" he asked with a grin. Hermione smiled a bit and nodded.  
  
"I suppose. But you know Fudge is expecting those reports soon. And with the new Aurors that'll be coming in, the ministry will be pretty busy." The twins sat down and watched their parents talk.  
  
"We're gonna be Aurors too dad." Said Mike. Ron looked over his shoulder at the boys and smiled.  
  
"I believe it." He answered. "All you gotta do is do good in DADA this year and you'll be ready." He said and left the room with Hermione.  
  
"We would also be good Aurors if we face off with a lot of dark arts like dad did when he was in school." Said Matt, standing up. Mike looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Are you suggesting we go looking for trouble?" asked his twin. Matt shook his head.  
  
"No, we don't LOOK for trouble. it'll just kinda find us." He answered, crossing his arms and nodding knowingly. "No then, all we need is a third member." 


	8. chapter 8

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 8  
  
Matt and Mike ran to the park and walked over the bridge that had been built over a small creek, which lead over into the woods. There was a boy with dark hair sitting at the base of a tree. He was around their age, but didn't look like he enjoyed being around people. "Oy, Tommy boy!" called Mike as the red heads ran up to him. The boy looked up and narrowed his blue eyes at them.  
  
"The name is Tom. Got it." He snapped. The boys scowled at him and Matt crossed his arms.  
  
"What ever you sat Tom. At least you've gotten over your whole 'call me Rid' stage." He said. Tom scowled up at him.  
  
"What did you want?" the boy asked in irritation.  
  
"We're working to become Aurors in seven years and we need a third person to join us. you wanna?" asked Mike. The boy raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"To fight against dark magic? No thanks, Weasley." He answered. "I support it." The twins rolled their eyes.  
  
"Get over it, Tommy. You're not a dark wizard." Said Matt in annoyance.  
  
"And besides, we've known you longer than anyone. Probably you're only friends" said Mike. "You should come over and stop hanging out in the woods."  
  
"You're not my only friends." Said Tom in annoyance, glaring at the two red heads. The boys exchanged looks.  
  
"We don't count Malfoy, Ames, or Jinkins." Informed Matt. "They're death eaters in the making." Tom stood up and pushed past them.  
  
"I've to go. Tell me when you get over your denial." He said, walking off. The twins frowned after him.  
  
"He's such an idiot. No doubt he'll end up in Gryffindor with us." Said Mike. "We are his only REAL friends." He said with Matt's agreement. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jackie, Jake, and Jordan were sitting in Jake's room going over their summer homework. Jackie looked out the window and sighed. "Remember the days when summer was for fun and not homework?" she said and the boys nodded. Jordan got on hi knees and opened the window to let fresh air in.  
  
"Well be back in school soon enough.. Back to pranks city." He said brightly. Jackie closed her potions book and leaned out the window a bit.  
  
"So, are you guys gonna try out for the Quidditch team?" she asked. The boys both nodded excitedly.  
  
"Dad has been training me all summer." Said Jordan confidently. The his smile faded a bit. "But I think his old age is starting to get to him. The twins are probably wearing him down." Jake shook his head.  
  
"You're dad is doing pretty good for a guy with five kids and bratty Alex." He said. Jackie frowned at this.  
  
"Why do you call her bratty? She wouldn't keep threatening you guys if you didn't keep scaring her boyfriends off." She said.  
  
"You'd know, wouldn't you, Jackie?" asked Jake, looking at his cousin with a smirk. "We've chased of plenty of those pervs that have tried to hook up with you, haven't we Jordan." Jake grinned brightly at the grin of Jackie's face. Jordan already knew what this meant and backed up a bit. It wasn't long before the fireworks would begin. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny grinned as she set a tray with three bowls of soup on the bedside dresser and tucked her husband and the twins in tightly. "Really Harry, you shouldn't blame the twins for your sickness. You woke up with the flu." She said. Harry scowled and looked at his kids who were sitting on either side of him looking as innocent as possible.  
  
"Yeah daddy. You shouldn't have went to work." Said Lily.  
  
"No poor Uncle Ron is gonna get it since he practically had to carry you back home to mum." Said James. Harry scowled even more. Ginny smiled at her husband and placed a hot water bottle on his head.  
  
"You know, I feel sorry for Hermione if you did pass your little virus to Ron." She said. Harry looked at her in confusion. "Fact is, if he gets sick, poor Hermione will have to deal with four kids whining for her attention." It took Harry a while to get it, but then he laughed.  
  
"I don't think Ron would appreciate you calling him a child." He said. 


	9. chapter 9

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 9  
  
Of course, every one of the men and children managed to get sick around the same, which wasn't too good for the Ministry not having their top aurors, or the women, who had to care for them all. John sat on the couch wrapped in his comforter as Hermione passed out the bowls of soup. Alex was sitting in the love seat talking to their mother in her sweetest voice. John rolled her eyes.  
  
"MUM!" called a voice groggily. They all turned and Jordan was coming down the stairs. His hair was all over the place and he was pale. He and the twins seemed to take to the flu worst than anyone else in the house, though the twins may just have it even worst since once they had even got a cold and ear infection.  
  
"Jordan, what are you doing out of bed. Haven't you thrown up enough?" asked Hermione, going over to him and placing her hand on his forehead. "And you're burning up! Get back in the bed before you kill yourself." Jordan began to pout as he made his way back up the stairs.  
  
"You two don't move, understand. I've got to go and check on your father. He's been trying to sneak out the house all day." When she left, Alex let out a sigh.  
  
"Jordan would sure make a great actor when he gets older." She muttered. John frowned at his sister.  
  
"Don't be jealous because he's getting more attention than you." He said. Alex snorted.  
  
"I am not jealous of that little munchkin." She muttered. "Besides, he is my little brother. What would I have to be jealous of?"  
  
"Hello there." The two siblings looked up and Fudge was standing there with another man. "Would you please tell me where your father is." He said. Alex frowned.  
  
"He's sick, but we could get our mum." She said. Fudge nodded in agreement. Alex got up and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. As she made her way up the stairs, the twins were coming down.  
  
"John, where's mum at?" asked Matt. John looked at his brothers, both wearing Chudley Cannons shirts and orange sweat pants.  
  
"Where's mum at cuz we just puked all over our beds." John cringed and nodded at the stairs.  
  
"She's upstairs checking on dad." The twins scowled and turned to Fudge and the man next to him.  
  
"Who are you?" they asked groggily.  
  
"I'm your dad's boss. and I see you two like the Chudley Cannons." Said Fudge. The twins frowned a bit at the two old men.  
  
"Yeah. but we can't go to the game next month cuz dad couldn't get tickets." Said mike.  
  
"And besides, we usually go on these things as a family." Said Matt.  
  
"Well today is your lucky day then isn't it?" asked the man at Fudge's side. Suddenly Hermione came down stairs.  
  
"Matthew and Michael Weasley!" she snapped. The twins both looked at her innocently. "You two have it worst than everyone else in this house, now why aren't you in bed?"  
  
"Cuz we puked all over our beds." Answered the twins. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at the two old wizards.  
  
"Oh, hi. is there something you'd like?" she asked.  
  
"We're here to see your husband." Said Fudge. Hermione raised an eyebrow at the old man.  
  
"Well he's sick. can I take a message for him?"  
  
"Well you see, I'm in charge of the Chudley cannons." said the old man next to him. The twins instantly began pulling on the old wizard's robes and talking quickly. Hermione grabbed hold of them. "Right then, and Fudge has told me all about the Weasley family and how respectable they are, so I was hoping, since I've gotten all the others to agree, if you would come and support our team at the Quidditch world cup next month."  
  
"Wait a minute. is this for free?" Hermione asked. The wizard nodded and the twins began jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
"Why'd you choose us though?" asked John. The twins rounded on him quickly.  
  
"Who cares! We get to meet the Chudley Cannons up close and personal." Informed Matt. The twins instantly began talking to the old man when Ron came down the stairs. He yawned and grabbed his cloak.  
  
"'Mione, I'll be back. I need some."  
  
"Ronald Weasley." He turned and faced her, but noticed Fudge behind her.  
  
"Oh, hey. Is there something wrong?" he asked. Fudge smiled a bit. Ron wasn't nearly as sick as all the kids were, but his hair was all over the place.  
  
"Mr. Weasley." began the old wizard. He hadn't gotten much words out of his mouth since he arrived. This time the interruption was Jordan.  
  
"Mum, I threw up again." he informed. Ron sighed and looked at Fudge and the old wizard.  
  
"Why don't you kids all go upstairs so we can get this little meeting done and over with." They all obeyed and Ron let out a sigh. "Sorry, Harry kind of passed down the flu I suppose." He laughed. The old wizards shrugged.  
  
"My name is Apollyon Mansters, I'm in charge of the."  
  
"Chudley Cannons?" said Ron. The wizard grinned.  
  
"A regular fan I see." He laughed and Ron smiled a bit. "Well as you may know, the Cannons will be going up against the Wasps in the next big match and it's important we get real fans there. to support the players since they have lost confidence after the last match." Ron nodded in understanding.  
  
"I remember your father said you were a huge fan as a child, so with the connections I got all of your family will be going to see the match next month." Said Fudge. Ron raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"All of us? The twins family, mum and dad, Percy's family, mine, and Harry's?" asked the red head and Mansters nodded. "So, what's the catch?" he asked.  
  
"No catch, Mr. Weasley. Plus, I noticed your kids seemed to like the Cannons. Just think of it as a before school celebration." He answered. Ron shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Sounds a bit strange since there are rumors of the dark lord's second in command taking control." He said.  
  
"Well you're an auror and so is Mr. Potter. I doubt any one will try something with all of you there."  
  
"That's what you thought when that house elf was caught with the wand that conjured the dark mark those years back." Said Hermione. Ron looked over her shoulder at his wife who had a serious look on her face.  
  
"Trust me Mrs. Weasley. There will be more protection around." Said fudge. "I'm sure its pretty important since three of your children are under aged and wouldn't be able to protect themselves from any thing."  
  
"I think it sounds like fun." Said Ron.  
  
"Then you'll come?" asked Mansters hopefully. "You'll get to meet them up close and personal." Ron's eyes lit up and he turned to his wife.  
  
"Up close and personal, Hermione!" he announced. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"I suppose it wouldn't hurt." She said and he grinned.  
  
"Sure. We'll be there." Said Ron and Mansters grinned happily, handing Ron seven tickets.  
  
"Can't wait to see you there." 


	10. chapter 10

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 10  
  
Harry took in a deep breath and smiled happily once he entered the office. Ron was sitting in his desk working and so were Dean and Seamus. "Nice to be healthy again, eh?" he asked and Ron shot him a grin and agreed. They had been sick for just a few days and it had cleared up just in time for them to get ready and recruit new aurors. Ginny entered the room with some paper work in her hands.  
  
"Where's Hermione at?" asked Seamus. "She was suppose to explain the new system to us." Said Seamus as she placed the paper work on his desk. Ginny sighed and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face.  
  
"The twins are still sick so she'll be a bit late until Alex gets back home from her part time job." Answered Ginny. Ron let out a sigh and Harry looked over at his best friend. The twins had been sick the longest and Ron and Hermione had to send Jordan to stay with George and Alicia until they got better. Alex and John volunteered to stay home to help take care of them.  
  
"So, who are we recruiting this year?" Harry asked to break the silence. Ginny looked at the list in her hands and smiled a bit.  
  
"Jessica Thomas, Chris Finnigan, Joshua Potter, Patrick Ward, TJ Wood, and Jonathan Weasley." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione sat silently looking at the twins lying asleep in her bed. She brushed a few strands of red hair out of Mike's sweaty face. They were breathing heavily and both their faces were pink. She smiled a bit and placed a cold wash cloth on both their foreheads before getting up and leaving the room. She stood at the sink working on her tea and didn't hear the person entering the kitchen. "Mum." she jumped and dropped her glass. John used his wand to clean it up.  
  
"What are you doing home so early? I thought you and Chris were going to practice for a Quidditch match." She said. The red head shrugged and smiled a bit down at her. He had grown up to be pretty tall, much like his father, so he towered over his mother much like Ron did.  
  
"Something's were more important I suppose." He said and looked up. "How are they doing anyway?" he asked. Hermione smiled sadly.  
  
"A bit better than three days ago. I'm starting to worry." She answered.  
  
"C'mon mum. They're Weasleys. Real troopers." John informed, trying to cheer her up. She looked up at him before bursting into tears. He stared in shock. It wasn't often he would see his mother cry and it kind of scared him.  
  
"My babies are sick and nothing is helping!" she announced. "No muggle or wizarding method is helping and I don't know what to do." The kitchen door opened and Alex stepped in, dropping her bag on the ground with a sigh. Then when she spotted her crying mother, she ran over to her.  
  
"Mum. what's wrong? Are the twins ok?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." She answered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ron looked up from his paper work at a picture sitting on his desk of all his kids. Harry had gotten all of them into doing it, saying that it reminds you not to kill yourself on one of those stressful days, so the basically all had pictures of their wives and kids on their desks. In the picture John was holding the twins in headlocks with Jordan on his back making stupid faces. Alex had an arm around his neck while Hermione leaned against him. They were all grinning like mad, the twins waving. Harry placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, mate. I'm sure those two will pull out of it soon enough. It even took Lily and James a few days." Said harry. Ron forced a smile, though it was a sad one.  
  
"Thanks mate." He said, then grinned. "I can't believe we're about to train our boys to be aurors." He said and Harry laughed, nodding in agreement. Harry let out a laugh.  
  
"Neither can I. As soon as he graduated, Josh said he was going to be a Quidditch player." Said Harry. "And if I remember correctly, Hermione was ranting not too long ago about John wanting to work with dragons along side Charlie." He asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Ron shrugged.  
  
"He told us when he was younger he was getting an adventurous job. I guess he notice becoming an auror will be more work." said Ron. Then he grinned. "When his mother sees that list she's going to have a told break down." Harry laughed and looked at Ron.  
  
"She still seems to be trying to take in the fact her kids are growing up quick, eh?" he asked and Ron nodded.  
  
"Thing is, when John turned twenty, she cried for hours. Then Alex graduated Hogwarts, that's a story all its own." Harry grinned. "And now that the twins are about to start." he shook his head.  
  
"Isn't their birthday right before they start?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep, August 31st." answered Ron. "But hey, its nothing like how you took to the fact your daughter is getting married." Harry scowled.  
  
"I told you I don't like that boy."  
  
"Wasn't he a Ravenclaw" asked Ron and Harry shrugged.  
  
"I honestly don't care. I don't like him." He answered. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to his paper work. "I wonder what he does for a living anyway." Ron looked up at his friend.  
  
"You know, you're right. Sara's never talked much about that has she?" Harry scowled even more, and was about to say something, but was interrupted when Dean came in.  
  
"Major case, you guys! There's been a break in at Gringotts and there was Death eaters and dark magic involved." He informed and they all got up, grabbing their cloaks and following Dean out. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex smiled as her younger brother old her about their strange dreams. Their temperatures had went down, but not enough, and they were still pretty sick. Matt sighed and looked up at his sister. "You know Alex, you don't have to stay here and watch our every move." He informed. Alex raised an eyebrow at her younger brother.  
  
"And why shouldn't I? You two are my younger brothers after all."  
  
"Because we aren't little kids." Answered Mike. "And besides, what's up with everyone?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Alex with a sigh.  
  
"We saw mum crying downstairs earlier." Answered Matt. "We may be young, but we aren't dumb."  
  
"She thinks we're gonna die, but she doesn't have to worry about that." Alex looked at them in confusion.  
  
"What are you two on about?" she asked weakly.  
  
"We aren't afraid of dying Alex." Said Mike, looking at his sister with a serious expression. "Dad told us once that death wasn't anything to be afraid of, and we believe him." Said the Weasley boy. Alex bit down on her lower lip to keep her from crying or yelling at the two boys.  
  
"Dad only told you that because you were young and he thought he was going to die on one of those missions he went on." She informed and looked them over before making them lie down. "Mum says you two need all the rest you can get. so get to sleep, ok." She watched them, and it wasn't long before they fell asleep. They had actually fallen asleep faster than she had ever seen. When she left the room, John was coming up.  
  
"Hey, Al." he said, and she stopped him. "What's up?"  
  
"John. the twins are so sick they think they're going to die." She informed, the tears finally coming. He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What makes you think that?" she looked up at her brother with a serious expression.  
  
"They just told me. They said they aren't afraid of death and all this other bull." John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"You know how those two can be. They pay too close attention to everything around them. They'll be fine." He assured and she nodded. 


	11. chapter 11

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 11  
  
Harry poked around the vault and turned to the goblins that were watching them carefully. Ron was arguing silently with one of them. "So, can you tell us what was stolen?" he asked. The goblin looked up at him with a serious expression. Harry knew how they were, so he really didn't expect much.  
  
"They stole nothing. Obviously what ever they were looking for was already gone." Answered the goblin. Harry turned to his red head best friend who chose to insult one of the goblins harshly.  
  
"Oy, Ron! We don't have time for that. Who's vault is this?" he asked. Ron scowled and crossed his arms.  
  
"I wish I knew." He answered and went up to Harry. "These little bastards are as stubborn as they come." He whispered. Harry looked around a bit, hoping none of them had heard.  
  
"Well I doubt they're going to tell us any more information than they already have." Said Dean.  
  
"Hey, where's Malfoy?" asked Seamus suddenly. The men began looking around. Ron sighed.  
  
"Leave it to him to disappear at the wrong time." He said. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Matt leaned out his window in curiosity. Mike looked up from his magazine and joined him, making room. He looked up at the sky as it rained and sighed. "What are you looking for?" he asked. Matt just shrugged and propped his chin on his hand, staring out into the distance.  
  
"I saw Alex talking to someone and they went walking and John won't be home for a while. We're basically home alone."  
  
"So. Its not lie anything is going to happen to us." Said Mike.  
  
"Everyone around here is at work." Said Matt and then pointed ahead. "And they all usual get home around the same time. before the sunsets, right?" Mike looked in the direction his brother was pointing.  
  
"Matt, the sun doesn't set in that direction." He informed. Matt sat quietly for a second.  
  
"Alex!" he called, but there was no answer. Both the boys quickly jumped out the bed and grabbed their cloaks and shoes.  
  
"Where are we going to go?" asked Mike as they ran down the stairs. "Mum is going to have heart attack if she doesn't find us."  
  
"Believe me, she'll be happy to know we just escaped the death eaters." Said Matt. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Janet was closing up when the door opened. She looked up and two red heads came in. She instantly recognized them as John's younger brothers. "Matthew! Michael!" she announced and ran over to them. "You're soaking wet." She said.  
  
"There were death eaters coming and we couldn't find Alex." Said Mike with chattering teeth. Janet sighed and picked them both up. She had gotten use to carrying heavy things by now, and carried the boys up to her room.  
  
"Your sister is probably looking all over for you." Said Janet. Matt sat shivering like mad as she worked on getting Mike dry. Then she made them both sit on her bed as she looked for them so dry clothes. The room door opened and her brother Tim stepped in.  
  
"What happened to you two?" he asked once he saw the twins.  
  
"Don't ask questions, Tim. Just go get mum and tell her to owl the Weasleys." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione shoved through the crowd of people that were gathering in the street where she lived. Many houses looked as if they had been attacked. "What's going on?" she asked. The old witch that lived across from her was the first to speak up.  
  
"Death eaters attacked." She informed. "They were looking for someone and stopped once they got through with your house. They all were gone by time the aurors got here." She said. Hermione shoved through the crowd and found Alex sitting on the couch in tears.  
  
"Alex..." The redhead girl looked up and jumped up, hugging her mother tightly. "Where are the twins?"  
  
"I don't know. When I tried to find them, they were missing. there wasn't even a note."  
  
"Alex!" called a voice and Hermione looked up. Patrick had entered the house and took a step back when he saw Hermione. "Mrs. Weasley."  
  
"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Hermione looked and saw Ron shoving through the reporters and other aurors that were around. He obviously hadn't noticed his wife and daughter. He grabbed one auror by the front of his robes.  
  
"Why the hell wasn't I informed that death eaters were attacking around here?" he asked.  
  
"Ron. relax." Harry tried, but the redhead ignored him. He tightened his grip until Hermione spoke up.  
  
"Ron. let him go." He instantly dropped the boy and turned to his wife and daughter.  
  
"'Mione. where are the twins?" At that moment, Alex began to cry even harder than before and Ron looked as if he was going to faint himself. The crowd began to split suddenly.  
  
"Special delivery for Mr. Ronald Weasley. Hermione recognized that voice as Fred Weasley's. Ron's older twin brothers pushed through the crowd, both holding someone in their arms.  
  
"We got an owl from the Longbottoms that concern you two." Said George and pulled back the cloak on the person he was holding.  
  
"Matthew!" announced Alex, shoving past everyone and grabbing her little brother out of her uncle's arms. Fred pulled back the cloak in his arms and Mike was sleeping in his arms. Hermione grabbed him, causing the boy to wake up.  
  
"Hey mum. you won't believe it but." Hermione placed a finger on his lips to silence him.  
  
"It's alright, love. I'm not upset." She said. She pushed his damp hair out of his face and smiled a bit. Then she sat down and pulled Matt into her arms as the aurors took control of the rest of the situation.  
  
"We'll deal with the reporters." Said Fred. Ron took a deep breath and smiled gratefully at his older brothers.  
  
"Thanks you two." He said. They grinned and George ruffled his hair.  
  
"We're your older brothers, Ronnikins. Its our duty to be there for you." 


	12. chapter 12

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 12  
  
You would think being as old as he was, Albus Dumbledore would be more aware of what was going on in the wizarding world. McGonagall grabbed her cloak and secured it before turning to the old wizard. "There's a lot going on, Albus. Haven't you been paying attention to the Daily Prophet?" she asked as she reached for the Floo Powder.  
  
"I'm aware, Minerva. But the aurors seem to have everything under control. Now what's say we pay Mr. Weasley a visit. I'm sure after last weeks little incident they would like to say some smiling faces." Said Dumbledore. When they had arrived in the house, the first thing heard was a scream. Obviously the Weasley twins were no longer sick. Minerva looked at Dumbledore, who chuckled.  
  
"Bloody hell!" McGonagall's eyes went wide and they stood silently close to the fireplace. She could smell the breakfast being cooked, and she was just aware that it was pretty early.  
  
"Oooo John, wait until we tell mum about your choice of words!" announced a child's voice and three red heads came hopping down the stairs, one, older than the two twins behind him, ran ahead and into the kitchen. Soon a girl came storming down the stairs in her bathrobe and her hair-soaking wet. None of tem seemed to have paid attention to the two old wizards in their living room.  
  
"Ah, so this is what it's like to have a family." Said Dumbledore and chuckled. Soon Hermione came marching out the kitchen with her twin boys close behind, grinning.  
  
"John, watch you language around the twins!" she yelled up the stairs. Jordan ran ahead of her up the stairs just as she heard John mutter something about Alex screaming. "And I don't care what excuse you have." She added. When she turned around, she noticed her old professors. "Oh. I didn't see you there."  
  
"Good morning to you, Hermione." Said Dumbledore. He nudged McGonagall.  
  
"Oh yes, its great to see your family is doing just fine." She said. She noticed the twins inspecting them.  
  
"Who are they mum?" asked one of them.  
  
"Yeah, you can't be too careful after all." Added the second one. "Especially after last week." Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded at each boy as she addressed them.  
  
"These two charming boys are Matthew and Michael. Boys, that's your future Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall. And this will be you head master, Professor Dumbledore." She informed.  
  
"Nice to meet you boys." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"That's what you say now." Muttered Alex, who was heading upstairs. She seemed pretty annoyed at the moment. McGonagall noticed the twins exchange grins, and they followed their sister upstairs.  
  
"What's the matter, Alex? Didn't you like the gift we left in the shower?" called Mike. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Boys, leave you sister alone and go wake up your dad!" she called.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" they answered. She turned to them and grinned. Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"That's a double dose of Ron Weasley right there." He said and Hermione grinned.  
  
"So you think so too?" she laughed. She led them into the kitchen. "I'm working on breakfast if you want some." She offered. "We always have more than we need since John and Ron eat more than the average male." Dumbledore accepted for both him and McGonagall, who had actually didn't want to be a burden.  
  
"So how old are the twins exactly?" asked McGonagall.  
  
"Ten, they'll be turning eleven in two months." Answered Hermione as the family began to enter the kitchen. McGonagall looked at the twins who weren't too tall. But that wasn't the issue. The issue was that SHE would have to deal with them soon. Jordan entered and stopped when he saw them.  
  
"Mum. I didn't know we were going to have guest." he said nervously. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the boy.  
  
"Don't worry, Jordan. You aren't in any kind of trouble.." She stopped and smiled a bit. "Unless there is something you're hiding from me." He quickly shook his head and sat down, muttering a quick greeting. Alex entered the kitchen, soon followed by a very groggy John. They stopped as well at the sight of McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
"Mum, were we suppose to get dressed or what?" John asked as he stood in a T-shirt and sweat pants.  
  
"Just sit down." Said Hermione and they obeyed.  
  
"Its nice to see you're all in good health again." Said Dumbledore. They all thanked him. "So, where's your father?"  
  
"He should be coming now." Answered Alex, looking towards the kitchen entrance. "He has to work today." She added. There was a sudden crashing noise and Ron could be heard swearing a string of curse words. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the twins, who were snickering.  
  
"Why did you guys wake me up so late!?" Ron yelled and he came stumbling into the kitchen. He was trying to get the belt on his pants and Hermione came up, putting a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
"Hush up and eat." She said. "And when you're done ranting, say good morning to our guest." Ron glared at his wife before spotting their guest.  
  
"Dumbledore. McGonagall. Hi." He said. Dumbledore smiled and gave a small wave. "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
"Let's just say we have some helpful information on the Gringotts break in." 


	13. chapter 13

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 13  
  
"Draco has been missing for a week now and hasn't left any information for us to know where he'll be, plus our list of new arrivals has doubled. Where the hell is he!" asked Harry in irritation. The young adults that were coming to be aurors sat silently on the grass and watched as their trainers talked. Harry looked over his shoulder at them and they all looked at him quietly. "Ron, what are we suppose to do?" he hissed.  
  
"Don't ask me. But the best we can do is trade Malfoy to that other group of aurors. How many missions has he missed for the past eight years?" asked the red head. "We're better off with one of these rookies." He informed. Harry sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"There's not anything we can do, guys." Said Seamus. "Lets just get this started, eh?" Harry nodded and sat down, having Dean take over for now.  
  
"Alright, this list isn't exactly in names order, so deal with me here." He said, and went through the list.  
  
Chris Finnigan- 23 yr. old Joshua Potter- 20 yr. Old Jonathan Weasley- 23 yr. Old Jessica Thomas- 22 yr. old Patrick Ward- 19 yr., old TJ Wood- 19 yr. Old Theodore Creevey -18 yr. Old Peter Daives- 18 yr. old Justin Finch-Fletchley Jr.- 19 yr. Old Sharon Owings- 19 yr. old  
  
"Is that all?" asked Harry and Dean nodded. Harry looked at all of them and turned to Ron. "Not to bad, I'd say. We at least know some of their parents. Theodore!" Harry called. The boy jumped.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Who's your father? Dennis or Colin?"  
  
"Dennis sir." He answered. Harry shrugged and turned to Ron.  
  
"So, let's get this started, eh? Do what you do best." He said, and nodded in Sharon and Jessica's direction. "The young ladies seem to always take a liking to you." Ron grinned.  
  
"Don't flatter me." He turned to all of them. "So. I hope you all can apparate because that's going to be very important. And I hope you young ladies can handle a bit of roughness."  
  
"Relax, Mr. Weasley. I think we can handle a bit of fall downs and scraped knees." Informed Jessica with a grin. Sharon nodded, though she was blushing. Ron raised an eyebrow at them. Harry grinned at Ron when he noticed Sharon blushing.  
  
"Didn't I say they take I liking to you?" He said with a smirk, but Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's that old Weasley charm, Potter." He said brightly. "Alright, lets see how good you kids are at some new spells and charms." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe we did this to ourselves." Said Ron as he and Ron sat back, watching as Dean and Seamus tried to take control of the situation. Obviously, they still needed work handling their wands. "Those kids are going to going to be the death of each other. Bloody hell! The only ones that can do a simple charms are John, Josh, and Jessica!"  
  
"C'mon Ron. Remember when we were rookies? All those new charms we had to learn. Now that was hell all-on-its-own. And we were fresh out of Hogwarts to make it even worst." Ron grinned at the memory and how many times he and Harry had returned to their flat with bruises and aching muscles.  
  
"Those were the days, eh?" he asked brightly and Harry nodded. Both men let out sighs.  
  
"Oy, daddy!" Ron turned around to see his daughter running towards him. He scowled when he noticed that under her open robes she was wearing a halter- top and mini skirt. A few of the younger men had looked from their current task up at Alex with great interest. They were more focused on her than the task at hand.  
  
"What are you doing here Alex?" asked Ron, trying to get her attention as she and Justin looked at each other with blushing faces.  
  
"OH! Well I had nothing to do at home, so I decided to come help out you and uncle Harry." She answered brightly,  
  
"Of course you did Alex." Said Harry, rolling his eyes. Alex frowned a bit.  
  
"I'm serious. I could be of real use." She informed. "I'm good at healing wounds after practicing with the twins and Jordan.  
  
"ARGH!" Ron and Harry looked around Alex who turned around and snorted. Harry shook his head.  
  
"It's going to take us a while to train the 'geniuses'." He said sarcastically. "Finch-Fletchley! Come get that healed by our new nurse so you can get back to work!" he ordered. The young man nodded and followed Alex a little way apart from the group. Ron turned to Chris and John who were laughing.  
  
"WEASLEY! FINNIGAN! You think that's funny do you? Since you're so brilliant, why don't you show everyone the proper way to use the shielding charm." He ordered. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how did you manage to let Chris hit you in the face with that spell exactly?" Alex asked Justin as she kneeled in front of him and worked on the wound on his left cheek.  
  
"I was blinded by an angel." He informed.  
  
"With the way you hit the ground I'm sure you saw many." Alex said, choosing to ignore his corny pick up line. He grinned.  
  
"C'mon Weasley. You know I was talking about you." Alex narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"You know my name. We're not in school anymore so there's no reason to use last names."  
  
"Speaking of school, why didn't we ever get together?" Justin asked. Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because I didn't like you."  
  
"Yeah, you did use to always play hard to get."  
  
"I wasn't playing." Alex informed. Justin just grinned at her.  
  
"You've always been a babe, Alex." He said and she blushed.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" asked harry, causing them to both jump.  
  
"Course not, Uncle harry." Alex squeaked. She quickly finished with Justin before going to watch Ron, who was yelling at the boys at that point. Harry raised an eyebrow at Justin.  
  
"She's my niece you know. I will be forced into hurting you if you try anything with her." He informed. "And You should know that her brother and father will do worse if they ever find out." Justin nodded.  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. Because I'd hate to have to watch my best friend kill you." 


	14. chapter 14

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 14  
  
The twins sat silently as they watched Janet sit on John's back and give him a massage. Alex was sitting behind Patrick doing the same, but sitting up. They had just came home from the auror training and were sore from head to toe. Ron and Harry were doing some last minute things, so it was just them, the twins, and Jordan. "Feeling any better?" asked Janet, leaning forward and whispering it in John's ear. He nodded.  
  
"Now that you're here." Jordan looked over his magazine and gagged.  
  
"You full of it, John." He informed. "I have officially disowned you and I'm sure mum and dad will too once they hear the load of bull coming out of your mouth." John glared at his younger brother and Janet giggled. She climbed off her boyfriend's back and sat on the armrest of Jordan's chair.  
  
"So, are you telling me a cute little boy like you doesn't have a girlfriend?" she asked.  
  
"What would I need a girlfriend for? All you do is giggle and beg to be taken out shopping." The young red head informed.  
  
"That's not true." Snapped Alex.  
  
"Well what DO you do when you go out with boyfriends?" asked Mike, leaning forward curiously.  
  
"Probably make out under the star filled sky." Said Matt and the twins began laughing, slapping each other high fives triumphantly at the fact they managed to get both John and Alex to blush.  
  
"Shut up you two." Snapped Alex. Jordan was falling out of his chair from laughing too hard. Tears were coming from his eyes and he slapped both his younger brothers' high fives.  
  
"Brilliant you two." he said. "Bloody brilliant."  
  
"Watch your mouth, Jordan." They looked up and Hermione had appeared in the house with some shopping bags. The twins instantly began helping her carry her carry the bags, but that was so they could also see what she had bought.  
  
"Afternoon, Mrs. Weasley." Greeted Janet and Patrick. Hermione looked up from her mail and smiled at them.  
  
"Good afternoon Patrick. Janet." She answered brightly. "I'm about to serve some ice cream. If you want some."  
  
"YEAH!" cheered Patrick before she could finish. Alex blushed in embarrassment. Hermione laughed and they followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"So, where's your father at?" she asked as she took the bag of cookies out of Jordan's hands from over top of his head. "He should be home for lunch by now."  
  
"Dad's doing over time." Informed Matt. He pulled his bowl of ice cream toward s him and licked his lips.  
  
"So he'll be missing lunch?" asked Hermione and her son shrugged.  
  
"I guess." Hermione let out a sigh and shook her head.  
  
"I remember the times when your father would never miss a meal." She informed. She shook her head knowingly, then looked at her two youngest. "And Hogwarts is going to have to go through a lot with you two. The pranks and the fact that when you get sick, you REALLY get sick is really going to drive them mad." The twins grinned.  
  
"We can't help that our immune systems aren't too good." Said Mike.  
  
"I blame myself for that." Said Hermione as she continued to go through the mail. Suddenly three owls came flying in, each dropping a letter in Jordan, Matt, and Mike's laps and flying back out again.  
  
"What are those?" asked Janet curiously.  
  
"HOGWARTS LETTERS!" cheered the twins excitedly. Alex heard Hermione let out a sigh. Even though the twins could be very annoying, John and Alex knew that this way the day their mother was dreading. The day the twins would be called away from home. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jackie!" called Angelina from the bottom of the staircase. "You've got mail!" her daughter came rushing down the stairs followed by Kevin, who jumped in front of her and made a grab for the letter, which his mom held out of reach. "I said Jackie, not Kevin."  
  
"But it'll be another two years before I get to see a Hogwarts letter of my own. so why can't I see hers?"  
  
"Because the second years letter is different from the first year. There are less things on these than those." Kevin frowned.  
  
"I still want to see it." He muttered. Angelina smiled and placed her hand on her son's head.  
  
"In a bit of a rush to grow up aren't we?" she asked. Kevin grinned innocently up at his mother.  
  
"Not really." He answered and continued on his way. Angelina looked at her daughter.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I just noticed they've sent the letters a bit early this year. didn't they?" Angelina shrugged.  
  
"There's a lot going on with all the dark marks and all." She went on her way into the kitchen with Jackie close behind.  
  
"Do you really think Voldemort has a son?" Angelina raised an eyebrow at her daughter.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
"Daddy. He found out from some people uncle Ron works with." Answered Jackie. "They said that the kid should probably be around Matt and Mike's age right now."  
  
"How did they find out tall this information?"  
  
"Inside information I suppose."  
  
"Who do you honestly think would do that?" asked Angelina, curious to know how clever her daughter really was.  
  
"Well, Uncle Ron and Harry were ranting about that Malfoy guy being missing. How much you wanna bet they got him to play the role?" 


	15. chapter 15

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 15  
  
"But the Quidditch tournament, Alicia!" whined George. Jake was sitting on the couch watching as his parents argued out what was more important: the Chudley Cannons vs. the Wasp match that would be in another three weeks, or the fact Spinnett family reunion that decided to pop up on the same day. "We actually managed to get some tickets and if we can't go we'll miss EVERYTHING!" the red head announced. Alicia narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"George, I think me being able to see my family all together again is more important than any Quidditch match right about now."  
  
"Aw, c'mon mum. You were a Quidditch player at one point. You know how important this is." Said Jake. "The last time we wen to one I was three."  
  
"You two are obviously father and son!" announced Alicia in annoyance and stormed out the room. Jake looked at his father guiltily.  
  
"You think we should sell our tickets to someone so that mum won' be mad at us?" George raised an eyebrow at his son.  
  
"Now you're a lot more clever than that." He said. "I'm sure you'll be able to figure out what I've done by time I get home." George ruffled his son's hair and apparated to wherever he was headed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jackie sat in a chair with her younger brother siting on the floor between her legs as she corn-rolled his hair and she talked to her friend Diana. Diane was going through a issue of Witch Weekly as the girls talked and Kevin sat silently waiting for his sister to finish. "You know, my dad is an auror and he says that there have been strange activities going on around Europe and that when we head back o school the teachers are gonna be on the train with us."  
  
"What fun would that be?' asked Jackie. Diane looked at her.  
  
"It's better than our parents." Kevin looked at the girl with a slight frown.  
  
"Why would I matter? It's not like you have a boyfriend to hide from your parents." Diane glared at the boy and Jackie tugged her brother's hair a bit, making him cringing.  
  
"Mind your own business twerp." She ordered and Fred appeared in he house.  
  
"Hey kids." He greeted.  
  
"Hey dad." They both answered. He yawned and went into the kitchen to find something to eat.  
  
"He looks pretty tired. Is it really that hard to run your own joke shop?"  
  
"He and our uncle George had a sale today and they also have some things that were to be shipped so they can be sold at the Quidditch match. They were pretty busy all together. She had just finished with Kevin when Jordan appeared in her fireplace. He came stumbling out, coughing hard and soon followed by Jake.  
  
"Good after noon all!" said Jordan brightly. Jackie jus rolled her eyes.  
  
"What are you two here for?" she asked. Jake pulled an envelope out of the bag he was holding.  
  
"Give this to Aunt Angelina. It's an invitation to help Sara plan her wedding." He informed. Kevin pulled it out of Jackie's hand and examined it.  
  
"Are we invited?' he asked. Jordan snorted and patted his younger cousin on the shoulder.  
  
"It's a chick thing mate. We'll be hanging out with my dad and Uncle Harry playing Quidditch 'til the late hours of the nigh and drinking butterberr with rum."  
  
"Uncle Ron isn't that thick, Jordan." Said Jackie, noticing how her little brother's eyes lit up.  
  
"Hey, who said we couldn't dream?" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the night before the Cannons match when Harry woke up from a sudden nightmare, his face covered in sweat. He reached for his glasses and out hem on before looking to his side at Ginny, who was sleeping peacefully. He leaned over and brushed a few strands out of her face. She let out a sigh and smiled a bit. Letting his wife sleep, Harry got up to check on the rest of his family. Josh was lying in his bed, his covers on the ground and pillow hanging half way off his bed. Harry just shook his head. The boy had always slept like this and there was no way to really fix I before every thing wound up back on the floor again. When he entered Sara's room, she was sleeping pleasantly, much like her mother. As for the wins, since they were young, they still shared a room. He kneeled next to his son's bed and examined him a bit. The boy had his features. but of course, Harry had gotten them from his own dad. Thing was, the twins came as quite a shock to everyone since they weren't one set of boys or girls, but a boy and girl. Also that hey resembled Harry's parents. He looked over at Lily who was sleeping with a eddy bear close to her. It was one that Fred and George had pitched together and MADE for the fun of it. Ron had added an animation charm in it so it would talk whenever lily talked to it. Harry got up and went into the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea and sitting down at the table. "Harry, what are you doing?" He looked up and smiled as a very tired Ginny entered he kitchen. She sat down across from him after pouring herself some tea.  
  
"I had a little nightmare and didn't feel like going back to sleep." He informed. "What's your excuse?"  
  
"I rolled over and wrapped my arms around nothing." Ginny informed. She looked her husband in the face in concern as he ran his fingers over his scar. "Does it hurt?": He shook his head.  
  
"Not really." He lied and smiled. "So, were you worried I might have gone off on some mission without informing you?" he asked.  
  
"With that Quidditch coming up, I doubt you'd be going anywhere far." Ginny informed. "Poor Ron and Hermione are going to have a handful with twins. You know how easily they get sick." She sipped her ea.  
  
"I think Hogwarts is going to have a harder time with them once they catch the flu." Said Harry. "I promised to help Ron find a potion for that too. The twins need a special medicine to fix their immune systems back up." Ginny nodded.  
  
"I don't know how Hermione can deal with it all. After seeing how she deals with her kids, I can' believe we had more kids after Josh." Harry snorted, causing his wife to raise an eyebrow at him. "Think that's funny, Potter. You don't have to deal with it all day." Harry was about to say something, when there was a tapping noise heard on the window. Harry looked back and say it was Fudge's owl.  
  
"What does I say?" asked Ginny as Harry. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I'm just glad we didn't buy those tickets. There's been a major attack and all major evens have been canceled. they've even shut down Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade." He answered. 


	16. chapter 16

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 16  
  
Ron shook his head as he kicked through the rubble of a house that was attacked and burnt to he ground he nigh before. Dean and Seamus were asking muggles questions before Hermione, Ginny, and Angelina preformed memory charms on them and put a different memory in as a substitute. "How could they just kill these poor muggles like this?" he muttered, picking up a teddy bear. Harry shook his head.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening again." He muttered. "We've got to raise our kids through all of what we had to go through." Ron did nothing but shake his head. He looked up at the sky and sighed.  
  
"So, what are we suppose to tell our families. What are we going to tell Fudge?"  
  
"Well its not like we'll be able to hide all this from everyone." Harry informed. Ron scowled a bit as he looked at the battered teddy bear in his hands. "We should get going before the real police come. They'll be wondering who we are after all."  
  
"Yeah, alright." Ron agreed. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Today was the biggest Quiddich mach of the year and it was canceled. I swear, when I find Voldemort's little lackeys, I'll kill him myself." Muttered Chris bitterly. The young aurors in training were siting around the ministry ground waiting for their trainers to come back. Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah right, Chris. When Mr. Weasley had said he was going to send us to the site of he attack you almost wet you pants." Chris scowled, though his face was a bit pink.  
  
"Very funny, Miss Thomas. Pretty brave when your daddy isn't watching your every move."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Jessica asked, standing up and looking up in the boy's face. Everyone was staring at them in shock. John sighed and stood up, nearly towering over both his friends. Jessica turned away from the boys, crossing her arms.  
  
"Really Chris, why do you bother even fighting her?" John asked in annoyance.  
  
"He doesn't think I'll hit him." Informed Jessica.  
  
"That's because you won't!"  
  
"Won't what?" Ron had just arrived with the other adults and was looking intently at the young adults. They all muttered apologies and Ron shook his head. "With the crisis at hand, I prefer you handle personal issues on you own time. It's time we take life more seriously because if you don't, your family could be the next to get murdered by death eaters." Everyone's eyes went wide as hey stared at hem. Harry stepped forward and looked them all over.  
  
"I guess you should know. Twenty-six years ago, Voldemort was killed and all his death eaters that were in he war were taken care of.. Well that's not the case anymore. A few are sill loose and so is Voldemort's heir."  
  
"You mean, he's got a kid heir?" asked TJ curiously.  
  
"That's no for certain, but it's a belief."  
  
"How can a child do that much damage? He'd be considered an underaged wizard if he used his own wand." Said Sharon thoughtfully.  
  
"That's not the problem!" announced Harry, looking very serious. "Who ever it is, he doesn't care about killing children and separating families and I don't need you all acing like a bunch of high school kids. Seventh years." He said, noticing the blank looks on their faces.  
  
"Don' worry dad, just cuz Malfoy bailed on you doesn't mean we will." Said Josh and Harry smiled.  
  
"That's right Mr. Potter!" piped Theodore. "We plan on making history." John saw Ron standing in the back with a grin on his face as Harry smiled brightly at the students. Looks like life was going to be a little more of a struggle now. as if it hadn't already been one. 


	17. chapter 17

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 17  
  
Matt leaned over his twin and stared at him hard as he slept. It was extremely annoying to have some one looking down at you like this at any time of the day, and Mike always seemed to have a sixth sense about these things. The boy frowned in his sleep and rolled over. Matt shoved him. "Wake up! It's our birthday!" he announced.  
  
"I don't care! I'm sleepy!" the boy announced. With Ron always out and John with him and Alex playing nurse, not to mention Jordan having to do his Hogwarts work and Hermione always having work to do, the twins figured a birthday was the last thing on any ones mind.  
  
"Come on, Mike. We're eleven and we'll be starting Hogwarts tomorrow. What would mum and dad think if we weren't acting our age?" Mike lifted his head and looked his twin in the face, his hair standing on end.  
  
"Matt, we haven't acted our age since we were five. Why start now?" Matt sat back down and shrugged.  
  
"I just thought that would get you out of bed, that's all." He confessed. Mike scowled and lay back down.  
  
"And besides, I bet you anything they're all gone and Janet is down stairs babysitting us yet again." He said bitterly. Matt got onto his knees.  
  
"Then maybe she'll do something for our birthday then." Matt pressed on. Mike sat up and glared at his twin. "C'mon Mike! Birthday presents!" he announced desperately.  
  
"Yeah, you're right about that. Lets go!" Matt grinned and they ran out their room and instead of to their parents' room, down to the kitchen, but didn't make it far before John grabbed them both and held hen under his arms.  
  
"What do you two think you're doing up so early?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing that involves you." Answered Mike. John chuckled.  
  
"You two really think you can scare someone, don't you? When I was your age, I wasn't nearly as tiny as you twerps." The twins scowled.  
  
"Let us go before I tell mum." Ordered Matt. John snorted and dropped the twins to the ground. They both scowled as they got up.  
  
"You're such a swot, Matt." Muttered John and went into the kitchen. The twins followed, but their parents weren't there. Mike shook his head.  
  
"What did I tell you?" muttered Mike. Matt looked at the ground sadly.  
  
"Well I figured a woman that went through 25 hours of child birth would have remembered a day like this." Matt informed his twin. There was a knock on the kitchen door and John opened it. Ron came stumbling in with packages in his arms, followed by Fred, George, Harry, and Percy.  
  
"Sorry we're late. Had to make a quick stop to Diagon Alley." Said Ron and stopped when he noticed the twins were looking at him intently.  
  
"What's up with the packages dad?" asked Mike, reaching for one of them, but George pulled it away.  
  
"Sorry kid. No peaking." He said brightly. The boys frowned a bit. Hermione entered with a box in her arms and smiled at he sight of her youngest boys.  
  
"Morning boys." She said, placing the box on the counter and going to kiss them on the cheek.  
  
"What's that, mum?" asked Matt, rubbing the cheek she had kissed. Hermione looked over her shoulder at the box and shrugged.  
  
"Something for later. now why don't you boys go upstairs and wash and dress. We've got guest."  
  
"They're family, though. They should be use to seeing us in night clothes." Hermione gave them sharp looks and they sighed, going up to their room.  
  
"You'd think she could be a LITTLE nicer to us on our birthday." Said Matt and Mike rolled his eyes. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione had just made her way up to the twins' room when the door opened. She smiled at them as they pulled their robes on, looking as identical as ever. Unlike their older siblings, they resembled Ron the most. possibly more than John. "Why so sour looking?" She asked.  
  
"No reason." Answered Matt casually. Hermione crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at them.  
  
"You don't really think you can keep secrets from me, do you?" the twins looked up at her and shrugged.  
  
"If dad has, we probably can." Said Mike. Hermione had to admit, the boys' personalities were so much like Ron's, it was scary. She smiled and kissed both their cheeks, causing them to scowl and wipe it off.  
  
"That's disgusting, mum!" announced Matt. "We're not babies anymore, you know!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on now. We can't sit here all day when we have family that won't be seeing you until Christmas after tomorrow." She looked over her shoulder as the boys followed her down the stairs, whispering to each other. She stopped outside the door and crossed her arms. They looked at her expectantly, but she just smiled.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Matt. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I dunno what you're talking about. I just wanted to see how you two looked before presenting you to people." She teased. The boys smiled a bit, but rolled their eyes.  
  
"What ever you say mum. They went into the kitchen and everyone yelled surprised. There was a flash when Mrs. Weasley took a picture of the two shocked boys. Hermione was about to enter the kitchen when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her close. She grinned when she noticed it was Ron.  
  
"I thought you were going to be in the kitchen celebrating the 11th birthday of our two boys." She informed. Ron grinned and kissed the side of her neck.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure we still have plans for later on, that's all." He said. Hermione pulled away from him and turned around, kissing the tip of his nose.  
  
"Looking forward to it." She said, and entered the kitchen, where Angelina was crushing them both into a hug and Lily and James were having Kevin help them get the cake. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John yawned and picked up Matt and Mike, carrying them up the stairs to their room. They had fallen asleep a while after the party had actually ended, but of course family was still over. He struggled to drop them gently on their beds when someone came up and took Mike out of his arms. "I thought you might need my help." John looked over his shoulder and smiled at his girlfriend.  
  
"You know Janet, my mum would go mental if she caught us up here together." He informed, a small smirk playing across his lips. She rolled her eyes as she placed Mike into bed and pulled his robes and jeans off before covering him.  
  
"You make it sound as if I'm up here with you in your room." She informed. John went up and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder.  
  
"That could be arranged you know." He whispered in her ear. He could tell she was blushing as she went on to take care of Matt.  
  
"You're a prat." She muttered. John grinned and was about to say something, but was interrupted.  
  
"I could have told you that." Alex was standing in the room door way with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised at her older brother and his girlfriend. She moved over and rolled Matt onto his stomach. "He sleeps better this way. And mum wants you BOTH down stairs now." She added, looking her brother up and down. Janet nodded and left. John was about to when Alex grabbed his arm.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"You really shouldn't be playing these games if you don't plan on being serious and getting married." She informed. John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Janet IS serious." He informed.  
  
"Yeah, that's what you said about that Megan girl." Alex muttered and left the room. When they went back into the living room, the adults were talking about the twins starting their first year.  
  
"They're Weasleys you guys. They'll instantly fit in.," said George knowingly. "We always do."  
  
"The twins aren't like you and Fred were." Alicia reminded.  
  
"OY! What was wrong with the way we were?" asked Fred.  
  
"You play too much." Answered Angelina and they all laughed. Fred grinned and kissed her cheek.  
  
"You act as if you didn't like that about me." He said with a grin. Angelina smiled and shoved him. She turned to Hermione with a grin.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, they'll do just fine." she said.  
  
"That's right. They'll fit in just like they're at home." 


	18. chapter 18

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 18  
  
Ron leaned in the doorway of the twins' room as Jordan tried to help them with their plan to smuggle their supplies of pranks to school, knowing Hermione wouldn't approve of it. Hermione came up to her husband's side and rolled her eyes. "Packing last minute supplies I see." She whispered and Ron grinned as they watched their sons.  
  
"Yeah, there's always those last minute things that you can never forget." He said. He then cleared his throat, causing the boys to jump. "You had better pack those robes up before we go. You still have to eat breakfast." Jordan examined the robes their mother had given them.  
  
"Mum. these robes already have the Gryffindor seal on them." He informed. "You can never be too sure about the twins." He informed, folding them back up and tossing them into his brother's trunk.  
  
"They'll make Gryffindor. Besides, we don't have the money to buy all of you new robes for the year, so these are John's old school robes." Answered Hermione, placing them into one of the trunks.  
  
"They won't fit us the same way they use to fit John." Said Mike.  
  
"I'm sure you'll do just fine. Now why don't you head down stairs and eat so we're not late to the station." Said Ron, and the boys obeyed. When they got to the kitchen, Jordan came to a sudden halt.  
  
"Bloody hell Alex! What did you do?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, watch your mouth young man." Said Ron, pushing past his boys and entering the kitchen. He shook his head. Maybe letting Alex cook the breakfast wasn't such a good idea.  
  
"Shut up, twerp!" snapped Alex, and turned to her dad. "I just wanted to try it the muggle way. but I'll clean it up." She said and fixed everything. After having a very loud breakfast that involved three different arguments, Hermione and Ron rushed their kids out the house. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione walked closely behind the twins as they made their way through Kings Cross and to the barriers 9 and 10. While the muggles weren't looking, Hermione whispered instructions to the twins before sending them through. When they crossed through, Hermione had to quickly grab the twins before they could run off. John laughed as he and his dad took the trolleys and went off to put the twins' things on the train. "OY, Jordan!" called Jake and he and Jackie ran up to their cousin.  
  
"Hey, aunt Hermione. I see precious ickle Mikey and Matt are eager to start their first year." Laughed Jackie, causing them to scowl. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I'm sure you'll take care of them for me, Jackie." She said and the girl grinned.  
  
"Course." She answered. Fred came up with Angelina and grinned at his nephews.  
  
"John's old robes I see." He said. "We had to use old robes too." He informed.  
  
"With all the problems the ministry is having and the fact they had to close Diagon Alley a few times, it's hard to even make enough money to support our families." Muttered Angelina. She sighed and looked down at the twins. "But you'll do just fine, I'm sure." They nodded.  
  
"We'll make everyone know what Weasleys are made of." Informed Matt, punching a fist into his palm. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her boys.  
  
"You had better not get into any fights." She said. The twins grinned innocently.  
  
"There you are!" announced a voice, and they all turned around.  
  
"UNCLE SIRIUS!" cheered the twins. "You're are Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher aren't you?"  
  
"Sorry mates. Not this year." Answered Sirius, patting them on the head. "I've got some work to do for the ministry. So they hired someone to do it for me this year." He informed.  
  
"Someone else?" asked Harry, coming up with Ginny. They had come to wish the twins good luck.  
  
"Some young girl. well not too young since she's suppose to have a kid. She's older than you guys are anyway." Sirius answered and then grinned. "Well, you had better get on that train before McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, or Fliwick come out/"  
  
"What are they doing here?" asked George he and Alicia were listening to Sirius silently.  
  
"Oh, well with all the black magic going on, they're making sure the kids are protected." Answered the man. "Seems like a bit of déjà vu, huh?" he asked with a chuckle. Hermione smiled and turned to her kids.  
  
"Right, déjà vu." She said. "But I don't need you three causing any trouble, got it?" they all nodded and Hermione hugged them. When she kissed the twins on the cheek, they scowled and rubbed it off their cheeks like always.  
  
"C'mon mum! We're in public!" announced Mike. Hermione smiled and ran her fingers through their hair.  
  
"Of course." She said and Jordan and Jake placed their hands on Mike and Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry aunt Hermione. We'll take care of them." He said. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I hope so." She said and after saying good bye once again, they all boarded the train. 


	19. chapter 19

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 19  
  
Once they got on the train, the twins quickly broke away from their brother and cousins to go find themselves a compartment. Matt pushed open the door to one compartment where a black boy was sitting. He looked up and grinned. "Hey there." He said. The twins looked at him and then exchanged looks.  
  
"Hey." They answered. He moved his bag onto the floor so they could sit.  
  
"My name is Darrel Jordan." He said brightly.  
  
"Matt and Mike Weasley." Said the twins in unison. They looked at each other and grinned. Darrel laughed.  
  
"You're Weasleys huh? My dad was a best friend with Weasley twins. Lee Jordan, you ever hear of him?" he asked. The twins nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he does all those Quidditch match commentaries. I bet you've met plenty of Quidditch players." Said Matt brightly as he and Mike began to get comfortable. Darnel nodded.  
  
"I usually go with my older brother Jamal to watch the matches during the summer. Too bad the Cannons vs. the Wasps was canceled. That would have been the most interesting!" said Darrel with the twins' agreement. As they talked, the compartment door opened and a girl came in. She looked at the boys and looked out into the hall.  
  
"I guess this will have to do." The girl sat down and flipped her hair over her shoulder before extending a hand to Matt. "Hey there, my name is Crystal Minton." The Hispanic girl informed. Matt shook her hand and so did Darrel and Mike. She smiled and looked at them expectantly.  
  
"So I assume you're a first year." Said Mike. Crystal rolled her eyes.  
  
"A lot of us are. So, are you guys all purebloods?" she asked. Darrel nodded but the twins shook their heads.  
  
"We're half and half." Said Matt. Crystal looked at the twins curiously, causing Matt to shift in his seat.  
  
"You look familiar. Is your mom muggle, or your dad?" She asked.  
  
"Our mom is muggle born." Answered Mike. "Our dad is Ron Weasley." Crystal's eyes looked up as she looked at the twins.  
  
"NO WAY! Your dad is an auror! I saw him in the Daily Prophet last week with Harry Potter." She announced. The twins grinned proudly.  
  
"Harry's our Uncle." Informed Mat. Crystal grinned at them.  
  
"Too cool." Said both her and Darrel. Crystal looked at him and smiled shyly.  
  
"Well I'm looking forward to spending a year with you guys." She said and stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Darrel. Crystal looked back at him.  
  
"To find some girls to talk to." She answered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're here!" cheered Mike as he, Matt, and Darrel jumped off the train and looked around excitedly. They looked around and got ready to run off when someone grabbed the twins by the back of their robes.  
  
"There you are!" they looked up to see Jackie, Jake, and Jordan standing there, Jackie holding them by the back of their robes. "I promised Aunt Hermione I would watch after you twerps, so let me tell you, don't play any games during the sorting."  
  
"The sorting? What's that?" asked Mike.  
  
"How they find out what house you belong in." answered Jordan. "Now don't go switching identities alright. You may just end up in Slytherin that way." He informed, giving his younger brother's serious looks.  
  
"What do we have to do exactly? To end up in the right house?" asked Matt. Jordan and Jake exchanged looks and looked at the twins.  
  
"You'll have to just wait and see." Answered Jake and they walked off. Matt frowned and Mike bit his lower lip.  
  
"You think they're lying?" He asked. Matt shrugged as they made their way toward the boat Darrel was sitting in, waiting for them.  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"Older brother and cousins." Answered Matt.  
  
"They were telling you about the sorting weren't they?" asked Darrel and the twins nodded. He smiled reassuringly at them. "Don't worry, its nothing bad according to my mom. All painless and monsterless." He piped. 


	20. chapter 20

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 20  
  
"I'm dying!" John lifted his head up and looked at Chris with a scowl as his friend exaggerated over the injuries from their Auror training. His dad and Harry had been taking their training to the limit and it was harsh. John was actually surprised that Jessica was actually surviving this training. At that moment, Jessica entered John's room with potions for their injuries. She rolled her eyes at Chris who was sprawled across John's bedroom floor.  
  
"Really Chris, it's not that serious." She informed. The sandy haired boy sat up and glared at the girl in front of him.  
  
"You're just saying that cuz Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter are going easy on you! Let me tell you Jessica, when those death eaters come after us, they aren't going to give you special treatment because you're a girl."  
  
"And I never said they would. Fact is, I'm further ahead of you big strong men in both intelligence and fighting skills, so John's dad has no choice BUT to give me special instructions so I don't hurt any of you." Both John and Chris stared at her in shock. John didn't know how she could be ahead of them. When they were in school, they were nearly on the same level, having fought the same battle together.  
  
"Since when are you more advanced in magic!" John accidentally blurted out. Jessica rolled her eyes and sat at the end of John's bed, grabbing hold of Chris's arm and working on a burn.  
  
"Simple. Ever since we graduated from Hogwarts. I took some lessons from dad since if he was to go on a mission I would be able to protect my mom and Darnel."  
  
"That does make sense." Muttered Chris and cringed as the potion sizzled on his skin.  
  
"Course it does." Both boys muttered. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Besides, what do you have against a female knowing how to take care of herself?" she asked. The boys were silent and Jessica grabbed John's ear and Chris's hair. "WELL!?"  
  
"We think its great a female would want to take care of herself without the help of big strong men!" the boys announced. Jessica let both of them go and crossed her arms, glaring at the boys.  
  
"That's what I thought." She muttered. Chris sat on the floor rubbing his scalp and muttering under his breath.  
  
"Guess you won't be marrying or dating anytime soon." Jessica blinked and John quickly moved away from them. They argued like his Uncle Harry said his parents you to fight.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean, Christopher?" she asked sharply. He looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"It didn't mean anything. Its just that you're so bent on being independent that you may just forget about happiness and possibly. a descent boyfriend."  
  
"You aren't serious are you?" asked Jessica, causing the boy to go red.  
  
"Yeah I'm serious!" he snapped and stood up, pointing an accusing finger in her face. "You're scaring off every guy that may want to ask you out with that attitude of yours! That's why you and Marcus didn't last long." Jessica scowled up at him and stood up, though she was still shorter than him.  
  
"How is it that I'm scaring them off when none of them have even made advances? Unless of course he's too much of a coward to make an advance and is just ranting because of it." Chris went red and continued to glare at her.  
  
"You guys. maybe we could have a conversation where I could actually be involved?" suggested John, sitting in the corner of the room with his hand raised timidly.  
  
"No way John. This isn't over until Chris admits something." Said Jessica, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"Admit something?! What is there for me to admit to?!" he ranted.  
  
"Admit that you hate to see me with other guys and you quite possible like me for more than a friend. We aren't kids any more Chris!" yelled Jessica. John shook his head.  
  
"Why should I admit to something that's not true." asked Chris quietly. Jessica held her breath before grabbing the boy in front of her by the front of his shirt, catching both him and John off guard when she slammed him against the wall.  
  
"HEY! What the hell are you doing!" yelled John.  
  
"What am I doing? There are plenty of guys out there for me to spend time with, why should I waste it all on you Finnigan?" she asked and pushed away from her. She grabbed her bag off the room floor and shoved Chris out of the way before opening the door. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." When she had left, John turned to Chris who was sitting on the room floor with his head hanging.  
  
"How long do you think she'll be mad at you this time?" asked the Weasley boy, Chris shrugged, not looking up.  
  
"I dunno. but you think I should have told her the truth about how I felt about her?"  
  
"I think you should have told her first year." 


	21. chapter 21

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 21  
  
Matt, Mike and Darrel stood in line with the rest of the new first years as the sorting began to take place. Professor McGonagall was in charge of this and was calling off students up to a stool where a hat was placed on their heads and it would call out the house they would be in. They were in front of the whole school and all of them were nervous. So far these students were sorted:  
  
Adams, Daniel- Ravenclaw Baddock, Melony- Slytherin Baxter, Phillip- Ravenclaw Boot, Adam- Ravenclaw Brown, Amber- Ravenclaw Cloud, Eve- Hufflepuff Coens, Anna- Gryffindor Combs, Alden- Hufflepuff.  
  
Mike gave Matt an unsure look. "All those kids so far and only one Gryffindor?" he whispered as a big, dumb boy name Crabbe, Carlos was sorted into Slytherin and Daniels, Aaron was called up. Matt shrugged as the boy was sorted into Hufflepuff and the boy after him, Dante, Jordan, was sorted into Gryffindor. After another Hufflepuff (Davon, Bryan) McGonagall called a girl up.  
  
"Delacour, Tiffany!" called McGonagall. All the boys' jaws dropped and whispering could be heard around the older students. Timothy Longbottom came up to Matt's side and tugged eagerly at the end of the red head's sleeve.  
  
"She's part veela you guys. I already asked her earlier." The twins blinked and Darrel looked at them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"So she's what they call a veela? She isn't TOO entrancing. My brother claimed to have gone out with one before." He crossed his arms. "She looks like she could be a Ravenclaw though." After he said this, the girl was sorted into Ravenclaw and they boys there seemed to be very pleased with the hat's decision.  
  
"No fair. I wanted the veela girl to be in Gryffindor." muttered Mike. An annoyed sigh sounded behind them and the boys turned to a light skinned black girl with long hair pulled back into a low ponytail. The boys raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"You got a problem?" asked Matt and she raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Not if you don't." She answered smartly and both she and Matt glared at each other. Mike pulled at the sleeve of his twin's robe.  
  
"Cut it out, Matt. You're going to ruin our chances of making it into Gryffindor." He hissed. Tim smiled and turned to the girl.  
  
"You find out what house you wanted to be in yet, Brianna?" he asked. She shrugged, but smiled.  
  
"Maybe Gryffindor. Just so I can be around your adorable friend and his twin there." She teased. Matt rounded on her, his face very red and a scowl on his face. At the same time, they pulled down on an eyelid and stuck their tongues out at each other (like in anime for all you that watch it!). They hadn't noticed how much of the sorting they had missed (including Darrel's sorting into Gryffindor along with Timothy) until McGonagall called the next student.  
  
"Peterson, Brianna!" she called. Brianna shoved past Matt and ran up to the stool. She bounced up into it and had the hat put on her head. In only 30 seconds she was proclaimed a Gryffindor. Matt scowled.  
  
"I don't think I want to be a Gryffindor anymore."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jessica!" she looked up from her book as he little brother entered the room. He dropped onto the edge of her bed and tilted his head to the side. "So, what cha doin'?" he asked casually. Jessica rolled her eyes at the ten-year old boy sitting in front of her.  
  
"Thinking of ways to kill Chris." She answered and closed her book, which happened to be a book on dating. She sat up and faced her brother. "What are you up to, twerp?" She asked, her eyes now focused on his hair, which was out in a puffy afro.  
  
"I was hoping you weren't too busy to do you kid brother's hair before I go with Kevin, Angela, the Potter twins and Jenny to play Quiddich." He answered. Jessica raised an eyebrow at the boy.  
  
"Only six of you are playing?" she asked and the boy scratched his head.  
  
"Yup, basically." He piped. "I think the Longbottom's kid is comin'. You know Ted, right?" Jessica nodded.  
  
"Well sit down and let me get started if you want to get out there on time." She said. She tossed her wand to the side and began parting her brother's hair with the comb he brought her. She had actually found that doing hair without magic was a lot more fun. unless you were in a rush.  
  
"So, why aren't you out with Chris and John? It's not time for you to help mom with dinner for a few more hours." Jessica sighed.  
  
"We had a little disagreement is all." She answered. Darnel laughed, causing his sister to give him a look. "What's so funny, twerp?" she asked. he just shrugged.  
  
"Nothing, its just that when ever you say WE had a disagreement, it usually means just you and Chris and that poor John was caught somewhere in the middle." Jessica tugged at his hair, causing him to look up at her with a scowl.  
  
"Think you're pretty clever don't you?" she asked, grabbing her wand to finish his hair up faster.  
  
"I don't think I am, I know I am. And besides, you and Chris have been friends for e ver from what I heard. I don't see why you don't just hook up and get it over with."  
  
"Get out." Muttered Jessica. Darnel rolled his eyes and walked out the room. Jessica sighed and followed him out, planning out, planning to make herself a sandwich.  
  
"Mum, I'm outta here!" called Darnel from the fireplace. He grabbed his broom and some floo powder. "See ya sis!' he called and was gone. Jessica waved and entered the kitchen. Unfortunately for her, John and Chris were there eating some snacks her mom had taken out. Chris was pigging out much like he always did and John was looking at him in embarrassment.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" she asked finally. The boys turned their attention from the cookies and looked at her in shock, finally noticing she was there.  
  
"You mum went out to the store. she said we should wait here for you to come down." Informed Chris, his eyes focused on the cookies once again, but not the same way as when he was shoveling them into his mouth. He was focusing on them so he wouldn't have to make eye contact with her.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Chris has something he wants to tell you." Answered John casually.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Weasley, Matthew!" called McGonagall. Mike shoved Matt forward, causing the red head to stumble a few steps before rushing up to the stool. When he hopped into the seat, he could hear some of the teachers whispering about there being Weasley twins in the school. He turned his head a little and spotted a teacher with a long nose and greasy hair looking at him. He didn't seem too happy about his and Mike's arrival.  
  
"My, my, he looks a lot like Ronald Weasley, doesn't he?" said one teacher. "The two of them." Suddenly, the hat was placed on his head and fell over his eyes.  
  
"Ah yes, another Weasley. We had three of you last year. You just keep on coming I see." Matt blinked and turned his head a little.  
  
"Wicked, you can talk! Wait 'til Mike tries you on!" The hat chuckled.  
  
"All you Weasley's are never, meant to be in either Slytherin or Hufflepuff. Always Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."  
  
"Oh, you must mean Alex. She would have made a good Ravenclaw I guess. But I'd rather be a Gryffindor."  
  
"You seem to be a true Gryffindor!" The hat was pulled of his head and he slipped off the stool. He turned to McGonagall.  
  
"We were kinda having a conversation. Where do I go?" he asked. The old witch turned to the old headmaster, Dumbledore, who chuckled. She turned to Matt with a sort of smile.  
  
"You're a Gryffindor Mr. Weasley." She answered. Matt grinned the famous Weasley grin.  
  
"That's what I thought." He said and ran off to join his cousins and older brother.  
  
"Weasley, Michael!" called McGonagall. Mike came and bounced into the seat. It took him a little longer than it did Matt, but he was proclaimed a Gryffindor. Tim grinned at the twins as they slapped each other high fives.  
  
"So, what do you guys think. This place is pretty cool, huh?" he asked. Mike nodded.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll be better when Matt and I spread a little of the old fashion Weasley magic!" 


	22. chapter 22

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 22  
  
Jessica and John sat on the ground watching as Chris dueled with Ron. The friends had made up, but Chris didn't reveal how he really felt about Jessica. John cringed as Chris went flying through the air and hit the ground. "Man Mr. Weasley, do you gotta be so rough!?" he asked as he managed to get himself onto his knees. Ron put his wand in his pocket and raised an eyebrow at the boy. Joshua smirked and looked at Chris as his dad walked by muttering something under his breath.  
  
"Tell me Chris, if a death eater attacks you, do you think he will go easy on you?" he asked.  
  
"You never know. It could be a girl death eater and she could fall for me and take me as he man slave."  
  
"Don't be stupid Chris. This isn't one of your sick child-like fantasies." Said Jessica. Ron and Harry looked at Chris and Jessica in confusion when Chris gave a perverted response.  
  
"Most of my fantasies actually involve you as my love slave, Jess. Yeah, and you're wearing one of those belly dancer get ups and."  
  
"Excuse me!" Dean was standing not too far behind Harry and Ron, glaring at the boy. Chris grinned innocently and blushed.  
  
"Just kidding, Mr. Thomas." He informed. 'Jessica and I joke around like that." Alex snorted and Ron gave her a look.  
  
"C'mon dad, we don't have too be too serious all the time. I mean, uncle Fred and George told us all kinds of stories when we were younger about how the students managed to fight off those death eaters when they stormed Hogwarts. He told us that you were being extremely immature and you managed to take out the most."  
  
"And we don't have any more maturity than when we were first years, so think of how many death eaters as you probably.' Piped Chris.  
  
"Things have changed, you guys." Said Harry. They all sighed. Jessica looked at her watch.  
  
"The twins should have been through the sorting and probably the feast by now. Shouldn't they owl you and tell you what house they were sorted in and everything?"  
  
"Well they are Weasleys. It shouldn't be much of a shock on what house they'll be in." Said John. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah, well I thought the hat had doubts about you?" she asked. John shrugged.  
  
"I'm a man of many wonders." He said. Jessica rolled her eyes and Chris let out a laugh. "What?"  
  
"Nothin'." Answered both Jessica and Chris.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tim and Darrel looked at the twins in complete shock as the two red heads shoveled the food into their mouths and stuffed treats into their pockets. Darrel looked at Tim and looked at the twins before clearing his throat. "What?" asked both red heads. Darrel just grinned.  
  
"Maybe you two should slow down and take a breather. The food won't be going anywhere any time soon." He informed.  
  
"He's right you two. Besides, we have feast like this every day for breakfast, lunch AND dinner." Informed Jordan causally. The twins exchanged looks and began pulling snack from their pockets.  
  
"So, we can count on seeing these tomorrow at lunch?" asked Mike, looking at his older brother expectantly. Jordan nodded.  
  
"Yep. But you might want to keep those in case you get hungry again later tonight because they don't tolerate wandering in the middle of the night around here." He informed.  
  
"Take it from some one who has learned from personal experience." Laughed Jackie. Jake snored and gave his cousin an innocent grin. Jake leaned across the table to grab some snacks from Matt's plate, when Nearly Headless Nick popped up. The twins, Darrel, Tim and a few other first years hat were near by jumped out of their seats.  
  
"Hello there. I see we have more Weasleys!" he said brightly, looking in the twins' direction and coming up fully from under the table.  
  
"Oh wow, a ghost." Said Brianna, leaning forward on the table. "And your name is nearly Headless Nick?" The ghost opened his mouth to say something, but Jake cut him off.  
  
"Wouldn't you love to see how he got his name?" asked the red head anxiously. Brianna tilted her head to the side.  
  
"Well I have an idea. but it can't be right." She said. Matt nodded and leaned against the table as well, looking at the ghost and great curiosity.  
  
"Are you really NEARLY headless?" he asked. Mike leaned against the table along with the rest of the curious first years. Jackie let out a sigh and closed her eyes as Jake and Jordan grinned widely.  
  
"Every year its the same thing." she and the ghost muttered at the same time as the ghost pulled up his head and let it hand by only the flap of skin left.  
  
"No way."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joshua and Harry entered the house later that night, both filthy from their training. They of course didn't expect to have guest over. When they entered the kitchen, women were sitting all around the kitchen chatting. The of course stopped when the two men entered. Sara got up from her seat and grinned innocently. "Daddy, Josh! I didn't know you two were going to be home so early today. The twins sent a letter here." She said innocently, handing the letter to her brother. Josh took it, but continued to stare at the girls in the room.  
  
"Where are Lily and James at?" asked Harry curiously. As he took the letter from his son and read it.  
  
"Out playing Quidditch." Answered Sara. "So. are you guys gonna stay around? We're trying to plan out what the women are going to wear for the wedding."  
  
"We're leaving. Don't wanna be around when mum bites your head for going on and planning the wedding colors with out her." Answered Joshua, leaving the kitchen. Harry followed his son out.  
  
"Look at this. Matt and Mikey made it into Gryffindor after all." He said. "And even got to meat the infamous Nearly Headless Nick," he said with a laugh. 


	23. chapter 23

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 23  
  
John smiled a bit as he watched his mother hum to herself happily and work on the treats she planned to send to the twins and Jordan in celebration of the twins making Gryffindor. It wasn't too much of a surprise since all Weasleys usually made it into Gryffindor, but since the twins were the youngest of their family and her "babies" she couldn't help but to over react just a tad. Alex entered the kitchen and smiled brightly. "So you got the letter from Jake and Jordan about the twins?" she asked cheerfully. Hermione turned to her daughter and smiled brightly.  
  
"Of course. And since there was nothing about them switching places in the sorting or pulling pranks or falling into the lake." she stopped and laughed. "Well I'm just glad they gave their first day a good start." She said. She looked over her shoulder at her daughter and raised an eyebrow at her. "Where are you off to at this time of night dressed like a muggle?" she asked. Alex smiled innocently.  
  
"Patrick and I are going to the mall." She piped. John gave his sister a look.  
  
"You two spend a lot of time together. What about poor ickle TJ?" he asked. Alex rolled her eyes.  
  
"I asked him if he wanted to go, but he and his brothers are going on some trip and won't be back for a few days." She answered. "He's always going off somewhere."  
  
"Does he have a girlfriend?" asked their mother. Alex looked thoughtful for a second and shook her head.  
  
"If he did, he would have at least told Patrick about it and he hasn't even understood why TJ is always going off with his brothers on their little trips." She informed. John looked at his sister and noticed she seemed annoyed by this.  
  
"Well he is an auror now. He may just want to spend a lot of time with his family in case he doesn't return from a mission." Said the red head knowingly. Alex rolled her eyes and tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
  
"Believe me, TJ does NOT think like that." She informed and grabbed her bag off the table. "I'll be back by dinner, mum!" she called and left. John turned to Hermione and gave her a look.  
  
"What's on your mine, love?" she asked, her back still to him. John tilted his head to the side.  
  
"C'mon mum. Can't you tell there's something going on between Alex and her friend, Patrick?" Hermione looked at her son and smiled.  
  
"Well if there is, it isn't really any of our business. After all, if she's in love, this will be her first real relationship with a boy she knows she can trust. And being a girl, its hard to find someone like that."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley. and Mr. Weasley." Matt and Mike entered their Charms class the next morning panting. It was their first day and they had stayed up late the night before and woke up even later. The small teacher, Professor Flitwick was standing on top of a pile of books and was looking at the panting red heads along with the whole class- Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. A few girls giggled when the twins gave the grin that seemed to get them out of all kinds of trouble. "Good heavens, more Weasley and a set of twins at that. I doubt there will ever be a year where I will get a year off from your lot."  
  
"Sorry we were born, professor, but our parents didn't expect us." Said Matt as he and Matt took their seats. The tiny professor just shook his head and went about with the first lesson of the year. Mike and Matt seemed to earn attention without even noticing. A girl from Hufflepuff would continue to look in their direction and smile. Mike looked at her and absently nudged Matt. "What?"  
  
"That girl. ya know her name?" he asked. Matt looked at the girl and then tapped the end of his wand on the side of his head in thought.  
  
"I think that Flitwick called her Hanna. Yeah that's right, Hanna Diggory."  
  
"Diggory? Isn't that the old guy that gramps works with?" asked Mike. Matt looked at his brother in confusion then let out a laugh.  
  
"Wow, old Mr. Diggory is still having babies! Who would of thought." he said and leaned forward toward Mike. "I heard his son, Cedric, was killed by Voldemort years back. Maybe he and his wife thought t hey could have another boy to take his place."  
  
"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Said Mike and looked at the girl out the corner of his eyes. She was really pretty.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well what have we got here?" Ron crossed his arms and looked expectantly at the group he was to be training. It was a nice day out and they all seemed to want to enjoy it instead of going about their training. Jessica was leaning against a tree with a book and Chris's head in her lap and John was lying in the grass between Patrick and Josh. TJ, Theodore, and Peter were playing card, and Sharon was reading a magazine. Alex looked from behind her dad and let out a laugh.  
  
"My, My, daddy. It seems you haven't been working them hard enough after all." She said. Theodore looked from his game of Exploding Snap in shock.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!" he said and the cards exploded. When the smoke cleared, TJ was giving Theo a look.  
  
"Nice." He said and looked at Ron. "Hey Mr. Weasley. What's up?" he asked.  
  
"The death toll will be with the progress we're making." He answered sarcastically and tossed folders to each of them.  
  
"What are these?" asked Chris curiously.  
  
"Files of all the death eaters there have been and the ones that got away. Some of them have grandkids." Answered Ron. Jessica raised her hand slightly. "Yeah?"  
  
"There was a woman that was part veela in here. I heard that Voldemort was believed to be having a relationship with a woman that was part veela. I read it in a book." She informed.  
  
"You read to much, Jess." Muttered Chris. Ron gave the boy a look and rolled his eyes. He could remember when those words were coming from his mouth, yet Hermione's obsession with reading always came in handy to them in the past.  
  
"You're right, Jessica.. Which is why I'm bringing this up. I want you kids to pick a person to be assigned to." He said.  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Sharon curiously. "Are we supposed to research them?"  
  
"This isn't school, Sharon." Said Ron, and a wide grin crossed his face. "You kids are going to go undercover!"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"YEAH. Flying lessons!" cheered Tim as he and the twins went running toward the field where they were to be taught how to fly a broomstick properly. Tim was very excited about the lesson, which proved he had not inherited that from Neville. The twins exchanged grins, having noticed this from stories they had heard from their parents and uncles.  
  
"Pretty anxious aren't we?" piped Darrel. Tim grinned widely. Matt opened his mouth to say something, when someone came running past them and ran their shoulder into his.  
  
"HEY!" he yelled and blinked when he noticed it was Brianna. She turned around and stopped, crossing her arms and smirking.  
  
"Hey is for horses, Weasley." She said and turned back around, running off with her friends. Matt clenched his fists and growled in anger.  
  
"Uh, Matt." began Mike and Tim nervously. Mike waved his hand in his twins' face.  
  
"She's not gonna get away with this!" he yelled and ran after the girl. Darrel let out a sigh and shook his head in a knowing matter.  
  
"I've seen this before, you guys." He informed.  
  
"What does it mean then?" asked Tim curiously.  
  
"Simple, Brianna and Matt like each other." Said Darrel. Mike snorted.  
  
"Wow, that's something to tell mum." He said and walked off laughing and saying how Darrel was good at telling jokes. 


	24. chapter 24

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 24  
  
"Would you look at that." Jordan and Jake looked up from their homework into the direction Jackie had nodded into. On the other side of the common room, Matt was competing with Brianna in all kinds of things to see who was smarter and better than the other. Mike, Darrel, Tim, and a few other first years were sitting around and watching. "Aren't they cute?" she asked brightly. Jordan rolled his eyes and Jake snorted.  
  
"They're just kids, Jackie. I doubt they are thinking about getting into a relationship at this point." informed Jordan.  
  
"They look more like they want to bite each other's heads." Said Jake with a wide grin, making Jackie rolled her eyes. He waved his wand and sent a fireball flying from it, into the direction of the first years.  
  
"WATCH IT!" announced Jordan and they all ducked. Everyone around the room scattered and a fifth year cleared everything up.  
  
"Is everything ok!" she asked. Everyone looked from their hiding spots.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Jake bit down on his lower lip to keep from laughing. The kids had spread out, but Brianna had obviously tripped and fell on top of Matt. She looked at him and quickly scrambled away from him, muttering an apology.  
  
"Brilliant, Jake." Laughed Jordan, slapping his cousin on the back. Jake looked at him and gave a guilty laugh from the look Jackie was giving him.  
  
"To be honest, I didn't mean to use that spell, or for it to go that direction." Jackie smacked him in the back of the head and nodded over to where their cousins were.  
  
"Go apologize will you. We don't need Matt looking like that for the rest of the day. We still have lunch to go to." She informed. Jordan scowled.  
  
"He's just blushing! It'll subside." He informed.  
  
"GO!" Jordan rolled his eyes and called for Matt. Jake stood up and placed a hand on the red head's shoulder. Matt blinked when Jake just stared at him.  
  
"Matthew, I think its time we had a little talk about plugs and those things grampa Weasley says you insert those plug things into."  
  
"JAKE!" yelled Jackie and Jordan. He laughed and grinned at them.  
  
"Jus kidding. I just wanted to say sorry. That was my little fire ball."  
  
"WHAT! Are you trying to kill me! That girl is the devil reincarnated into a cute girl's body!" Matt yelled.  
  
"I heard that Weasley. And your little insult wasn't as insulting as you wanted it to be!" called Brianna. Matt scowled and stormed out the common room. Mike came up to the group and looked at Jordan.  
  
"So, did you have that all planned out?" he asked. They shook their heads. "Oh. Well then can you still teach how you did that fireball."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
John looked over at the others who were waiting of their orders. Its was late in the afternoon and Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were discussing the missions that each of the young adults were to be assigned. Sharon and Jessica were to the side talking far from the group of boys who were sitting in the grass waiting quietly. Alex came up and grinned sadly at her brother. "So big brother. are you ready for this?" she asked. John smiled up at her from his spot on the grass.  
  
"Alex, we're not leaving today. And you act as though I won't be coming back." He said. She looked over to where their father was.  
  
"You know. mom doesn't know about this little 'mission' dad and Uncle Harry plan on sending you on. She'll be really pissed off if you run off and get yourself killed." John rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's a little kid mission, Alex. No one is going to get killed." He informed. She rolled her eyes as their dad and the others came up.  
  
"I dunno, with all the progress you've been making you might not last too long."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Whoa!" Chris went stumbling out of the fireplace after Jessica later that night. They had all been assigned their missions, none of them being paired up. He straightened up and grinned at Jessica, who was giving him a look. "I never seem to get use to the Floo system." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked around. "Where are your mum and the twerp at?"  
  
"Either Hogsmeade, Grandma Thomas's, or Diagon Alley. Well, get comfortable. You usually do any other time." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't plan on staying long." He answered, forcing his pockets into his robe pockets and looking at the ground. Jessica looked at him in confusion.  
  
"And why not?" she asked. Chris let out a laugh.  
  
"I gotta spend some time with my family. You know, just in case." Jessica let out a sigh and placed her arms behind her back, looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Oh. cuz I was hoping we could spend some time together- with my mom and everyone out." She said. There was a long silence and Chris let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Well I had better get out of here." he said.  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late." Chris nodded and instead of going toward the fireplace, he came up to her and leaned forward, quickly brushing his lips against hers and backing up quickly, blushing deeply.  
  
"See ya!" he called and went into the fireplace. Jessica blinked and ran up to him, pulling him out the fireplace by the front of his shirt and glaring up at him. "Oh man, you're going to hex me aren't you?" he asked nervously. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"NO! I just plan on spending tonight with you no matter how much you try to chicken out of it." She answered and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Chris pulled his arms around her waist and stumbled onto the couch with Jessica on top of him. He knew Dean would probably kill him if he caught the boy with his daughter on top of him, but he had prayed for this moment ever since fourth year.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Alex sat across from Patrick laughing. He was up in her room with her spending some time with her before going home to spend time with TJ and then his own family. John was off with Janet at her place and both Ron and Hermione were out- possibly at the Burrow. "You're a nut, Pat." She said and smiled a bit. "Though, you've always been like that." She said. He grinned and rubbed the back of neck.  
  
"Yes, but you love me for it." He piped. She grinned and got on her knees, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Sorry. I just wanted to do that for the longest time." She informed, blushing just as much as the muggle born boy. He looked at her and got up, crossing his arms and looking at her stubbornly.  
  
"Hold on a second. I thought you and Theo were a couple." Alex jumped up and looked at him just as stubbornly.  
  
"Excuse me, but where did you hear something like that?! I don't even like that moron!"  
  
"Then WHY did he say that you two have already." He stopped and turned his back. "So, you two aren't together?" Alex dropped on her bed, crossing her legs and arms.  
  
"You're a jerk." She muttered. He blinked and moved in front of her, kneeling and looking in her face.  
  
"You hate me, don't you?" she looked away.  
  
"No. I've never been able too." He smiled and leaned up, kissing here briefly and pulling back, blushing a little less than the first time.  
  
"Ya know. I'm going to be thinking about you when I'm away." Alex smiled.  
  
"You're such a dweeb, Patrick." She muttered. He grinned and looked around before letting out a sigh.  
  
"Yeah, but I was hoping that maybe you could spend tonight with me. then I could know for sure that I'll be coming back to someone who is waiting for me."  
  
"You mean so you can know you have something to actually look forward to coming home to?" asked the red head and he nodded. She nodded and leaned forward, pressing her lips to him and kissing him more passionately than the first time.  
  
"Of course." 


	25. chapter 25

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 25  
  
Fred and George showed up at the Ministry of Magic HQ the next day with Kevin, who seemed very anxious to know what was going on. The young adults were all very tired it seemed, but there really was no question what half of them were probably doing the night before. They were packing bags and making sure they had everything they would need, all being serious and quiet. "Well I never thought I'd see the day when this lot would take something serious!" piped Fred and George let out a laugh.  
  
"That's right. You kids should relax. You're going to be gone for two weeks and are allowed to bail if something bad happens."  
  
"If we don't get killed first." Said TJ. Patrick dropped on the grass and began to massage his forehead with his knuckles.  
  
"I heard you guys get to hang out with Death Eaters, undercover! Will you tell me all about it when you get back!?" asked Kevin hopefully. Josh smiled and patted his cousin on the head.  
  
"Of course, twerp." He said and Kevin grinned. Ron looked up from his clip board and grinned.  
  
"Well, here they come!" he piped. Everyone turned to see the families coming to wish heir loved ones good luck. "How'd Ginny take it, Harry?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." Ron let out a laugh and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I got an ear load when Hermione had found out as well." He said and waved as the family members came up. Hermione came up and looked at her son sadly.  
  
"John. you know you don't have to go on this mission, right?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Relax mum, I'm gonna be ok." He said. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You're too much like your father." She said and hugged him tightly. She kissed his cheek and then went to wish the others good luck.  
  
"Hey Alex!" she turned and looked at her brother. 'While I'm gone, I'm expecting you to keep mum sane." He informed as they all gathered up to leave. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"It shouldn't be that hard. After all, the twins and Jordan aren't around."  
  
"This had better not be your way of getting out of taking me to Honeydukes, Chris." Threatened his little sister, Angela. He smiled and patted the nine- year-old on the head.  
  
"Believe me, twerp. I'd much rather be in a candy store than with a bunch of killers."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MR. WEASLEY!" Both Jordan and Jake looked up a McGonagall at the same time from the comic book they had been snickering over in the middle of their transfiguration class. She massaged her forehead with her fingertips and looked at the boys wearily. She was getting too old for this. "Tell me, do you know what is going on outside Hogwarts grounds while you're hear wasting my class time?" She asked.  
  
"Course professor. People are going about their usual lives and kids are wishing they were in Hogwarts oven though they don't know the truth behind it." Answered Jake brightly.  
  
"Wrong! Aurors all around the world are being sent as undercover agents to see what the death eaters are up to. They are being put in danger and while you sit around not caring, they are it great danger. I believe your father and older brother are aurors, Jordan."  
  
"Yeah, they are. But some one would have told us if they were sent off anywhere." Informed Jordan.  
  
"The aurors have been gone for over a week now and no one has been in contact with them since then. We don't know how things went for them."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you're telling us that dad and John are out with death eaters and could possibly be dead?" asked Matt. He and Mike sat in a corner of the common room listening to Jackie, Jordan and Jake tell them the story of what they learned about the aurors in Transfiguration. Mike crossed his arms and scowled.  
  
"We've been in school almost a month now and all mum ever sends us is treats, not news about the fact our dad, cousin, uncle and older brother are out there about to get killed." He informed.  
  
"Maybe they wanted us to focus more on our school work then about them." Said Jackie, putting her arms behind her head. "Though I understand you're worried with your dad and brother out their and all."  
  
'Yeah, I mean, our dads run a joke shop. They're not exactly in nearly as much danger. I wonder how aunt Hermione and aunt Ginny took all of his though." Said Jake thoughtfully.  
  
"Knowing our mum, there was a lot of yelling involved." 


	26. chapter 26

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 26  
  
Alex was sitting at the kitchen table twirling a piece of hair around her finger and listening to the radio. Hermione was cooking and Janet was over as well, sitting at the able with Alex. She let out a sigh. "They've been gone for so long. I wonder if they are ok." Janet looked at Alex and smiled reassuringly. She had to have been just as worried as Alex since her relationship with John was just starting to advance.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be home soon. Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Harry have all trained their recruits pretty well." She informed. Hermione let out a small laugh and the girls looked at her.  
  
"I'm honestly very worried about them. It's been three weeks and I've been to their sessions. Jessica and Sharon will most likely come back in one piece." The girls looked at each other and Janet sighed.  
  
"It's too lonely around. I mean, I have Ted, mum, and dad. but it's a bit lonely at night without." she stopped and began blushing at the look Alex and Hermione were giving her. "Never mind."  
  
"Don't worry, Janet. We know you love my big brother!" Alex piped. Janet went redder. "And if it makes you feel better, he loves you too." Hermione turned away and wiped her face, getting the girls attention.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, are you crying?" asked Janet.  
  
"I miss all those knuckle heads so much!" she announced. "When are they coming back home?!"  
  
"Excuse me. am I interrupting something?" they all jumped and turned around.  
  
"Mr. Diggory!" Hermione quickly cleaned her face and looked at the older man. He smiled at her.  
  
"I've got some news for you." He said. The women all looked at him expectantly. "Our aurors have returned."  
  
"Are you serious!" cheered the girls and began rushing around, grabbing their cloaks, ignoring the fact the old man was trying to tell them something. They vanished and he let out a sigh.  
  
"Unfortunately, some of them are missing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Darnel went shoving through the large groups of people that had gathered around outside the ministry of magic. There were news reporters for the Daily Prophet and all kinds of family members and friends. All her wanted was to see his older sister. When he spotted her, she was getting healed. He ran up to her and threw his arms around her waist. "Jessica, you're ok! I've missed you so much back at home." He said. She blinked and a small smile touched her lips. She patted the top of his head and hugged him back.  
  
"I've missed you too, twerp." She talked a little to the medi-witch and got up.  
  
"Who are you looking for?" Jessica looked at her brother and smiled.  
  
"Dad, John, and Chris." Darnel nodded and helped her look out. There was suddenly a large crowd forming. "Looks like Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are back with some more of our people." They ran back to where they had come from and tried to look through the crowds. There were a lot of gasps heard as well as whispering, but Jessica was determined to see who was brought back. She shoved through the crowd and when Darnel made an attempt to, some one grabbed hold of him.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled and looked over his shoulder. "DAD!" Dean grinned and picked his son up off the ground, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Hey kid, I've missed you. Where's your mum at?"  
  
"She and the other mums are helping out with healing and everything. Haven't you been over there?"  
  
"No, I was healed as soon as Ron, Harry, and I came back."  
  
"Seamus didn't make it back?" Dean sighed.  
  
"We were all in separate locations. I'm hoping that that's Seamus and Chris they got right now."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chris!" Jessica shoved everyone out of her way and ran, throwing her arms around the sandy haired boy when Harry and Ron had returned for the third time, this time with Chris, Patrick, and John. He groaned in pain when she did this, but she didn't let go. She tightened her hold on him and began crying. John looked at his friend and gave thumbs up before Alex and Janet showed up and hugged him and Patrick. Chris tried to get Jessica to let go.  
  
"Hey Jess, calm down will you! I'm perfectly fine!" She let him go and shoved him, a scowl on her face. "What the hell!?"  
  
"You jerk! You have no clue how worried I was about you, do you?" she yelled. Hi face went red.  
  
"Not really." he answered.  
  
"Chris!" Jessica turned around and looked to see Chris's little sister come running up. She cheered and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly around the neck. "Hey you big jerk. We've missed you SO much at home!" she piped.  
  
"Is that right, squirt? I thought you would be happy with me not around." He raised an eyebrow at her. She waved her hand at him dismissively.  
  
"Only if I know you aren't dead and buried some where." She said and grinned innocently. "So what happened? You look like you got beat up real good." She said, touching a cut on his cheek.  
  
"I honestly don't know. We were doing just fine and out of no where the death eaters knew everything. I mean, I thought no one outside of our family that's here right now and the ministry knew about this mission."  
  
"Unless there's a leak among us." Suggested Jessica. She looked over her shoulder at John, who had an arm around a beaming Janet while Hermione fussed over him. "Maybe we should bring this up to John some other time." She suggested as Chris set his sister back on the ground.  
  
"Sure. Hey Jessica, would you mind taking me to get fixed up?" he asked. She nodded and put his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist, helping him over to a medi-witch. 


	27. chapter 27

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 27  
  
Matt and Mike were sitting in the library playing a game of chess while Darnel and Tim watched, when a issue of the Daily Prophet was dropped right in the middle of their game, knocking some of their pieces out of the way. "What the hell!" snapped Mike with a scowl. The twins looked up to see Brianna standing there with her arms crossed and giving them a look.  
  
"Nice to see you boys, too." She said and sat in the seat next to Matt.  
  
"Do you want something?" asked Matt. She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"There's a lot I want in life, but I doubt you can give it to me." She answered. He scowled, blushing a bit. "What ever. can you take your bloody newspaper somewhere? We're in the middle of a game, here."  
  
"Actually, there was an article in the news I thought might have wanted to read with your dad being an auror and all." The twins frowned. Snape had yelled them at in potions, and had claimed they should have been better behaved with their dad being a very respected auror and all.  
  
"Why don't you just tell us what it's about." Suggested Darrel as he watched the twins set up a new game. Brianna frowned and grabbed the paper.  
  
"Well my illiterate friends, it says here that on that mission the aurors went on, out of no where the death eaters found out who they were and tried to kill them." The boys looked at her.  
  
"How'd they get away then?" asked Tim.  
  
"I dunno, I suggest you two owl home and check on your dad and brother. Who knows what those death eaters could have done to them." The twins looked at each other.  
  
"We should. After all, mum never did want John to become an auror." Said Mike. Matt sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Let's get going then. Tim, why don't you two continue our game 'til we get back. We'll see you later." The boys got up and left the library.  
  
'I think I'll come along." Called Brianna.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Don't you have some girl friends to hang out with or something?" asked Matt. He, Mike, and Brianna walked toward the owlery. She frowned at him. "I mean, I know Mike and I are the cutest guys you've ever seen, but c'mon!"  
  
"Get over yourself Weasley! I'm going to owl my older brother."  
  
"Your older brother? What about your mum and dad?" asked Mike.  
  
"My mum and dad are dead. I live with my older brother." The twins stopped walking, but Brianna didn't.  
  
"What do you mean they're dead? How did they die?" asked Matt in confusion.  
  
"Death eaters. They were both Aurors and were both killed." She answered with a shrug.  
  
"How can you just shrug something like that off? I mean, we've been in school a month now and people have bragged on and on about their families and all you do is sit to the side and act as if you aren't hurt because you're mum and dad are dead."  
  
"They died when I was five. And they were never around any way. I'm pretty use to no noticing I don't have parents." she answered.  
  
"So that's why you've been on our case ever since you heard about our dad and brother?" asked Mike. He and Matt looked at each other and then in opposite directions.  
  
"Well, that makes me feel guilty for arguing with you so much." Muttered Matt. Brianna smiled and went up the red head, pinching his cheeks.  
  
"You can't help it. You don't think like the average cutie." Matt slapped her hands out of his face.  
  
"Just cuz I apologized doesn't mean I'm gonna let you keep doing that." She smiled and grabbed both him and Mike into a hug, catching both boys by surprise.  
  
"You two are the best."  
  
"What have we got here? Three Gryffindors roaming the halls." Brianna let the boys go and turned around.  
  
"Well if it isn't Tommy!" laughed Matt.  
  
"You seem pretty happy that you're in Slytherin." Said Mike, crossing his arms and looking at the dark haired boy expectantly.  
  
"Well what more can you expect? Voldemort was my father." The twins rolled their eyes.  
  
"Get over it, Tommy! Voldemort has been dead since before we were born. Even before our brother was born, and he's twenty three years old!" announced Matt.  
  
"Haven't you boys ever heard of being reincarnated?" The boys frowned.  
  
"What female would be dumb enough to want to have Voldemort's baby even if this was true?" asked Brianna. Tom frowned.  
  
"Obviously my mother." The twins shook their heads and Mike placed his hands on Brianna's shoulders, leading her away.  
  
"It was funny in day care, Tom, but not any more." He informed. Tom scowled and watched as they walked.  
  
"If you don't believe me, then how do you think those death eaters found out so suddenly that there aurors among them?" 


	28. chapter 28

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 28  
  
Hermione crossed her arms and glared at both John and Ron. After their mission, they stayed home a week and now they both seemed eager to get out the house and go back to work, she didn't know why. Alex was sitting at the table sipping at her tea and looking very groggy. Hermione already knew not to ask her daughter what she was doing last night. "C'mon Hermione, you know we need to get back to work to make enough money to feed us all." Whined Ron. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh please, Ron! The twins and Jordan aren't here to feed and Alex and John are hardly ever home for dinner," she looked at her two older children accusingly. "Its not like we're feeding many people."  
  
"Mum, we've been extra bored lately! We've gotta go to work. Plus, I think Jessica and Chris are hiding something from me."  
  
"So what? They're adults now, not little first years who argued about everything on the face of the earth." John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Please, mum. They still argue now like they did back then." Hermione threw her arms up in the air in defeat.  
  
"Fine! Go on then. I can't wait until Christmas break to see my real children again." She muttered. John turned to Ron with a guilty look, but he just shook his head and they went on their way. Hermione growled and slammed the dishes into the sink.  
  
"C'mon mum, we're not little kids anymore." Informed Alex, getting her mother's attention. "Man, what are you gonna do when we get married and the twins and Jordan are off at Hogwarts?" Hermione glared at her.  
  
"What? Are you planning on leaving your poor mother already?!?" she announced. Alex rolled her eyes and smiled at her mom.  
  
"I want to get married while I'm still young mum." She threw her arms in the air sarcastically, causing her daughter to laugh. She looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Really though, what happened to the Jonathan and Alexis Weasley that loved to be at home when they weren't off at Hogwarts studying day and night?" she asked. Alex shrugged.  
  
"Your wish came rue and we finally grew up."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Seamus looked over the top of his magazine and beamed as Harry came walking up to their small group. "Oy Harry! A bit late aren't we?" he asked. Harry just shrugged. No one was really working today. All the young aurors were off doing their own thing and Chris had just left with John. Harry sighed and dropped into a seat next to Ron.  
  
"Hey mate, what's up?" asked Ron causally. Harry scowled to himself.  
  
"In just four months Sara will be marrying that moron." He answered bitterly.  
  
"Four months? That's pretty soon." Said Dean. Harry nodded.  
  
"Yeah, she wants to run off and get married on Valentines Day." He muttered and a look of disgust crossed his face. Ron shook his head and went back to his magazine.  
  
"That's kids for you. And to think none of mine have decided to make that jump yet."  
  
"It's a shame really. You're gonna have to go through this twice, Harry. After Sara, give lily about eleven more years and she'll be on her way." Said Seamus. Harry groaned and buried his face into his hands. Ron smiled sympathetically and patted Harry on the back.  
  
"Don't worry. When Christmas comes up, the whole family will get to spend time together, without any annoying boyfriends hanging around." He piped. Harry just grunted.  
  
Author's note: I'm going to go on and get into December now, but the things that occurred will be talked about among the characters. Please review and tell me what you think so far! 


	29. chapter 29

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 29  
  
Ron walked into the kitchen and yawned. Hermione was in a very good mood at the moment. Christmas break was now coming up, which meant the return of her precious young ones. She seemed to have had enough of Alex and John by now. She was using her wand and cleaning and cooking at the same time. He stretched and looked at the pan that was dumping a dozen cookies into a large bowl that was already filled. "it smells great in here. Where are Alex and John at?" Hermione scowled a bit.  
  
"Alex is out with Cherise and john is still in bed." she answered and began to mutter under her breath. Ron smiled a bit and grabbed a cookie.  
  
"The kids won't be here until tomorrow. Maybe you should take it easy on the treats." He suggested. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Well, seeing as though I only got one bad letter about each of the boys the entire time they were in school, I thin there's a little something to celebrate." He answered. Ron shrugged and nodded.  
  
"Guess so." he then stopped and gave his wife a look. "Hermione, what aren't you telling me?" he asked. She blushed and made sure not to look at him.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, a bit of nervousness in her voice.  
  
"There's something you aren't telling me.. There's another reason you're making all these cookies, isn't there?" She sighed and turned to him.  
  
"Family members if mine are coming into town to visit and since they've never seen you guys, my parents want us over for Christmas."  
  
"WHY!?" Ron whined.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But I don't want to go!" announced Chris. He and Angela were sitting at the breakfast table and Lavender had just broke the news to them that they were going to stay with her family during the Christmas holidays. Seamus let out a sigh and shook his head.  
  
"No use arguing with your mother. What ever she says, goes." Chris scowled and crossed his arms.  
  
"I don't like going to grandma's house. She always tries to make me try on funny looking dress robes." Muttered Angela, prodding at her food with a scowl.  
  
"Yeah, but now that you're older she's going to make you help out more with stuff like massaging her feet and helping gramps put in his fake teeth.'  
  
"MUM!"  
  
"Chris cut that out! Your grandfather does not have fake teeth." Snapped Lavender.  
  
"Course he does. When I was ten he let me play with them." Informed Chris.  
  
"So is that why he couldn't eat any of the Christmas dinner that year?" asked Seamus, earning a glare from his wife.  
  
"No matter how much you three hate it we're going! Your grandparents haven't seen you in five years and its about time they saw how much you've grown. Seamus smiled a bit at the sour looks on his kids' faces. He hated going to Mr. and Mrs. Brown's house just as much as the next normal person, but he also enjoyed sleeping in a bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wake up you two!" Jessica pulled her blankets over her head at the sound of her mother's voice. It was early in the morning and she enjoyed sleeping in on weekends. Her younger brother's protests could be heard down the hall soon after the sound of his door flying open. "Come on now! We've got packing to do!" she called. Dean came and knocked on Jessica's door before pushing in all the way open.  
  
"Hey there, you hear your mother don't you?" he asked. Jessica sat up and glared at him.  
  
"I hear her, but I choose to ignore." She responded. He smiled and shook his head. Jessica ran her fingers through her hair. "What does she mean when she says we have packing to do?" Dean grinned.  
  
"We're going to see her half of the family this year." Jessica sat silently for a while and scowled.  
  
"You're lying." Dean laughed and reached under his daughter's bed, pulling out her old trunk.  
  
"No I'm not. We're leaving this evening." 


	30. chapter 30

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 30  
  
The twins jumped off the train and beamed when they saw all the people. It was nice to be closer to home and to soon be with your family again, especially after all the drama going on back at the school. Teachers were suddenly becoming stricter because students were vanishing and when they would turn up, they would be very ill. Jordan jumped off the train with his arms behind his head and looking around causally. "Now where could mum and dad be? I owled them to say we'd be coming home." He informed.  
  
"You think they forgot?" asked Mike, looking at his brothers expectantly.  
  
"Hell no. Not with how much mum's been whining about you lately." They turned to see Alex smiling down at them and they immediately hugged her. "So I take it you munchkins missed me?"  
  
"Well seeing that there's no one who can nag like you-" she grabbed Matt into a headlock and buried her knuckles into the top of his head.  
  
"So, where are mum and dad?" asked Jordan.  
  
"At home I suppose. She asked me, Patrick and TJ to pick you twerps up." Answered their older sister. The boys all frowned.  
  
"Oh. well I guess we could have stayed back at Hogwarts for that." Muttered Mike. Alex smiled and put an arm around the twins and the other around Jordan.  
  
"Cheer up little brothers. I see that Pat and TJ have already grabbed your things, so before we go home, you three can join us for a trip to the mall."  
  
"Isn't that the place muggle women like to go to?" asked Jordan. Alex grinned.  
  
"YUP!" the boys groaned. Jake and Jackie came up and grinned. "Hey you two, looking for your parents?"  
  
"Actually, we're looking for my mum. She said she'd come and pick the two of us up." Said Jackie, checking her watch. Alex looked around.  
  
"I could wait here with you until aunt Angelina shows up. After all, with all the strange stuff going on around here, its kind of my job as your older cousin."  
  
"Thinks have been going on around here too?" asked Jake. Alex nodded and gave her cousins and younger brother a look.  
  
"Why? What's going on at Hogwarts?" Alex asked. Jackie crossed her arms and was about to say something when a boy came up behind her and out his hands over her eyes. He was a cute enough boy, and it was obvious he was a second year and a Gryffindor, seeing how familiar he was being with Jackie. The girl dropped her arms to her side when the boy leaned forward and whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Jerk!" she shoved away and the boy grinned widely. "Alvin you prat!" The boy scowled.  
  
"Its AJ, not Alvin." He said with a scowl. Jackie rolled her eyes  
  
"So. who is this?" asked Alex, tilting her head to the side. The boy looked at Alex and grinned innocently. He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.  
  
"Oh hey. I didn't mean to violate Jackie's personal space or anything!" he informed. Jordan let out a laugh and slapped the tall chocolate colored boy on the back.  
  
"Relax, AJ. This is my older sister Alex." He informed.  
  
"AJ huh? How did you get that out of the name Alvin?" asked Matt, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"His middle name is James." Answered Jackie. "He doesn't favor either name."  
  
"Sooooooooo, you must like Jackie since you were basically all out flirting with her jus a few minutes ago." Said Mike. Jackie and AJ looked at each other and both turned away.  
  
"Nah, that's not it." Said AJ, crossing his arms and looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah, she's gone off and fell for some 'charming' guy named David." Informed Jake. He, Jordan and AJ shook their heads. Jackie rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with David? He's really nice." She informed.  
  
"He's a Ravenclaw." Answered the boys. Jackie frowned. Alex couldn't help but notice the boys were now ganging up on her, especially since he twins now entered the conversation and would usually agree with Jordan and Jake.  
  
"What's going on here?" Alex turned and grinned at her aunt.  
  
"The boys are giving your daughter a hard time because she likes a boy from Ravenclaw." Angelina crossed her arms and smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Of course. That happened o me in my fourth year. A charming boy named Roger Daives asked me out to Hogsmeade and I agreed. Of course, your uncle ranted about it, even though we weren't even going out at the time. Also because he fought Roger in our first year."  
  
"Sounds romantic." Laughed Alex. Jordan looked around his yelling cousin and grinned over at his aunt.  
  
"Hey there aunt angel eyes!" he piped. Angelina grinned.  
  
"Been listening to your uncle too much I see." She laughed and smiled at her fuming daughter, who was now glaring daggers at the red head. "So, ready to head home?"  
  
"Gladly." Answered the girl and began to walk off with her mom.  
  
"See you when we get back love!" called AJ. Jackie stopped walking and then began walking off quickly. The boys slapped each other high fives and Alex rolled her eyes. Why did that remind her back to when she was younger. 


	31. chapter 31

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 31  
  
"So did you hear about Mr. and Mrs. Diggory?" Ron asked. He and Harry were walking through the mall not too far behind their wives. Who had forced them to come along with them to Christmas shop- or more so carry all the shopping bags. Harry looked at his friend in interest. "The twins had sent us an owl just yesterday saying they'd be coming home for the holidays. and in the letter they were talking about all the people know, and it seems the Diggory's have a kid." Harry stopped walking and looked at his friend in shock.  
  
"You know you shouldn't tease like that." He said. Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"I'm not! The Diggory's have a daughter. I forgot her name, but she is a Hufflepuff just like her big brother was. She may just go for Quidditch."  
  
"I don't like how this is all playing out." Said Harry suddenly. "It's like our parents pasts are being relived through us and our kids with just minor changes, but it's all still the same." Ron shook his head.  
  
"Please Harry. What is there that's like their pasts?" Ron asked.  
  
"First of all, Voldemort is back, but in a kids form basically. a kid we probably don't even know or would suspect. Secondly, you have five kids- two more and you and Hermione will be just like your parents. And isn't it strange that I've got kids that look and have the same last name as my parents?"  
  
"Its called genetics, harry." Informed Ron. Harry just shook his head and continued on with his explanation. "So, you think this girl may be in some kind of danger involving Voldemort just because of what happened to her brother."  
  
"We can never be too sure. After all, it could just be our kids in danger and her used as a pone in his plan."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jackie!" cheered Kevin, and ran up top his sister, hugging her happily. She blinked and smiled, hugging him and then pulling him into a headlock. "Hey, let me go! I came to tell my big sister I missed her and now she's trying to kill me!" the boy announced, a bit of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"You weren't going through my things were you, baby face?" she asked. Kevin shook his head, still trying to get away from her.  
  
"No! Mum and dad put a special charm on it so I couldn't get in." Jackie smiled.  
  
"Good! Now where is daddy at?" Kevin crossed his arms and gave his older sister a look.  
  
"You should already know he's at work. He and Uncle George are working over time to make enough money for Christmas." He explained.  
  
"But he knows mum works too. Why should he have to work over time?"  
  
"Because the ministry is cutting back on paying us what we're worth." Answered Angelina, entering the room. "Too much is going on throughout wiarding communities so we aren't exactly getting paid much. who knows what it will be like when Kevin starts Hogwarts." She sighed and shook her head, walking off and muttering something under her breath.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The twins went running excitedly into the house and dropped their things in the doorway. Patrick, TJ, and Alex stepped in not too far behind Jordan, who had followed his younger brothers' leads. TJ laughed and shook his head. "They seem pretty happy to be home." He said.  
  
"Well it has been really quiet around here without them around." Answered Alex and looked around for signs that her parents were home, but there weren't any.  
  
"Alex, why aren't mum and dad home?" asked Matt, coming down the stairs and looking at his sister expectantly. Alex sighed and shrugged.  
  
"I wish I knew." She answered and went into the kitchen to see if there was a note left behind. Alex scowled and crossed her arms. "Well this wasn't part of today's schedule." TJ shook his head and sat down.  
  
"They probably went out and lost track of time."  
  
"Not my mom. She's been waiting for ever for these guys to get home so she can fuss over how much they've changed." Said Alex. She shook her head and was about to walk out when the kitchen door opened and her dad came stumbling in with bags and boxes.  
  
"Ron be careful!" called Hermione. The twins and Jordan stopped digging through the cabinets for snacks and quickly went over to see what their parents had.  
  
"Oh wow. you guys are back already?" asked Ron, holding the packages out of their reach. Hermione went around her husband and looked at the boys with shinning eyes.  
  
"You've changed so much!" she announced, scooping the three boys into a tight hug. 


	32. chapter 32

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 32  
  
John groaned when Hermione came into his room and yanked the covers off of him. "John, wake up! We've got a long trip ahead of us!" The red head groaned and sat up, his hair sticking up all over his head. Since the twins and Jordan had arrived back home yesterday, they had planned to go to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house today. Actually, they were going to a different house. The house that the Grangers had bought for holidays when all the family comes to visit so that they would have room for everyone.  
  
"Mum, what time is it?" John asked.  
  
"Eight o'clock. Why?" asked Hermione, using her wand to make his muggle clothes come out of his closet and fold themselves into his truck. "We're taking the muggle way."  
  
"WHY!?" he whined. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and glared at her son. The twins came walking past their older brother's room, their hair standing on end.  
  
"Get up John! We're going to mugglesville today!" informed Mike tiredly. John groaned and sat up, glaring at the two eleven year olds.  
  
"Are we he only ones leaving home for the holidays?" he asked groggily.  
  
"No, Fred and Angelina and going to the Johnson's, George and Alicia are going to the Spinnet's, Harry and Ginny are going to visit Remus and Sirius, and Percy and Penny are going to see the Clearwaters." Answered Hermione from her son's closet.  
  
"Who is staying with grandma and grandpa Weasley this year then?" asked Alex, who happened to be passing by to get her chance in the bathroom before anyone else.  
  
"Grandma and Grandpa Weasley are going to stay with Uncle Charlie and Uncle Bill in Romania for the holidays.. Seeing as though they only come see family every five years." Answered Ron groggily as he passed the room.  
  
"They'll be coming to visit again soon enough." Said Hermione. Jordan let out a snort as he entered the room to see what everyone was doing.  
  
"I'll be a seventh year by time that happens. We haven' see them since the twins' seventh birthday!" he informed.  
  
"Yeah, but they always bring the coolest gifts." Said Matt with a grin. Hermione smiled and turned to all her kids.  
  
"Alright, that's enough of that. Time to wash for the long trip! And hope I won't have to pack your things like I had to do for this bum."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred sighed as they walked up the driveway to Angelina's parents' house. He had Kevin asleep on his back and Jackie walking ahead with her mother. He knew already his daughter was putting on a show to please her mother, but Angelina's dad hated Fred the way Hermione's dad hated Ron and Fred felt that Mr. Johnson didn't like the kids that much either. Mrs. Johnson on the other hand loved them as they were her own. Angelina took a deep breath and turned to her small family. "Now, half of my family is here and a cousin of mine is married to a muggle, so the poor guy won't know much of what's going on."  
  
"So be normal." They all said. Angelina smiled and nodded.  
  
"Exactly." She turned and reached up to knock on the door, but the door instantly flew open and her mother came out, scooping them all into tight hugs.  
  
"I thought that was you I saw!" she said and went around to all of them, very excited and happy to see them. "And look at Kevin! I haven't seen him since his third birthday. Who did his hair?" she asked.  
  
"I did grandma. they're called cornrolls you know." Mrs. Johnson chuckled.  
  
"I know. but Angelina, why won't you cut his hair?" Angelina let out a groan and Fred shook his head, This was always expected.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chris yawned and spread out on his grandmother's couch just to be forced to sit up again. He scowled when his mother came and made Angela sit next to him and stood in front of her two children in speech mode. "Mum, we already know what you're going to sat and when everyone gets here, we will act civilized and behave ourselves." Lavender gave her son a look  
  
"Your sarcasm wasn't needed, Christopher." She said and walked off." Chris rolled his eyes and looked at his sister, who was all dolled up.  
  
"You look like a doll baby." He informed. Angela scowled and tugged at one of her ponytails like she usually when she was annoyed an uncomfortable.  
  
"Mummy wants me to look 'good' when everyone gets here." she looked at her brother, who was hearing a suit and tie. "You look like penguin." She added and Chris rolled his eyes and gave his sister a charming smile.  
  
"I thought you loved penguins?" he raised an eyebrow at his sister, causing her to giggle.  
  
"You're a prat, Chris."  
  
"Yet I'm the only one who can make you smile." 


	33. chapter 33

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~* Chapter 33  
  
The twins were sleeping with Jordan in between them, so both of the young Weasleys were leaning against their older brother sleeping away. Alex looked back at them from her seat and smiled. "They are so much when they're like this." John looked back at them and saw Jordan was asleep as well, his head resting on top of Mike's. He shook his head and went back to his magazine.  
  
"Yeah, I agree, they re a lot better this way." Hermione looked up from her book and gave a scolding look, which was playful.  
  
"Leave those three alone. They need to get some rest seeing as though there will be a bunch of muggles cooing over how adorable they are with their red hair and freckles." Informed Ron and shook his head. "And isn't this when we tell your entire family you're a wizard? This will surely be entertaining." Hermione gave her husband a threatening look.  
  
"What are you trying to say about muggles, Ron?" she asked. He smirked and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing much babe. I've just come to notice muggles get very excited when it comes to things like this." She rolled her eyes and went back to her book.  
  
"Muggles are wicked cool, mum." Informed Alex, leaning forward in her seat. "Patrick introduced me to his parents and they were very excited to see someone like me." She piped. John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I don' want you guys acting out in front of these muggles, and if they ask you to do magic, don't." They nodded and Ron let out a laugh.  
  
"Really 'Mione. What kinds of questions could they ask?" she didn't answer, but seemed to be embarrassed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hello!" Seamus knocked on the door of his parents' house. Angela went shoving past her dad and brother into the house to find her grandparents. "I wonder where those two could be." Chris looked around and turned to his dad.  
  
"Maybe they're out shopping for gifts?" he asked. Seamus looked around and looked at pictures. Angela looked around at pictures and turned to her dad.  
  
"Gran and Grandpa have a lot of pictures of us when we were little. How come?" she asked. Seamus smiled and placed a hand on his daughter's head.  
  
"I suppose it's a grandparent thing."  
  
"And you'll be finding out soon enough I assume." Seamus looked over his shoulder and grinned at the sight of his mother.  
  
"Hey mum. Happy holidays." He piped and went over to her, kissing her cheek. Mrs. Finnigan smiled and tapped his cheek  
  
"Its nice to see you'll always come to visit your mum no matter how old you get." Seamus grinned and nodded towards his kids.  
  
'We're visiting with Lavender's parents and the kids wanted to come see you.' He informed.  
  
"We have being over Grandma and Grandpa Brown's house." Said Chris, crossing his arms. Mrs. Finnigan laughed and nodded her head knowingly.  
  
"Yes, the Brown's can be a bit hard to put up with, can't they? I remember when your parents got married."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jessica scowled slightly as she and her brother stood against the wall and watched as their parents and other adults talked to each other happily. Darnel was scowling as he tugged annoyingly at the sleeves of his robes. They hated these types of events and weren't having any kind of fun. Christmas at home was a lot more eventful. "I want to leave." Her brother muttered. Jessica sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Sorry twerp, but we're stuck." She informed. There was a knock on the door and their grandmother turned to them.  
  
"Jessica, would you be a dear?" she called. Jessica rolled her eyes, but obeyed. When she answered, there was a tall attractive boy at the door. He couldn't have been a wizard with how confused he was o see her standing in the door with her dress robes on.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked, slightly annoyed. The muggle boy laughed and held out a package.  
  
"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Patil's granddaughter Jessica, they tell me about you ever Christmas when I deliver their packages." Jessica raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Why would hey tell you about me?" she asked. The boy jus shrugged.  
  
"I suppose they were trying to get us together."  
  
"Well you're a bit too late."  
  
"Jason."  
  
"Jason. I've already got a boyfriend." His smile faded a bit and he rubbed the back of his neck,  
  
"I see. So what harm would there be if we were to hang out a bit?"  
  
"None at all I guess." He grinned and nodded.  
  
"Great. I'll see you around then." He piped and walked off. Jessica closed the door and turned to see her brother glaring up at her.  
  
"Wiat until I tell Chris what you're doing behind his back." 


	34. chapter 34

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 34  
  
Mr. Granger looked in a mirror, straightening his tie and seeming to be admiring himself while his grandchildren sat on the couch in great discomfort. The muggle half of their family was to be arriving and they had to look their best, as well as 'normal'. Ron entered the room with a scowl. "I'll never get use to this." He muttered and looked at his sons. They seemed just as upset. The worse part was that they'd have to dress like this for Sara's wedding.  
  
"Don't worry Ronald. After tonight you can dress comfortably… But on Christmas Eve we are having a party and you'll have to dress like this again." Informed Mr. granger.  
  
"I wanna go home." Muttered the twins. Hermione, Alex, and Mrs. Granger all came into the living room wearing dresses they had bought yesterday. Mrs. Granger clapped her hands together with delight.  
  
"Well don't you all look stunning!" she said happily. Alex snorted.  
  
"Don't get too use to it. The twins'll find a way out of those clothes." Matt and Mike quickly stopped tugging at their ties and glared at their older sister.  
  
"We can too stay in these stupid clothes!" Matt announced. Alex rolled her eyes and sat down.  
  
"So... if we're going to tell them mum is a witch.. shouldn't we be allowed to dress in our robes?" asked John.  
  
"Because there's a chance they will bring along people we don't want to know about this." answered Mr. Granger. "Like on Christmas. There will be some friends of the family, and they can't know about this."  
  
"I don't get it. Isn't there a section in the ministry of magic that supports relationships with muggles?" asked Jordan curiously.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean to run off and tell the world about us." answered Ron casually as he looked in a mirror. "Though it would help if muggle mirrors could speak." There was suddenly the ring of the doorbell and Mrs. Granger clapped her hands together happily.  
  
"Alright everyone, get ready to meet the family."  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We're going to the Burrow for Christmas." Angelina rolled over and looked at her husband in annoyance. They had met the family, managed to finally get their kids in bed, had to talk to Angelina's grandparents for an hour afterward, and had finally made it to bed, but Fred didn't seem ready to sleep.  
  
"And how are we suppose to go to the Burrow for Christmas if your parents aren't home?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Just get the others and we can use floo powder to get in. Mum and dad wouldn't mind." Angelina sat up and began to massage her temple.  
  
"Fred, love, I don't want to be here anymore than you but…" he leaned over and kissed her. She groaned and leaned her forehead against hers. "Fine, but you have to write everyone and if they all agree, you tell my parents we'll be leaving." She said. Fred grinned.  
  
"Course love." He suddenly jumped out of bed and his wife stared at him as if he had gone mad. "I'm gonna get started on those letters now." He piped.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione's great aunt Anna let out a scream as an owl came flying into the living room, swooping down low over their heads. Mrs. Granger let out a groan. The twins were jumping up and down trying to geth the owls attention and John was sitting calmly on the couch between to a yelling Alex and laughing Jordan. "Jonathan, can you please handle this!" she called. John blinked as all his muggle relatives looked at him. He knew he wasn't going to be of any use since the owl was Fred and Angelina's and they had the luck of buying an owl that follows DIRECT orders. Which meant if the letter was for his dad, it was going to wait for Ron, not simply give the letter to either Hermione or him.  
  
"Sorry grandma Weasley, i think the letter is for mum or dad." he called. Mrs,Granger looked shocked by this announcement, which caused Jordan to grin and call across the room over the panicking voices.  
  
"That's our uncle Fred's owl! He's got one of the most well trained owls and it will only give the letter to the person it's adressed to- most likely dad."  
  
"Well what will happen if you *try* to get the letter?" she asked nervouslt and the owlsat down at the top of her grandfather clock and watched everyone.  
  
"He'll peck you until you give up." piped Mike.  
  
"Really now! Do you think it wise to have a pet that does that?" The siblings exchanged looks.  
  
"Well we had choices... Rats, owls, cattss or toads." said Matt thoughtfully. "Weve got a pet puffskien at home." Mrs. Granger sighed and nodded. They were going to have to wait for Ron and Hermione to return from the store, so they'd just have to ignore the owl and continue with their afternoon tea.  
  
"Even Pig is more reliable than this owl." muttered Alex. "Some one could be in danger and he'll wait 'til the person its adressed to to arrive."  
  
"I say we trick it into giving us the letter." said Jordan, looking at the twins with evil smirks. "What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah!" Within minutes, screams were heard again and the muggle family memebers went running, panic spreading quickly through the room as the twins and Jordan went jumping off of things to get the owl.  
  
"Mum is going to KILL them." said Alex with a groan. 


	35. chapter 35

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 35  
  
Harry stepped through the fireplace of the Burrow and looked around, half expecting someone to show up. He had gotten a letter from Ron about a week ago on a plan Fred had to come to the Burrow for Christmas since Christmas at everyone else's homes was driving them mad. Sirius appeared in the fireplace and stepped out, soon followed by Remus. "No one's here... You think this was some kind of merry joke?" he muttered. Harry shrugged. He couldn't honestly think of a joke Fred and George would come up with that'd involve the Burrow three days before Christmas. There was a sound and they turned to see Ron come stumbling forward and out of the fireplace, soon follwed by John, Josh, and Alex.  
  
"Brilliant. I didn't think you'd make it." he piped and turned to the fireplace. "Michael and Matthew Weasley!" he called. At once, Matt came through the fireplace, closely follwed by his twin. The boys stumbled and fell, Mike following directly onto jis tin  
  
"That was wicked." said Matt with a grin and Ron grinned before looking in the fireplace again.  
  
"Jordan Weasley!" Jordan arrived in seconds, clutching tightly to a package. He stumbled a bit, a dizzy look on his face. "You alright?"  
  
"I think I'm gonna puke." he answered and quickly moved across the room and dropped onto his grandparents couch. Alex apparated in the room a few moments with Hermione, all with the luggage.  
  
"Merry Christmas all!" Hermione piped and went over to all the others and hugged them. "Where is Ginny with the kids?"  
  
"She'll be here soon." answered Harry. "So, where are Fred and George at? This was their idea." There was a loud pop and the twins arrived, holding all the luggage. Fred grinned widely.  
  
"Wow, you guys made it here fast. Now all we need is Percy, Penny, mum, dad, and our other darling older brothers." Fred piped. He dropped the luggage and like Ron, he and George called for their children through the fireplace. Kevin had actually thrown up when he made it through. "Happens almost everytime."  
  
"So, we're all here?" asked Angelina, allowing her son to lay his head in her lap. "I could have sworn you said the WHOLE family, Fred."  
  
"I did... but I also put a time, so we may be waiting a while."  
  
"Well we might as well work out the sleeping arrangments, right?" asked Harry. Hermione raised her wand and did a head count.  
  
"That shouldn't be hard. We've got Jake, Jordan, Matt, Mike, Kevin, Jackie, Jenny, Lily, James, Josh and Dennis." said the woman and nodded. "They can all sleep in one room."  
  
"And I suppose we'll have to sleep with them." sighed Alex, nodding over at John and Josh. Hermione smiled at her daugher.  
  
"Of course. You seem to strike fear into their young hearts." she teased and Alex scowled. "Then we'll have to figure how we;re all going to sleep.. After all, the Burrow doesn't have too many bedrooms."  
  
"Simple, we women will split up and share a room and the guys will split up and share a room." answered Angelina. "Its simple and sounds a bit fun."  
  
"Yeah, that does seem like it's be fun." piped Alicia. That's when George spoke up.  
  
"Hold on! I don't wanna share my room with ANYONE except for my wife!" he announced stubbornly.  
  
"Oh please George. You act as if you'll be sharing aroom with complete strangers." said Ginny. "You, Ron and Fred use to always have to share a room until mum and dad added that extra room."  
  
"I have no probem sleeping in a bed with the kids. I'll just transform." said Sirius casually.  
  
"No way Sirius, this is the holidays and everyone is gonna be comfortable!" announced Harry and turned to Hermione. "You work out the sleeping plans, eh."  
  
"I think you should let Sirius do it. After all, he'll end up climbing in the bed with one of the young one's anyway." informed Remus knowingly.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Josh, raising an eyebrow at the two men. Sirius shrugged.  
  
"You can get into both warm and comfortable positions that way... And i have found it to be quite relaxing to have a small child cuddled against you at night." Alicia laughed.  
  
"I bet you would have made a great father, Sirius." she said and he nodded.  
  
"Yes, but James beat me to the marriage and parenting thing." he said. Remus looked around and turned to Harry.  
  
"There's no tree. Maybe I should take the kids out to find one." he suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" cheered the kids immediately. Kevin had instantly jumped out of his mother's lap, though a bit too fast and causing himself to be dizzy.  
  
"And we can work on food." piped Penelope.  
  
"Right, now we need to give the husbands somthing to do" said Angelina. "Sirius will most likely be going with Remus and the kids."  
  
"They could work on the rooms. conjuring up the cots and making more rom in the rooms." suggested Alicia. "Some one has to do it after all."  
  
"Why can't YOU girls do it?" asked George. The women all glared at him nad Fred quickly got up, grabbing his twin and Ron.  
  
"We'll be getting on it now." said the red head brightly. Harry grinned and follwed the Weasley boys up the stairs while the girls began wrapping the kids up warmly so they could go with Remus and Sirius to find a Christmas tree.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Remus looked over his shoulder at Sirius, who was in his dog form, Dennis riding his back and the kids running excitedly around him, looking at the souroundings and tossing snowballs. "Hey Remus!" called a voice and John ran up to the older man. "You know, you should become an auror." he informed. Remus raised an eyebrow at the young man.  
  
"And why do you think this?" he asked. John shrugged, kicking at the snow.  
  
"You and Sirius just seem like the auror type... Plus, dad says we're all driving him mad and he needs someone who can strike some more fear into us."  
  
"Strike more fear into you?" John nodded.  
  
"Our group he's training is like a bunch of kids. He teases us and says there is a more likely chance that he'd manage to get Matt, Mike, Kevin, and Dennis to produce a proper Patronus before we could master the shieling spell correctly."  
  
"Sounds like you all bit off a bit more than you could chew."  
  
"Well Chris, Jessica and I are pretty good... but Jessica and Sharon are the top of it all."  
  
"Hey, i'm pretty good!" Josh came running up to John's side. "I'll have you know, dad thinks I'm doing better than he did when he was a rookie."  
  
"I thought you were getting extra practice from Sharon." said JOhn. The boy went red suddenly, and looked at the ground.  
  
"Actually, we weren't getting together for anything involving auror training." said Josh queilt. John and Remus raised their eyebrows at him.  
  
"What were you meeting for?" Remus asked curiously. John went even redder, if possible.  
  
"That's really none of your business." he muttered. John quickly stepped in front of his young cousin and looked at him with shinning eyes.  
  
"Are you two sleeping with each other?"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Hey guys, we found a tree!" called James excitedly as the twins ran around it, singing a song they had made up and their mothers wouldn't approve of. Remus came over and looked up at it.  
  
"So, what do you think of it Sirius." His friend barked and sat down, causing Dennis to slip off his back and fall into the snow.  
  
"It's great. And maybe we should get some mistletoe and invite Sharon over!" called John, causing Josh to growl and storm angrily away, back towards the Burrow. Sirius transformed back into his human form and watched as the boy marched away.  
  
"What's his problem?": he asked.  
  
"And who is Sharon?" asked Matt.  
  
"It's nothing." answered remus nad pulled out his wand. "So, let's get this tree home, shall we?"  
  
"YEAH!" cheered the kids. 


	36. chapter 36

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 36  
  
When they had returned, Harry had noticed Josh had made an effort to make sure to keep away from John and was now in the kitchen with the women, who continued to ask him to do a taste test. The younger kids were now helping Remus decorate the tree and the guys were sitting around playing cards. "We're a little low on decorations!" called Sirius, who had Kevin up on his shoulders. Fred looked up from his cards and over in the trees direction.  
  
"There should be some up in the attic. I remember mum and dad had bought some new ones last year." said the red head and turned back to the game. Sirius took Kevin off his shoulder and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Probably should have warned him about the ghoul." said George and the twins both grinned. Harry shook his head and ran up the stairs after his godfather.  
  
"Sirius, are you here!" he called and looked around. He had never been up in the Weasley's attic, mostly in fears of ghoul that could be heard from Ron's room, which was under the attic. But the Weasley's attic was much different from what he imagined. There were dusty pictures of old wizards sleeping up on the walls and boxes all over, labled with each of their children's names. Each child seemed to have at least five large boxes with their name on it.  
  
Harry looked around and picked up a picture of an attractive woman with red hair and a young enough face- she had to be twenty-three, if not younger. The picture was in better condition than the others were. Then there was man with his arms around her waist and chin rested on her shoulder. He was handsome, and there was something familuar about him.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" he jumped and turned to see Sirius looking at him curiously.  
  
"Oh, hey Sirius. I just wanted to warn you about the ghoul."he answered.  
  
"The ghoul? Harry, Molly and Arthur managed to get rid of that years ago." he said with a chuckle and looked over Harry's shoulder. "Ah, I see you found a picture of me and my fiancee." Harry blinked.  
  
"Fiancee.. but I never knew you were going to get married." Sirius shrugged.  
  
"I was... but I had to go away for a while and before I could get back to her, she was killed." Harry looked at the woman in the picture, who had now reached back and cupped the youger Sirius's chin and kissed him. "That was Arthur's little sister."  
  
"Voldemort killed her?" asked Harry and Sirius nodded.  
  
"She was trying to get to Lily and James and had obviously met up with Wormtail first. I dunno if she knew what he was up to or not... Well Voldemort was going to stop her from telling them and killed her..." Sirius trailed off and took the picture from Harry.  
  
"She seemed like she was really nice..." Sirius smiled sadly.  
  
"She was. And she had this sort of spark to her. She was fiesty, smart, and pretty... It took me five years to get her to go out with me. I proposed right after she got out of Hogwarts and we were due to get married two weeks before she and your parents were killed..." They suddenly heard the floor creak and turned to see Ron coming up to them.  
  
"Hey you two, mum, dad, Bill and Charlie are here!" he piped. Sirius placed the picture back on top of the box Harry had found it on and nodded.  
  
"Right then... let's get going!" he piped. Harry watched as he followed Ron out before looking back at the picture where Sirius had picked the girl up in a cradling way and was holding her hand out so it showed the fabulous diamond engagement ring he must have bought her. He looked again nad bit his lower lip.  
  
"Harry, you coming!" called Ron.  
  
"Yeah, here I come!" called Harry, before grabbing the picture and shrinking it to fit in his pockets without anyone noticing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mrs. Weasley placed the freshly baked cookies on the coffee table where her sons were playing chess while Bill and Charlie joined the kids in decorating the tree, giving Sirius and Remus time to relax. Percy and Remus were talking about something involving education, which Hermione would sometimes join in whle Fred and George argued with Sirius over Quidditch. The women gossiped a bit and made comments on their husbands, while Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch over the chess board.  
  
"You know, I think i've got the perfect gift for Sirius, but i'm gonna need you to help me out with it." Harry told Ron. The red head looked at him curiously.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" he asked. Harry looked over his shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"Can't tell you here, but I'll show you tomorrow." Ron raised an eyebrow at his friend, but nodded.  
  
"So, who shall be the one to put the star on the top?" asked Charlie brightly.  
  
"ME!" announced all the kids at once. Bill and Charlie were obviously enjoying the presence of all the kids and were grinning brightly as they tugged on their uncles' robes and begged.  
  
"Choose me, Uncle Charlie!" called Dennis from Bill's shoulders. "I'm the smallest!"  
  
"Well he is the youngest of you all, isn't he?" asked Bill. Dennis grinned widely.  
  
"Well who's ready for dinner?" called Mrs. Weasley happily. Mrs. Weasley looked up from his newspaper and grinned.  
  
"I was wondering what that was that smelt so good, Molly." he said cheerfully. "Lets eat." The kids ran into the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley conjured up more chairs and placed them around the table.  
  
"Looks great Molly! Can't remember the last time I spent a Christmas at the Burrow." piped Sirius, pulling a plate towards him and waiting for a large helping of roast.  
  
"I believe it was about 45 years ago Sirius." said Remus with a slight smile. A sad smile formed across Sirius and Mr. Weasley faces.  
  
"That's right... James, Lily, you, and Cassie were here." said Mr. Weasley with a forced smile. Fred and George stopped loading their plates and looked at their dad curiously.  
  
"Cassie? You mean Aunt Cassie?" asked George curiously. Mr. Weasley nodded.  
  
"Wow, we haven't heard you talk about her in years, dad." said Bill. Sirius was now chewing on his lower lip. Mrs. Weasley entered the kitchen and looked at everyone expectantly.  
  
"What's wrong? Everyone is so silent."  
  
"It's nothing Molly dear." said Mr. Weasley quickly.  
  
"Yeah Gran. They were just talkin' about some one named Cassie." piped Kevin. Mrs. Weasley chuckled when Jackie threw her hand over her little brother's mouth.  
  
"And I suppose you were all wondering who she was." she said, settling in a seat next to her husband.  
  
"Yeah!" piped the kids.  
  
"I assume she was a friend of yours, gran." said John, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Oh she was... as well as my sister-in-law. She was your grandfather's little sister and Sirius's future wife." A few people began choking on their food, one of them being Ron.  
  
"No way! Sirius you're basically family!" Ron announced, a wide grin on his face. Sirius smiled and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"So, why didn't you get married?" asked Josh curiously, then a smirk crossed his face. "Wait, she left you for some other bloke, didn't she?"  
  
"Poor Uncle Padfoot." said Jennifer, who was sitting next to him. She patted his amr sympathetically.  
  
"Actaully, she was killed." said Mrs. Weasley, and the silence returned.  
  
"But why didn't you protect her Sirius? I mean she WAS your future wife." said Alex.  
  
"I wasn't around." answered Sirius, but Remus took over.  
  
"Sirius had just come from telling James that he couldn't be secret keeper, and he and James had passed it on to Peter Pettigrew because I was supposedly away. Well Sirius had left and was at the house he and Cassie lived in together, which is where I met him and told him what I found out about Peter." Remus informed. The kids were looking at him with great curiosity.  
  
"What happened next, uncle Remus?" asked Kevin.  
  
"Well Cassie was obviously listening since she had been yelling at Sirius about him wanting to leave for a while, and she went to face Peter before he could betray Harry's parents."  
  
"She was close to them too?" asked Jordan, looking at Sirius, who nodded.  
  
"So what happened next?" asked Jake, bouncing in his seat slightly and chewing his lower lip with curiousity shinning in his eyes.  
  
"Well she found him obviously, but he wasn't exactly alone."  
  
"He was with death eaters?" asked Jackie.  
  
"Worst."  
  
"Voldemort?" asked Lily and James.  
  
"Exactly. Well I don't know how, but Voldemort knows a lot more than we had ever given him credit for and he knew Cassie was Sirius's fiance and was coming to warn Lily and James..."  
  
"He killed her?" asked Mike.  
  
"Yeah... Sirius had managed to get to them all a bit to late. He took Harry and gave him and his flying motocylce to Hagrid."  
  
"I don't see how you did it Sirius, finding your fiance dead and then your best friends." muttered Angelina. Sirius smiled a bit and shook his head.  
  
"I still have nightmares."  
  
"So... how about we talk about something a bit- happier." suggested Alex, chewing her lower lip.  
  
"Sure, let's do that." suggested Remus in a cheerful tone. "So, how about you kids tell us what you want for Christmas." At once, the children began listing things. 


	37. chapter 37

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 37  
  
The kids all came sneaking down the stairs around five in the morning on Christmas and looked to see the tree and thousands of presents under it. John walked over to the couch and dropped on it tiredly, followed by Josh and Alex, who had been sharing the room with the kids, were woken up with the excited chatter of the young ones. "So, what do we do now?" asked Alex as the kids ran around the tree and pointed at the large packages that had their names on it.  
  
"I suppose we should wait 'til our parents wake up before letting the twerps open any of the gifts." said John with a yawn.  
  
"Hey John! Look at what I got!" called Matt, he and Mike holding a large packet up together.  
  
"Nice guys... Now don't open anything until our parents wake up."  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" laughed a voice and they all turned to see Sirius coming down stairs and grinning at the kids.  
  
"Hey Sirius! You came to get your gifts open to?" asked Lily.  
  
"Actually, no. I came to tell you kids to get back to bed." The kids all looked at him sadly. "Well your parents are trying to sleep, and they can hear your excited cheers all the way upstairs."  
  
"We'll be quieter, Sirius." said Jennifer quickly.  
  
"Sorry kids, now lets get going, eh."  
  
"Awww...." muttered the kids and began walking upstairs.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred let out a groan and rolled over. He couldn't help but to think someone was staring at him... "Dad..." he opened his eyes and saw Kevin staring at him. Fred let out a groan. He already knew where this was going, seeing that Lily and James had crawled into the bed with Ginny and Harry. It was actually funny since after they had placed the presents under the tree they had all switched around and ended up around their sleeping arrangements and crawled in bed with their spouses. That was in hopes the kids didn't crawl in bed with them.  
  
"Kevin... what are you doing?" he asked tiredly.  
  
"Can I sleep with you and mum?" he asked. Fred let out a groan and opened his eyes again to see his son looking at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Fine, c'mon." The boy grinned and jumped into bed with them. He nudged Angelina a bit, causing her to roll over and look at him tiredly.  
  
"Hey love, what are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm comin' to sleep with you and dad 'til its time for present opening!" he piped and cuddled up close to her. Angelina sighed and looked at Fred.  
  
"Merry christmas."  
  
"Merry christmas." Fred then grinned a bit. "Reminds me a bit of Christmas at home." Angelina rolled her eyes and leaned over their son, kissing her husband.  
  
"Better get some sleep. We'll be up in about an hour."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WAKE UP!" Harry's eyes shot open at the excited screams of children as the young ones came flooding into the room. They tugged on the blankets of their parents beds and bounced up and down, cheering about Christmas presents. Harry sat up, looking at the kids extremely groggily. He knew it had only been a few hours ago Lily and James had came in the room. He looked in the doorway and spotted a very tired Ron being drapped past the door by his two twin boys.  
  
"C'mon Harry! Time for present opening!" called Fred, propping Kevin up on his shoulders as he followed his wife and daughter out the room. Harry saw Ginny had already left and James was standing in front of him, bouning excitedly  
  
"C'mon dad. We're gonna miss all the present opening!" he piped and before Harry could say anything, James pulled him off the bed and down the narrow hall way. When they got downstairs, the kids were all ready pulling their packages so that they were surrounded by their gifts.  
  
"Harry, here's your presents over here!" called Ron, nodding at the packages at his side. Harry grinned and sat next to Ron, who looked extremely tired.  
  
"Didn't get much sleep I see." Ron sighed and ran his fingers trough hs hair.  
  
"Nope. Matt and Mike climbed in bed with me and Hermione at about five in the morning saying they were going to sleep with us so we can wake up at a good time for present opening." Harry laughed and looked over where Bill, Charlie, and Sirius were seated on the floor with the kids, openng presents.  
  
"Bit odd how those three aren't family men, isn't it?" Harry asked. Ron looked up from the package containing a sweater knitted by his mother, and looked over at his two older brother and Sirius.  
  
"It's not too much of a surprise." he answered. "Bill and Charlie both refuse to settle dow. they say it takes the life out of living, having a wife nagging and all."  
  
"Hey!" snapped Ginny, playfully punching her brother's shoulder. "Wives aren't all that bad. We're what hold families together."  
  
"Ha, that's a laugh!" announced George, pullng his sweater over his head. "I remember back when were were younger and mum use to force us to play house with you."  
  
"Yeah, you were hardly one of those wives that hld families together." informed Ron.  
  
"More like the wife that drove them insane, split them apart, and threaten them to get back together before you hex them." Fred informed.  
  
"You guys are prats." Ginny muttered under her breath.  
  
"come, come now. Its the holidays!" piped Mr. Weasley. "Let's try to stay on the positive side-" He was then interupted by Kevin who was holding up a large chocolate frog that seemed to be half his size.  
  
"Wicked!" He cheered. The other kids began searching for large packages that may have a chocolate frog that size in. Harry saw Angelina turn to Fred.  
  
"Aren't those the frogs you said you were going to sell in your shop for easter?" she asked. Fred grinned widely.  
  
"Yeah, but I couldn't wait." he answered as the other kids found theirs. "Its not like the frogs are rare. Nothing a little enlarging charm can't fix." Angelina rolled her eyes and Harry laughed. Fred and George always seemed to find a way to brighten up the holidays.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Snow wars at the Burrow. What could be better?" John asked brightly as he conjured up snow forts for his siblings and cousins. The kids were all busy working on their snowballs while Alex and Remus watched. All the others were busy with their own activities, and Sirius was sitting in a corner of the room, staring blankly at a picture of him and what was Cassie Weasley, that Harry had gotten him for Chirstmas. It was enlarged and cleaned with the help of Ron, and Sirius was obviously very happy they managed to do so much. The picture still moved, which had obviously pleased him even more.  
  
"John, make our fort wider please!" called James from where he, Lily, and Josh were.  
  
"Heck no! Josh, it won't be fair if you help them out." John informed. Josh stood up and scowled.  
  
"Why not? They can't do it on their own." he informed. John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Everyone is partnered up. James and Lily, Mike and Matt, Jennifer and Dennis, Jordan and Jake, and Jackie and Kevin. It won't be fair if you help them."  
  
"Fine." muttered Josh and muttered something under his breath. Remus noticed the boy packeted his wand, which must have meant he conjured up so quick snow balls for his younger siblings. He came and stood next to Alex, forcing his hands into his pockets and watching as snowballs went flying.  
  
"I remember when I use to do snowball fights." sad Alex. "It was never fair cuz I was the only girl and they'd gang up on me." muttered the red haired girl. Remus and Josh looked at her curriously.  
  
"You mean John, Jordan and the twin?" Remus asked.  
  
"No, I mean Patrick and TJ. Those two prats." Josh snorted and shook his head. He looked up at the sky and frowned a bit. Alex and Remus looked up as well.  
  
"Who could that be from? We're all here." muttered Josh and looked at the house. He turned to say something about it to John, but he noticed the red head was looking in the same direction.  
  
"Maybe its a letter from Chris or Jessica..." he informed and looked at them.  
  
"Yeah... nothing to worry about." Josh muttered, though he was still staring at the house, as if waiting for their dad's to come running out with an announcement.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they came back in, the kids were soaked and shivering and Mrs. Weasley had already made the hot chocolate for them. She smiled brightly, wrapping them tightly in quilts after they had changed into dry clothes. Hermione was sitting in a sqaushy arm chair reading a magazine while Angelina sat doing her nails, Alicia read and magazine, and Penelope worked on a letter to her parents. Ginny was sitting silently reading a magazine. None of the men seemed to be around. "Uh, gran... where's everyone at?" asked Josh curiously. Mrs. Weasley looked at him and a frown crossed her face.  
  
"The were called to duty... or more so Ron and Harry were. Sirius wanted to come along to help and so did Fred, George, Bill and Charlie. They decided to just drag Percy along."  
  
"Wait a minute... Where are they all going?" John asked.  
  
"Harry and Ron are going to Privet Drive, Bill and Charlie are going to Diagon Alley with Percy, and the twins and Sirius are going to Hogsmeade."  
  
"What for? Its Christmas after all."  
  
"Well according to this letter, all the aurors are being called to duty because some ... Dementors are out." Angelina suddenly made a noise of annoyance, causing everyone to look at her.  
  
"Angelina, are you alright?" asked Remus, a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Oh I'm just fine!" she answered, jumping from her seat. "It's Christmas and my husband is off playing hero with his brothers. What could be better!" she announced sarcastically and stormed up the stairs. When they heard a door slam, Ginny sighed and shook her head.  
  
"I think I need some tea." she muttered. Hermione, Alicia, and Penelope followed. Mrs. Weasley sighed and shook her head before turning to Josh, Alex, and John.  
  
"Now you three listen to me. I know that you're probably wondering why you weren't called along on duty either, but there's a good reason and I don't want you running out there to play hero, understand."  
  
"But gran..." she gave them a final look and they agreed. Mrs. Weasley nodded and started walking off.  
  
"First Sara leaves to spend the rest of her Christmas with Daniel and now this. What is this family coming too?" When she entered the kitchen, Josh turned to his cousins.  
  
"So, what are we gonna do?" he whispered so that the younger ones couldn't hear him.  
  
"We go." answered John and a smirk crossed his face. "After all, we're aurors too." 


	38. chapter 38

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 38  
  
John, Jessica, and Chris stood with the minister of magic, looking nervously at the wizarding prison. Fudge kept his face straight, but it was obvious he was nervous. He had large wizards with him as well as the three young wizards. They had met each other at the MoM HQ and were trying to decide who they'd follow when Fudge spotted them and said they'd be coming with him to Azkaban. It just so happens that not only dementors escaped, but so did some death eaters. "So, are you all ready?" asked the old man and they nodded. When they answered, John saw Jessica pull her cloak tighter around her, not that it would have made much of a difference. "I can't believe I came here..." she muttered and looked at Chris, who was looking in great curiousity at the prisoners. "I see you're enjoying yourself." Chris looked at her and shrugged.  
  
"I've heard plenty of stories about Azkaban is all... It's a lot more different than I imagined."  
  
"No dead bodies lying around." answered John with a slight smirk. Chris grinned a bit.  
  
"Yeah, that could be it." Jessica rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, what are we doing here?" she asked, turning to Fudge.  
  
"Questioning the Death eaters that didn't escape." answered the old man as they continued to walk. Chris stopped walking and looked at him in shock.  
  
"Are you crazy!" he announced. They looked at him. "Who knows what kind of killing methods those physcos have picked up from each other."  
  
"He has a point... What if they know wandless magic?" asked John. Fudge looked at the young adults with a slight scowl.  
  
"Wandless magic?" he spat. "You're aurors! Why should you care. Your job is to die trying to protect wizards.... And where'd you get that nonesense about wandless magic?" Jessica scowled a bit, and held her arm out to stop John from getting them into trouble.  
  
"Mr. Weasley told us about wandless magic, if you must know." Fudge made an odd noice and nodded his head as if he knew that was what she was going to say.  
  
"Mr. Weasley doesn't seem to have grown out of his childish ways."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" snapped John. Fudge didn't answer, causing John to scowl even more. "What ever. Let's just get this over with."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fred and George looked around the crowded streets with Sirius. It may have been Christmas, but there was still a chance to see people, such as husbands, out trying to get the gift their wife or kids REALLY wanted but wasn't under the tree. Sirius seemed to be a bit annoyed by the crowds though. "How the hell are we supposed to find dementors in this corwd and make sure no one ends up souless?" he mttered angrily.  
  
"Ah, relax Sirius! That's why we can apparate." said George and looked around to see a bunch of people rushing towards the Quidditch shop. "You know, I'm beginning to think we should have worked today."  
  
"Like Alicia and Angelina would have allowed it." muttered Fred. He looked around and turned to Sirius. "Hey... do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?" Fred quickly shook his head.  
  
"Never mind... This whole dementor thing is just messing with my mind." he muttered. Sirius smirked.  
  
"If there's a dementor around, you'll know." he informed. He looked at the younger men from the corner of his eye and noticed the worried looks on their faces. "Don't worry, we'll be going home tonight."  
  
"Who said we weren't?" asked George, his voice slightly shaky. He tugged at him cloak, pulling it tighter to him. "Did you notice how much colder it's gotten? I think we might have been out too long."  
  
"I don't think that's what it is, George." informed Sirius and looked around. "There are dementors near by."  
  
"Brilliant..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are you going?" Jake looked over his shoulder at his tired cousins, who were looking at him, Jackie and Jordan expectantly. Jake sighed and put the bottle of floo powder down before turning to them fully, a knowing look on his face. "Gran is going to be really upset if she finds out you're going off to help dad and the others." Matt informed.  
  
"Who said we were going to help them out?" asked Jackie, placing her hands on her hips and giving them all stern looks. "We were going to Floo to my house and see what apckages might have arrived there... Then go to Jake and Jordan's to find packages."  
  
"I don't believe you." muttered Mike and Jackie glared at him before reaching into her pocket and pulled out her wand. the kids didn't even flinch.  
  
"We're not scared. We know you can't use magic outside of Hogwarts." informed Kevin, making a face at his sister. Jackie grinned.  
  
"That's what you think twerp. This is mum's wand." Kevin's eyes widened and he looked rxpectantly at Mike and Matt.  
  
"If you go, we want to go." James spoke up, coming from behind the twins and looking at the older kids expectantly. Jordan growled and pointed a finger at the kitchen.  
  
"You guys can't go cuz gran will easily find out what we're up to. If only three of us go, it'll be less obvious."The cousins all argued until an odd sound was heard and they stopped. "Did you hear that?"  
  
"Sounded like an explosion." said Jake and ran over to the window, narrowing his eyes a bit. "Why is the sun risig?" he asked curiously.  
  
"You mean setting?" Jackie corrected, but he shook his head, pointing a shaking finger out the window.  
  
"No, I mean rising." At that moment, Sirius and the others appeared in the room. "Sirius, what's going on?" He shhok his head as the others grabbed things and vanished beofre reappearing. The women walked into the livingroom and looked at them in confusion.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Angelina, who was obviously still upset. Harry grabbed the jar of floo powder and threw some in while Ron grabbed some more of the gifts under his arms.  
  
"What's going on!" yelled Mrs. Weasley as Fred and George grabbed somepictures off the wall.  
  
"We're under attack." answered George, who was lining the kids up in front of the fireplace. he made James go in first. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!" he called before the boy vanished. One at a time he sent the kids off.  
  
"You guys stop joking around!" snapped Ginny. "Mum and dad are too old for your stupid jokes." Percy arrived holding a large box.  
  
"Look out the window Ginny! Death eaters are coing right at us!" he announced before vanishing and arriving again. "I'm getting as much as I can from the attic mother!" he announced.  
  
"I'll help!" called Mr. Weasley. The women stood staring in shock.  
  
"Mum, let's go!" called Jordan, but vanished. hermione looked at Ron, who was helping Harry grab hold of the couch.  
  
"Where are they taking everything?" asked Angelina when the two men vanished.  
  
"My house... We're all going there." Sirius answered and looked at them. "Will you be grabbing anything or going to the children?"  
  
"We'll help get as much as we can out the house." answered Penny. Mrs. Weasley soon gasped before conjuring up a large box.  
  
"I've got so much to save!" she screamed and ran into the kitchen. Remus appeared in the room, watching as people vanished in and out.  
  
"I couldn't find Josh or John..." he siad with a sigh before looking out the window, not paying attention to the continuous popping as everyone apparated and disapparated. "How long will that shield hold off the death eaters?"  
  
"Not long enough for all of them to get everything out of this house. We're lucky we had a head start and got out all the kids." Sirius muttered. Remus looked over his shoulder.  
  
"I dunno, they're moving pretty quickly." he said. Sirius looked over his shoulder and saw that the living room was cleared, except the few pictures Fred was throwing into a box he had.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you're Potter and the Weasleys little whelps?" The kids sat silently on the couch Ron and Harry had arrived with. They were in a dark, musty room with a strange old man with an eye larger than the other that was moving widly around- Mad Eye Moody. Jennifer sat closely to Jake, who seemed to be very interested in the man in front of them. "You kids are in more danger than you may ever want to believe." They all blinked.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Matt bravely. The man chuckled dryly and looked over his shoulder when Mrs. Weasley arrived in the room, holding onto an extremely large box.  
  
"Alastor! Oh thank goodness Sirius found someone responsible to watch the children." she said. He nodded and stood up, offering to help carry her box into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you think Gran packed?" askd Kevin.  
  
"Pictures and her cooking things." answered Jackie and they sat silently, looking around in great curiousity. "Who's house are we in? That crazy eyed guy won't let us even move."  
  
"Who knows, but no one seems to have been here in YEARS." muttered Jake. All at once, there were loud pops as all the others arrived, carrying things. Sirius dropped all his items and pointed his wand at the fireplace, shouting a spell.  
  
"Well... we're all safe." he said nad turned to the wide eyed kids. "Well yong ones, welcome to the honorable house of Black." 


	39. chapter 39

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 39  
  
The rest of the Christmas break was spent trying to find a place for all of the Weasley's items and making the house bareable to live in. Josh and Jake had eventually turned up later the day of the attack,having to help fight off some dementors and death eaters around Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Their mothers didn't seem to happy about this, but Ron and Harry reminded them that the boys were aurors and this was part of their work. They had even recieved Howlers from Lavendar and Parvati, who said their two oldest are being put into too much danger and they didn't want them being aurors any longer. Jessica and Chris sent letters saying to ignore anything their mothers had said.  
  
Now that they were living at Sirius's house the kids were told not too be too loud, which they found out the hard way why, when the portrait of Sirius's mother began screaming insults after playing with Fred and George's latest WWW. Luckily, Remus had come to their rescue. The Borrow had been attacked and was going to have to go through a lot to be repaired, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to live in Sirius's old house. They didn't mind too much, telling their grandchildren they had stayed in this house once before and could get it just as clean. In fact, the whole group were probably going to have to live here for a while. After all, they were all in danger.  
  
"You kids ready to go!" called Angelina, who was waiting for them in the kitchen. The kids slowly began entering the kitchen, dragging their trunks tiredly. Unfortunately, they didn't get too much sleep and it was time for them to head bac kto school.  
  
"You've got everything you need, right?" asked Hermione as the men grabbed the trunks and dragged them out back to the van.  
  
"Yes ma'am." They answered tiredly, a side effect from the fact that they were up all night chatting and having pillow fights. The men were all about to leave for work, kissing their wives quickly, before rushing off, the trunks already put away. Remus stood up and smiled brightly at the kids.  
  
"Well, I hope you kids enjoy the rest of your school year. I wish I could see you off."  
  
"Why can't you see us off?" asked Matt.  
  
"Some one has to stay behind for when your cousins wake up." answered Angelina as the others began to walk out and pile into the van. "And I think they're too afraid of Moony, so he's coming with us."  
  
"What about Sirius? Can't he come?" asked Mike anxiously as Alicia ushered the red head out.  
  
"Sorry kiddo. He's sticking behind to help Remus begin the cleaning." she piped. Remus blinked and chuckled lightly.  
  
"That's right. This house still has a lot of work to be done. Your grandparents are going to be living here a while before we can get the Burrow back together and assure their safety." The twins nodded and said good bye. When they got into the van, Jackie was laid out on one end of the back seat and Jordan on the other.  
  
"You two better find a nice place to lie. This is going to be a long ride after all." said Angelina brightly. The twins nodded. Mr. Weasley must ha ve used a charm to make the inside of the van larger- there was a new row inside. They quickly found a spot and laid down, falling back to sleep in seconds.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny and Hermione shuffled through the large piles of paper on their desks. Ever since the attack, the people had been panicking a great deal. They continued to send in letters, and the ministry kept handing them documents too look through. Hermione let out a sigh and slumped down into her seat, running her fingers through her hair in aggrevation. "I can't believe them. All those houses couldn't have been attacked on Christmas." she muttered. "That's got to be all of Europe right here." Ginny looked up from the letter she was reading just as an owl swooped in.  
  
"No, that's just all of London." she said, causing Hermione to frown.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks like you're finally getting a real job." The women looked and saw Draco had entered the office with his son, Jason, at his side. Hernone frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Wat do you need, Malfoy?" she spat. Draco sneered at her.  
  
"I heard that you're lovely home was attacked over the holidays along Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade, and a muggle community." he answered in his usually drawling voice. Ginny glared at him.  
  
"Yeah, we were attacked as a matter of fact... but you wouldn't have anything to do with that would you?" she asked sarcastically, earning a glare from his blonde.  
  
"As a matter of fact, i don't." Draco answered. "But those dementors were looking for someone desperately for them to enter public places." he added with a smirk. Ginny glared at Draco and was about to say something when excited cheers were heard coming their way. Draco narrowed his eyes and looked down the hall before sneering. "More Potters..." James came running down the corridor and slid to a hault, losing his footing and crashing into Draco.  
  
"James!"announced Ginny, running from one side her desk to grab her son, but Draco had the boy by the back of his robes and hanging in the air. "Put him down!" Draco smirked.  
  
"James Potter... If i'm correct, that was the name of Potters father." Hermione frowned and Ginny had her wand out, pointing it at Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, put down my son now!" she said in a threatening voice. Draco smirked and opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the boy came flying from his arms and into a red head's arms. John grinned as he held James in his arms.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, so nice to see you've come to pay us a visit." he said in a cheerful voice as he placed his cousin on the ground. "You like the new charm i've improves. A new way of disarming someone, very helpful in situations such as the one you were in." Draco growled in anger.  
  
"Weasley, what are you doing here? Surely you have other things to do," a smirk crossed his face. "Involving Longbottom's daughter and all." John flushed and clutched his wand, glaring at Draco.  
  
"That's none of your business." he informed. Harry came walking up from behind John with Ron and the smile instantly vanished from his face and he pushed James and Lily, who had just ran up with them, behind him.  
  
"Malfoy... here to confess setting those dementors after us i suppose." he said with narrowed eyes. Jason spoke up this time.  
  
"What makes you think it was a Malfoy that did it?" he asked in the same drawling voice as his father. "I mean, there are others out there that could have done it Potter." Harry looked at the young man with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Because all the other suspects are already in questioning with a truth potion and all. Your family was the only one we weren't allowed to drag out of the house and question." he answered, clearly upset and he turned to John. "Can you take these two out of here?"  
  
"Yeah, alright." he answered in a mutter and grabbed hold of James and Lily's hands. "What do you two say to ice cream sundaes?" he asked, returning to his usual cheerful disposition.  
  
"Yea!" cheered the twins happily. Ron and Harry turned their attention back to the Malfoys.  
  
"Well, what do you have to tell us then?"  
  
"Nothing Potter. Just thought i'd come and pay you a little visit is all." he answered and waved for his son, both of them walking out the room. Ron scowled.  
  
"He knows something." he muttered.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not gonna tell us anything, and you know that just as well as i do." Harry responded with a frown and crossed his arms. "How can we get it though?" Ron grinned.  
  
"Remeber second year?" 


	40. chapter 40

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 40  
  
Jackie leaned her head on the train window and let out a yawn as they approached the school. Jake was sleeping and Jordan was playing exploding snap on his own. "We're almost there." she said and Jordan looked at her before smiling a bit. "What?" He shook his head.  
  
"Nothing... its just kinda like we're returning home is all." he answered with a laugh. Jackie frowned at her cousin but let out a laugh.  
  
"I guess you're right." The compartment door slid open and AJ came walking in. He grinned and waved at them before dropping next to Jake.  
  
"So, how was your Christmas break?" he asked.  
  
"Odd. Yours?" AJ shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"Odd. You hear about the dementors and all?" he asked. The cousins all nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we heard about 'em. Our dads had to go check it out and we were all snatched away from our grandparents house." answered Jordan, crossing his arms and scowling. AJ shook his head knowingly, leaning back in the seat and sighing.  
  
"Its so odd, you know." he said. Jackie raised an eyebrow at him and went back to looking out the window. "I hear that there's a You-Know-Who II out there."  
  
"That's a lie." said Jake, looking at AJ seriously. AJ raised an eyebrow at Jake.  
  
"Is it?" he asked and looked at Jake just as seriously. "Then how come the darkmark was seen over in Romania just before the attacks?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius was lying on the couch in the empty house, boxes stacked around and a few pictures out, decorating the room and making it look a bit more homey. Everyone was out right now, leaving him alone at home to think. He yawned and put his hands behind his head, looking at the cieling tiredly. "Well Cas', here I am." he muttered under his breath. "Back in this hell hole of a house and without the thought of you coming to see me to brighten my life."  
  
Sirius shook his head and closed his eyes. Ever since Christmas, Cassie had been on his mind more than ever. He couldn't stand it really and it was getting to the point that at night his dreams were all just memories of all the times he had spent with her. Slowly, he began to fall asleep, not really even realizing it... "Sirius..." he opened his eyes tiredly, a young girl smiling at him. Her red hair and brown eyes all so familur. He reached out a hand and touched her cheek.  
  
"Cassie?" he mumured. She giggled and nodded, leaning forward and brushing her lips against his gently.  
  
"That's right, Siri. I'm glad you still remember me after all these years." she said. Sirius sat up straight, staring at the young woman, happiness shinning in his eyes.  
  
"Cas... How- Why... I thought you were dead." he said. She blinked and laughed, shaking her head, taking her hand and placing it on his heart.  
  
"Not here I'm not." she said. Sirius stared at her silently for a few minutes before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him, hugger her tightly and not wanting to let go.  
  
"I've missed you. You have no clue how it feels to loose your true love and best friend all in one night." he said, his face burried in her hair. She still smelt lovely as she did alive. cassie smiled and patted his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius. I should have listened when Remus told me not to get involved." she said quietly. Sirius pulled away and looked at her face, running his fingers through her hair and over her cheek.  
  
"You're still as beautiful as ever." he said quietly before pulling her close to him and kissing her deeply.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Angelina and Alicia came walking into the house arguing back and forth about their husbands when they saw Sirius sleeping on the couch and they both instantly went silent. Angelina exhanged a look with Alicia. He would mutter a few things and had let out a laugh once. "What do you think he's dreaming about?" asked Alicia quietly. Angelina shrugged as they walked into the kitchen to put away the grocceries.  
  
"I dunno, but he seems very pleased with what ever it is." answered Angelina and looked out the door and at Sirius. "I think we should leave him. Lupin said that Sirius has been dreaming about Cassie lately." Alicia looked at Angelina and shook her head.  
  
"I feel sorry for him. He manages to seem so pleasent despite the fact he's lost so many people he's cared for." she siad. "Harry and Remus are all he had and now he has ALL of us... Can you imagine what he may go through if this rumor about a new dark lord is true?"  
  
"I know..." said Angelina quietly. There was a pop and Lupin appeared in the kitchen, looking tired and a bit worn. He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled warmly at the two women.  
  
"Hello girls... Have you seen Sirius? He was suppose to meet me today." he said. Both women pointed at the living room. Remus looked and his smile slowly faded. He let out a sigh and shook his head. Slowly, he walked into the room and shook Sirius awake. Angelina and Alicia stood silently, watching at the two men talked silently together- not interupting them because there was a chance, they were both reminicing about the past.  
  
Authors Note: Hey all! I LOVE Sirius! He's my favorite character in the HP books... next to Ron, but I love him any way. Ant how, I'm gonna do a new fic about Sirius and its gonna have to do with the stuff I've been putting about him and Cassie Weasley. I plan on doing it once I finish this though! 


	41. chapter 41

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 41  
  
It was spring, Summer only a few weeks away and the end of the year being close as well. Too many events had occured at Hogwarts- too many to count, and a lot of chaos followed it. Lately though, things had been a bit too peaceful around the school. Matt and Mike had spread rumors that the Chamber of Secrets had been opened yet again, which scared many of their classmates and a few naive older kids. Jordan wasn't about to take responsibility for his younger brothers' actions.  
  
Along with the year coming to a close end, there came finals, OWLs and NEWTS. Everyone was studying for these upcoming exams, all out side enjoying the air or possible in the library, where Madame Pince would be breathing down your neck if you weren't silent enough. Matt and Mike were sitting near the lake with Tim playing exploding snap carelessly when someone came walking up to them. They all looked up and Matt grinned.  
  
"Tommy! We haven't seen you in a long time!" he piped, standing up. The dark haired boy glared at Matt and looked around him and Mike and Tim, still sitting in the grass. He turned to Matt and smirked evily.  
  
"The time has come Weaslry." he informed in a cold, drawling voice, that scarily made the hairs on the back of your neck stand. Matt narrowed his eyes at Tom, taking a step back from him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, scowling as Mike and Tim stood at his side. Tom smirked and pointed at the forest.  
  
"One step closer to the end of the rest of your lives. Soon, you won't know when, death eaters will storm Hogwarts in the name of Voldemort and take total control." he answered.  
  
"Tom, get over it! You aren't the heir of Slytherin!" snapped Mike, glaring at the boy. Between Matt and Mike, Matt was the more violent one while Mike was more so down to earth. It was odd to see him yelling. Tom sneered.  
  
"Doubt all you want Weasley, that's why a Weasley will be the first to die." Mike grabbed Tom by the front of his robes almost instantly, lifting him slightly from the ground.  
  
"Take that back."  
  
"I can't stop what is true, Weasley. Now let me go." Tom growled. Mike refused to and Matt had his wand out, pointing it at Tom. The twins seemed ready to do something they would regret when Jordan came running up and grabbed hold of his brothers.  
  
"JORDAN!" growled both red heads. He shook his head, looking pale.  
  
"No time for arguements. Everyone needs to head back to their common rooms NOW." said Jordan, looking at them seriously. Mike let go of Tom and Matt lowered his wand.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Tim as they ran after Jordan who was running back towards the castle with the other rushing students. "Jordan, tell us what's going on!"  
  
"The ministry was attacked and people were killed... They're still fighting and we don't know if our dad's were killed... Let alone Alex or John. Sirius and Remus are there too." answered Jordan quickly. The four of them didn't seem to notice Tom wasn't following after them, but walking towards the Forbidden Forest...  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that chapter was so short. I couldn't think of anything else to write. 


	42. chapter 42

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 42  
  
Dumbledore was walking swiftly through the corridors acompanied by McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Snape. He had not told them why he needed them, but they followed anyway. They walked with him until they reached his office and he pushed the door open. Sitting on a conjured up chair were Kevin, James, Lily, Jennifer, and Dennis- the youngest of the Weasley/Potter kids. The ones that weren't in Hogwarts yet and needed some where safe to be. "Albus..." began McGonagall, but Dumbledore cut her off.  
  
"I need you to take them to Gryffindor tower. That's where their family is, and they'll be safe there." he instructed. McGonagall nodded and looked at the kids.  
  
"Where are their parents?" she asked.  
  
"They're all in the ministry as we speak." answered Dumbledore gently and turned to the children. "Professor McGonagall here is going to take you to where your family is, alright?" he said. They all nodded in understanding.  
  
"When do we get to go home?" asked Dennis quietly, looking up at Dumbledore. The old man looked at the young Weasley and smiled.  
  
"Very soon, Mar Weasley. Very soon." he answered. McGonagall signaled for the children to follow her and left the office. Snape turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you think it wise to bring them here, Dumbledore?" he asked seriously. Dumbledore looked at Snape.  
  
"Severus, those children are in more danger than an of us want to believe. You could only imagine what deatheaters want to do to them as we speak." said Dumbledore in a serious tone, before walking out the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius groaned and pushed a piece of building off of him. All around there were people helping up the injured and unconcious wizards from both sides on the ground. The ministry HQ was a mess, and seemed to be crumbling on the spot. Sirius groaned and held onto his shoulder in pain. He tried to stand and stumbled a few steps before he felt someone grab hold of him. He looked and saw it was Remus. "Always there for me." he said with a weak smile. Lupin smiled and nodded.  
  
"Always." he said brightly and looked around. "This place is a mess." he muttered and shook his head. Sirius looked around and couldn't help to agree. He could spot the Weasleys helping up the injured and the women helping out as well, having stretchers flaoting around all over and leaving behind the dead. There wasn't much they could do for them. Sirius watched as stretchers passed and looked at them to see who was on them and then looked around at the bodies still on the ground. There were so many, he noticed now they were being lifted and people were being put on different colored stretchers.  
  
"What does it mean? Why are there people on black, red, or white stretchers?" asked Sirius, looking at Remus.  
  
"Red is critical, white is injured but will most likely be ok, and black means... well-" Sirius nodded his head. Remus sighed and shook his head. "We should get you on one."  
  
"Where's Harry at?" Sirius asked, ignoring what his friend had last said.  
  
"I think I saw him on a stretcher..." answered Remus. Sirius growled. "Relax, Padfoot. It was a white one." he informed. Sirius looked at Lupin.  
  
"Where are the kids at? We left them behind with Molly and Mad Eye didn't we?" Lupin nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately we did... I was hoping they would have contacted us by now." answered Lupin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mum and dad are fighting?" asked Jackie and Kevin nodded his head anxiously. All the kids were sitting around Gryffindor common room, listening to the little kids talk. Jake and Jordan were sitting back with frowns on their faces and arms crossed as they listened to the kids.  
  
"I can't believe they actually went." said Jake. Jordan looked at him.  
  
"Well Uncle Fred and uncle George are alwys going along and getting involved in the Auror things. You know that." he pointed out. Jake scowled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I know." he muttered and looked over at Jackie.  
  
"We should do something, ya know." he said. She looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Like what?" Jake shrugged and stood up, walking over to the window and looking out. He was about to say something, when something outside caught his eye. He frowned and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Hey guys, come look at this." he called. All the Wesley kids gathered around the window and looked out.  
  
"What's that?" asked James, who ws on the bottom of the pile.  
  
"Lights." answered Kevin. Jake frowned and leaned foward.  
  
"Why are they coming from the Forbidden Forest?" he asked... 


	43. chapter 43

The Next Generation-Dark Marks and Troublemakers  
  
Author's Note: This is a third part to The Next Generation. If you've read the first two, you'll know what's going on in here. But, there are four new kids, and a set of them are twins, one you'll know if you read Trouble Continued, and the third showed up in the last Chapter of Trouble continued. So read on and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP of its characters, but I do own all the original characters that aren't from the books, but from my imagination. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 43  
  
Ron groaned and let out a yelp when a special potion was poured on his wounds. The medi-witch smacked his arm and looked at him seriously. "Quick squirming!" she said sternly. Ron huffed and glared at her, muttering under his breath. Hermione laughed and went on with helping attend to the others. Sirius was amoung the group and he had three witches trying to hold him down.  
  
"Let me go!" he yelled. There was a pop and Remus entered the room. He looked at Sirius and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Padfoot, quit acting like a baby." he said and looked at the others. "We had a little incident at Hogwarts. Thankfully the teachers were prepared and we managed to fight off the deatheaters that were there."  
  
"DEATHEATERS!" announced the women all at once. Sirius instantly stopped squirming.  
  
"The kids were sent their for safety!" he announced. Remus chuckled and opened the door, all the kids flooding into the wing and running to their parents.  
  
"Yes, and they were a lot of helping, getting their classmates to safety." he said brightly. Sirius ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head, smiling in relief.  
  
"Amazing. These kids come out with something new every day." he said as Lily and James went and hugged Harry and Ginny happily. Remus laughed and nodded. The room was full of family and very close friends at the moment.  
  
"You got to fight off deatheaters dad?" asked Kevin as he and Jackie sat on Fred's lap. Fred grinned and nodded, ruffling his son's hair.  
  
"That's right, Mate. And I took out over a dozen." he said. Angelina laughed when he son's eyes lit up.  
  
"Wicked." said both Jackie and Kevin at the same time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Five more minutes." said John, checking his watch as he and his old Hogwarts friends stood at Kings Cross waiting for the train to arrive. Jessica was leaning against the wall and waiting with Chris at her side, bouncing a small ball. They had gotten a pretty close relationship considering all the life threatening situations they had been through. Janet was standing next to John, her hands in her pockets and waiting patiently.  
  
"I don't remember the train ever taking this long before." muttered Chris and Jessica shook her head.  
  
"That's because we're usually on it or late." she informed. Chris looked at her and grinned.  
  
"You're really pretty, you know that?" he asked. They all turned and looked at him confusion. Jessica was blushing and Chris had stopped bouncig the ball and was looking at her with a bright smile and shinning eyes. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Chris, you're a prat." she informed. Chris laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah. I figured that much... But i'm your prat."  
  
"That you are love." said Jessica and kissed him quickly. Chris smiled and took her hand, placing something in her hand.  
  
"I want you to have this." he said.  
  
"A ball, Chris?" asked John, raising an eyebrow at his friend. Janet snorted and Jessica rolled her eyes. She opened her hands and noticed it wasn't a ball he put in her hands.  
  
"A ring Chris?" she asked and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah..." he answered, blushing deeply. Janet gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. That was all that needed to be said before John slapped his friend on the back in congradulations...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I love weddings." piped George and he and Fred slapped Dean on the back. "Congrats mate!" they said in unison. Dean groaned and gulped down his drink at once, shaking his head and Parvati and Lavendar went running around, making sure everything was ok and bragging, of course. There were Weasleys every where, so of course everything was going by fine- entertainment being the kids.  
  
"Hey Dean. Hey Seamus." said Harry, walking up to his two old school mates. They smiled and nodded. "Its nice to see kids married, isn't it?" asked Harry, just last year having had Sara get married.  
  
"Yeah, they couldn't have found anyone better." said Seamus and Dean nodded in agreement. Harry smiled at them and nodded before sipping his champagne.  
  
"Time for the bouquet!" called Parvati excitedly. Almost instantly, everyone of the women went rushing. Fred was laughing loudly when one woman fell and Angelina slapped his shoulder. George was slapped upside the head when he got a picture of it.  
  
"Did I say i loved weddings?" he asked and Alicia rolled her eyes. John was smiling as he stood with Janet at his side, her being one of the few that had not rushed for the flower tossing.  
  
"Its such an odd muggle tradition." he said. "I don't wanna do it at our wedding." Janet looked at his with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Our wedding?" she asked and laughed. "How are you so sure we're getting married?" she asked. John grinned and nodded up.  
  
"Heads up love." he said and Janet blinked. She turned and instantly caught the flowers in her arms. A few women seemed to be upset about this, but Chris grinned and gave John a thumbs up. He laughed and grinned even wider. "That's how I know." he informed and kissed her.  
  
John Weasley and Janet Longbottom were married less than a year later, but that doesn't mean the adventure is over... 


End file.
